


Iz you is or Iz you ain't?

by DementedEyeCandy69



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Amnesia, Anger, Confusion, Crush, Edward Bashing, F/F, F/F/F, F/M, Fix It, Hurt, Lesbians, Love, Multi, Music, Not doormat Bella, Original Bella, Original Character - Freeform, Pain, Protective Irina, Rosalie isn't a huge bitch, Smut, So many deserved better!, Sucked into Twilight, Supernatural - Freeform, powers, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedEyeCandy69/pseuds/DementedEyeCandy69
Summary: Izzy is an original character whose death transports her into the body of one Isabella Swan. She must find a way to deal with a life that isn't her own - while being surrounded by fictional characters. Due to one Alice Cullen, the Cullens are under the impression Izzy is shy mild mannered doormat Bella and subsequently - is Edward's mate. How will they handle the news that "Bella" doesn't remember her life? Will Izzy trust them and tell them the truth? How will they react when they realize Izzy is not only much different than they expected but is also into women and mated to Irina and Tanya? When Izzy starts rapidly falling for Tanya and Irina Denali - can she make sure the events of the books/movies don't happen since she isn't Edward's mate? or are some things simply inevitable?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Tanya, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carmen/Eleazar, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Irina/Bella Swan
Comments: 183
Kudos: 494





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was easily voted a Izzy/Irina/Tanya story. I'm going to have Kate already have met Garrett.

Three years, that’s how long they had been waiting - impatiently, but waiting none the less - for Isabella, Bella, Swan to arrive in forks. When Alice had first had a vision of their inevitable friendship - and bi-proxy Edward having finally found his mate - it seemed like chaos would ensue.

Emmett was more than fine with it, he was excited to meet the clumsy human who would become his little sister. Rosalie was against it, she couldn’t fathom exposing a human to their way of life - which inevitably meant taking away the things only a human life could give her. Jasper was hesitant but he could easily feel the love and devotion rolling off his mate, and so he sided with her, to make her happy. That was, after all, what he lived for. Esme was ecstatic to have another daughter, especially a human one.

It was the closest thing she would ever get to having a child - a human with actual needs. She vowed to be the best mother she could be to the girl that had already won her heart before even stepping foot in the door. Carlisle was hesitantly excited, he wanted Edward to be happy of course, but he couldn’t begin to understand how they would expose the human to their way of life without turning her and that thought got him a glare from Edward every time.

It took time, two years to be exact, but now everyone was excited. Even Rosalie, because they would have another member of the family. Someone to change the monotony of day to day life, and Edward was the most excited because he would have his mate, but he knew he had to take it slow. Day by Day. She was his singer after all and that meant allowing his family to help him overcome his desires, to protect his precious Bella.

It was a day like any other, sitting around counting down the days until Bella would finally arrive, when Alice sitting in the middle of English class - had a vision, a vision that Bella was going to get in a car accident. She panicked, of course she did, she loved Bella. As a best friend, a sister, a confidant - she could see their friendship so easily laid before her and even though the girl was quiet, shy, clumsy and detested Shopping, she would be Alice’s first best friend.

At lunch she informed everyone of her vision, and hissed at them angrily when they pressured her into finding out the status of their human - she couldn’t force a vision, no matter how hard she tried and it made her want to cry. Humans were fragile, what if she died?

All of them were quiet the rest of the day, **_**somber,**_** no one knew what to do or say. They spent so much time fantasizing about their time with their human none of them thought to stop and think about what would happen if she were to die. It was frustrating - watching and waiting for Alice or Edward to unfreeze, for the tension to leak from the room. The fear and trepidation, and even Jasper couldn’t find it in himself to have any calm to leak to the room.

The phone ringing in Carlisle’s office broke them out of their stupor and they all listened as he blurred to his office and answered,

“Dr.Carlisle Cullen speaking,” His angelic voice traveled through the receiver

“Carlisle? Carlisle, it-it’s Charlie - Swan, Chief Swan.” It brought small smiles out of most of the room listening to the awkward man stumble over his words like the girl they were all waiting for, until a sense of dread hit them when they realize they had no idea why he was calling.

“Yes, Charlie, Hi. What can I do for you?”

“It’s my daughter. Isabella. Bella. She was in an accident, a car accident and she - she refuses to let any doctor examine her. She won’t even talk to them, and I know you have a way with kids - hell you have five of them!”

“Charlie, Calm down, first please tell me what happened?”

“Okay, they were driving - her mom and her and a drunk driver ran a red light,” They could all hear the faint human growl in his voice and it was soon accompanied by theirs, too soft for the human to hear of course, “she hit her head pretty hard and has a broken arm - they didn’t think the injury was too serious, but then she woke up and -”

They heard him suck in a shaky breath, and no one moved, or dared to even breathe until he finished, “She’ll be mad if she knows I told you, but I’m gonna try to convince her to see you, Carlisle she lost all her memories. She doesn’t remember the last fifteen years of her life.”

Shock. That was the emotion screaming at Jasper from every angle. Shock and then devastation - that one from Alice, because she could understand all too well how that felt.

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath, forcing himself to respond, “She doesn’t remember anything?”

“No, not a damn thing. I mean she can write, read, drive. But she doesn’t know me or her mom, or her friends, or where she grew up. They had to sedate her,” They flinched when he became choked up over that, “because she was panicking, she didn’t know where she was or who her mother was. She didn’t understand what was happening and just kept asking for Alycia and Matthew. No one knew who they were, after she woke up again she was more lucid, but she still remembers nothing. If you even mention the name Alycia or Matthew she flinches. I just- I know that if she just lets you see her, maybe you could help.”

He sounded so hopeful and so helpless at the same time and Carlisle knew, even if they weren’t discussing his future daughter he would have said yes, ”Of course Ill do everything to help Charlie. When is she coming?”

“She’s gonna visit in about three months, her mom is hoping it’ll jog some memory before she decides if she wants to live here or stay in phoenix. I’m hoping she can find a reason to stay here.”

Everyone turned and looked between themselves after Carlisle hung up, they would have to be her reason or she may not decide to come at all.

“Who do you think Alycia and Matthew are?” Emmett was the one to try to break the tense quiet,

“I don’t know..” Was the only answer given by Alice and they didn’t find comfort in it. No, not at all.

“Lycia?” Izzy called when she entered their house, she quickly and quietly set down the groceries and birthday cake she rushed to buy after Class and went to find her girl-fiancé. She still smiled every time she thought the word. Yes, Izabella Amaya Attwater was engaged to the beautiful Alycia Rose - soon to be Attwater.

“In here babe!” She heard called out from their bedroom, followed by the sounds of not so quiet giggling. She fondly rolled her eyes, she knew what was going to happen the minute she walked in that door but she did it anyway - pretending she didn’t, as she usually did.

The room was dark when she pushed the door open, and she left it open a crack to allow at least _some_ light in the large room. Before she even turned back around she was tackled by a tiny little body, growling at her like a wild animal. She stifled a giggle and faked a scream.

“I got you mommy!” Matthew, their two year old son yelled out excitedly, just like he always did when he ‘scared’ her. The light turned on to reveal Alycia sitting on the California king bed smiling down at the wresting pair on the floor.

“It was you the whole time!” Izzy fake gasped, causing little Matty to giggle some more,

“It was me! It was me!” he jumped up proudly before running to Alycia, yelling “Mama did you see!? I scared mommy good!”

Alycia laughed loudly, pulling their little man up onto the too tall bed with her, “Of course I saw! High five!”

“Hey! No laughing at mommy!” Izzy fake lectured earning another round of giggles from the pair.

“Alright, that’s it!” She suddenly dive bombed on top of them, picking up a pillow and screeching out, “Pillow fight!”

Izzy was happy - that’s the only word she could think to describe the sensation she was feeling with her family, because that’s what they were. A family. She’d never had one of those.

Izzy was born into the Attwater’s - a Multi-billion dollar family that had little patience and care to raise a child. She was an accident, simply putting it and to keep up appearances it was good for the couple - Augustus and Indra Attwater, to have an heir. They never pretended to be parents, she basically raised herself along with her nanny - Rosa.

Izzy loved Rosa like a mother until she died suddenly when Izzy was fifteen years old. She was devastated but she learned to deal with it, alone. Or maybe she just got used to the feeling of pain, she couldn’t tell you the difference. It was hard to make friends, to date, to really do anything. She could never tell who was in her life for her and who was in it for what they thought she could give them. She mostly kept her distance, and spent her time and money trying to better the world.

She took part in building multiple homeless shelters, along with a few shelters for teenagers only, extensive background checks on all employees and a counselor on the site at all times. She built community gardens, hoping to help those who were hungry and she even helped build houses for the homeless and stocked the closets with clothes. She realized that life was about appearance, as sad as that sounds. A homeless man or woman was more likely to get the job if they were dressed nicely, appeared clean and were clean shaven. That was how she met Alycia, and even at fifteen Izzy knew she would spend her life with her.

At 17 she was pregnant with her little boy, and she never took it out her son the way he was conceived. She would never blame her innocent little boy, instead she showered him in love and adoration. She had already been dating Alycia for two years at that point, and she was convinced her beautiful blonde girlfriend would leave her. It wasn’t her personality, or anything she did that convinced her, just merely Izzy’s mental state, but she didn’t. She surprised her.

Alycia told her she loved her, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and that she would raise Matthew like he was her own - Izzy never thought she could love two people so much.

“Alright my loves, what’s the plan for today?” Izzy asked as she carried Matthew into the kitchen, kissing Alycia lovingly on the neck when she passed her before placing him in his highchair.

“I believe we have some birthday shopping to dooooo.” Alycia sing songed, smirking at the oblivious little boy while she handed him some carrot sticks, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich - cut diagonally - and a sippy cup full of Apple juice.

“Righttttt, I have the cake which we can put in the fridge for tomorrow, we have to get some last minute gifts and decorations. Vampires, that’s really the theme we are going with?”

“That’s the theme he chose babe, we can’t dismiss it just because you find it ridiculous.”

“I don’t find vampires ridiculous, I find the fact that our almost three year old son is obsessed with vampires a little ridiculous though.”

“ampire! Ampire!” Matthew chimed in, face covered in peanut butter, “Grrr”

Giggling Izzy simply waved her hand in his direction in a ‘I rest my case’ gesture.

Two hours later they were stuffed into the car, listening to Baby Shark on repeat - which didn’t annoy Izzy half as much as it used to thanks to all the remixes people kept releasing - and on their way to the mall. Matthew fell asleep half way there and she couldn’t help but smile at him. He honestly looked exactly like her - except he had curly brown hair where as her’s was wavy. They both had bright green eyes and baby cheeks with light brown hair.

Alycia on the other hand was Blonde with baby blue eyes, those eyes are Izzy’s weakness - no matter how many times she tries to deny it. She reached over, grabbing Alycia’s hand and placing butterfly kisses gently across the back smiling when she heard the little chuckles. Izzy had never had another relationship - but she is positive this one would be her favorite anyway. They were so loving, kind, patient, romantic, well at least Izzy always tried. Tried to be the best she could be, to show her son how to treat a woman and to ensure Alycia always knew how much she meant to her. Not with words, but with actions.

It felt like they were in the mall forever, Izzy loved shopping like any other person, but it had already been a long day - Matthew was still sleeping, and she just wanted to get home and cuddle with her almost wife and her little boy. With that being said, they got way more than they actually needed but Alycia always said they could never spoil him - they were simply loving him - and packed up in the car.

She couldn’t help the fond smile when “Turning page” by Sleeping at last came on the radio, the song she proposed to Alycia too, and she began to sing to her. Stealing kisses at each red light, sweet and soft caresses - she had to prevent the little minx from trying to tease her while driving - she had every intention of living past today.

When they made it to the bridge that meant they were only ten minutes from home, they got stuck in a giant traffic jam. People were honking, getting out of their cars to yell their impatience at each other like that would solve the problem, and still 45 minutes later they were stuck in the same spot. Izzy reached over and pulled Alycia close to her - she knew she hated bridges, an irrational fear that it will collapse underneath them - and tried to distract her by singing along to the next song that came on, “It will rain, bruno mars”

It worked, Alycia was smiling and giggling with the soft kisses and sweet words being whispered into her ear, because the song was right after all, if Izzy lost her family she would have no sunlight, no anything. Not without them.

As if out of a nightmare, mid serenade, the bridge below them suddenly released a loud ** **CRACK**** and everyone seemed to freeze, it was quiet. Eerily quiet, like they just weren’t sure if they heard what they thought they had heard, until it cracked again, and again, and then the middle of the bridge crumpled under the never ending stack of cars, and they watched in horror as they all fell a good 250 feet into the water.

They say near death experiences are slow, like everything goes in slow motion and your life passes before your eyes. That’s wrong, it was more like Izzy saw **_**everything**_** _-_ an extreme adrenaline rush that allowed her to take in every single detail. Even the one’s she didn’t want to see. Screams - that was the first thing that brought Izzy and Alycia out of their shared terror, everyone was screaming. Including Matthew who must have awoken when the first screams broke out. Wasting absolutely no time, Izzy threw her door open, grabbing Matthew out of his car seat before going to the other side of the car and dragging a horrified Alycia out.

“Lycia! Lycia! You have to look-” Another loud ****CRACK**** and more of the bridge fell. It shook the ground beneath them and Izzy held onto Matthew and Alycia tighter, trying to regain her balance.

“We have to run!” She screamed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, “Shh it’s okay baby boy, you’ll be okay. I promise.” Izzy was horrified. She couldn’t lose her son, not her little boy. She had never ran so fast, She had never held onto anyone as tight as she was holding onto the two people that made up her life, and she cried actual tears when they had finally made it to the grass, off the bridge. She stopped, her heart hammering in her chest, her breathing coming in spurts and hugged Matthew to her body. He was shaking, or maybe she was shaking, but either way she needed to calm him down.

She couldn’t take her eyes away from the bridge, she couldn’t seem to look away as car upon car fell into the water, as screams were still erupting all around them, as a fire broke out on the other side of the extremely large hole in the middle of the bridge that had just collapsed under them. Alycia was crying in her side, holding onto her and Matthew for dear life and that’s when Izzy saw it.

A little girl, that couldn’t be more than 5 years old. Alone, next to a car. Where were her parents? Izzy couldn’t see anyone on the bridge, anyone who didn’t fall into the water had already abandoned their cars and she was alone, too afraid to move.

Handing Matthew to Alycia she looked into her eyes, she could see the plea, the silent ‘please don’t go.’ but she had too, she couldn’t just watch - she couldn’t just wait. No, she kissed Matthew on the forehead and told him she loved him more than all the stars in the sky. She kissed Alycia and told her she couldn’t wait to marry her, and then she ignored the screams and ran. She ran hard, harder than she had ran before for the second time that day

“Hi sweetie, what’s your name?” She tried not to panic, not to scare her more than necessary.

“K-K-Kaya..”

“That is such a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl, I’m Izzy, can you come with me? My wife and my son are right over there and ill help you find your parents.” She didn’t have to wait long for Kaya to reach for her and she scooped her up in time to hear another loud ****CRACK****.

Terror shot down her spine, she could do this, she had to do this. Kaya had a vise grip around her body, and she knew that this was it. Either they made it across the crack or they both died. She twisted the girl, so she was holding her around her shoulders and under her legs - she would at least ensure she made it, if nothing else.

****CRACK****.

She ran, like a bullet out of a gun she took off and she didn’t look back. She ignored the screams, she tried not to hear the desperate “mommy!!!!” coming from her little boy, she focused on breathing, her heart hammering in her ears and the loud-

****CRACK** **

****CRACK****

That just kept on coming, until finally she saw it.

She was out of time, it was falling and it was taking her with it, she whispered for Kaya to be brave and threw her as gently as possible across the large cavern. The last thing she saw was Kaya land safely on the grass before the bridge collapsed under her and the terrified screams of her son, her fiancé and the little girl she saved filled her ears as she fell.

* * *

“Bella! Bella?” I groaned, I wished the voice would go away, the softness of unconsciousness was better than the growing pain I was becoming aware of. The only person who ever called me “Bella” was Rosa, and she wasn’t alive anymore so what the hell was going on?

I barely managed to open my eyes and blink as my vision became less blurry, A woman with short brunette hair was staring at me - a distracted part of my mind noticed the morning sun blaring through the window, and that seemed wrong somehow.

“Ma’am.” A deeper voice spoke up and I tried to turn to see who it was even as the woman looked up and away from me. I couldn’t really look back at the man talking, because when I tried to move I felt a wave of dizziness. “I need to examine her.”

Why was he talking to that woman like I wasn’t standing right here? I spoke up for myself, “Head…Hurts..” I focused to try to find anything else wrong when slowly my mind starting putting together the pieces of why I was here, I was alive!

My eyes blinked as he shown a light in them, but I couldn’t help but laugh in spite of the pain it caused - I was alive. I was here. Falling off the bridge should have killed me, I was sure it was going to kill me and yet here I was alive!

“Can you tell me your name?” He asked and the woman next to me, the one that had woken me up started to speak. I watched as he shook his head at her.

“Izzy, Izzy Attwater.” I muttered

“Who’s the president?” He followed up while seemingly distracted looking at my vitals on the machine next to me.

“Trump.” I told him and watched him move his eyes back to my face. His poker face wasn’t perfect. I could see I’d gained some interest from him. The woman next to me made some half moaned noise and I ignored her. Why was she even still here?

“Where do you go to school?” He asked while looking in my eyes again,

“UCLA, I am part of the culinary program” How was that a standard question? The woman watching made a noise again.

“I think perhaps we should get a second opinion, it could be a classic concussion, they can cause confusion.” He turned to tell the woman

“I don’t know her, why are you asking her?” I didn’t need anyone making my decisions, unless it was Alycia of course - where was she?

“I’m her mother.” The woman looked sick and pale now and I stared at her in disbelief. “Renee Higginbotham.” I watched in shock as he listened to her and walked away, leaving the room.

“It’s okay Bella, everything will be okay.” The woman told me and patted my arm. “You’ll be okay soon.”

I tried to sit up, “Where’s Alycia and Matthew? I want to see them!”

I tried to get out of the bed, if no one would help me then I would find them myself. It took me a minute to register the arms trying to hold me down, “I need to find Alycia! Matthew!”

“Bella sweetheart, it’s okay. Calm - why aren’t you doing anything?!” The woman - Renee yelled and my vision rapidly became darker before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was days later and I felt emotionally numb as I sat in the hospital bed and talked to the doctor about my unusual amnesia. I didn’t volunteer any more information, because it was clear the time or two I tried to make anyone understand - anyone **_**believe,**_** that this wasn’t my body, was taken as proof of serious brain damage and they tested me far too many times already.

I knew then I had died on that bridge, I had left my wife and son behind and I didn’t know how to handle that. In order to keep what little sanity I had left I decided that I had to look on the bright side - at least they were alive. I wasn’t sure why death equaled the body of a fifteen year old girl, and I didn’t even know what to do with my new found ‘second chance’.

I knew I wasn’t crazy though, I had my bag, my actual bag, with my Iphone 11 pro max from 2020 - with pictures of my wife and son. Videos. It was in my jacket pocket along with the charger - and my apple watch… Somehow it had come with me - along with my engagement ring on a necklace around my neck. I honestly couldn’t understand any of this.

Doctors were baffled, psychologist’s were baffled, and Renee was beside herself, but I was getting released today in spite of no one having any answers. I was being sent home with the woman who was apparently my mother. They were concerned about school - and I honestly wanted to scream that I had to repeat three years of high school. Two months until I started sophomore year of high school - **_**again.**_** Thank god for a photographic memory.

Renee didn’t think I should go, but the doctor thought I would recover by then. I refused the drugs he wanted to shove down my throat, and tried desperately to remember anything I could from 2005, but my mind was blank. I was only three in 2005.

Everyone was talking about me, right in front of me, like I wasn’t even there and I couldn’t make myself contribute. I had no idea what I could or couldn’t say. I wanted out of here, away from prodding questions. I wanted to hold my little boy again, I wanted to figure out what the hell happened. It was because of that, I was accepting all of this, for now.

They used a wheelchair to take me to the pick up, and I watched as Renee pulled up to get me. I made my way into her car and put the seat belt on in silence. I checked my bank account and was pleasantly surprised that I still had all of my funds available to me, what the hell was going on?

I ignored how she stared at me and started to make a plan, I had to activate my phone..how? It didn’t exist yet, what kind of phones did they have in 2005? I cringed, nothing good. Maybe I could simply get a sim card for it - or slip apple a list of specs so they can release the 11 early.

It was obvious Renee was at a loss of what to say or do, but I wasn’t really any better off. She was a stranger to me, but she thought she was my family. “You’ll have to call your father when we get back. I’ve told him about, well, everything, but he still wants to hear your voice.”

I looked over at her as she stared straight out the windshield and drove, “I have no idea what to say to him.” I didn’t even know who he was supposed to be. This was the first I’d heard that he didn’t live at the house I was going to, or that he existed at all.

“Charlie knows that, you could just talk about anything. Talk about the rain in Forks if you have too, it’ll be enough for him.” Renee’s voice rose a little, showing she was more upset than she was trying to let on.

“Forks? Charlie? Charlie Swan?”

Renee pulled over and we’d barely made it out of the parking lot. She turned to stare at me, “Do you remember him?” Her question was tense, and I felt myself paling a bit more as I started to think I might know who he is.

“No..” I stammered quickly, not wanting to be taken right back to the hospital. Renee didn’t look happy, but I sat quietly as she pulled back into the road and stared out the window.

“What do you do for a living?” I asked quietly, but my real question was next

“I teach kindergarten, We’re on summer break, so I have time to care for you.” Renee’s voice broke at her words.

“And Charlie?” I felt my heart pounding as I asked that question

“He works as a police officer in Forks, Washington.” Renee told me and I froze as my heart hammered even more. I struggled with a panic attack, I was Isabella Swan? That’s who I woke up as? I was in **_**twilight?**_** The vampire movie my son was obsessed with?! “Are you okay, you look a little pale.” Renee asked, and I managed to nod, but my mind was swimming in shock.

Instead of heaven, or hell, or limbo, or anywhere else! I was stuck living the life of a teenage character in a romance with an overbearing vampire male lead that I felt nothing but loathing for. How many times had I said that Bella was naïve to stay with him, how many times had I said she could have tossed a stone through the Cullens window and found a better match than Edward? I was in her life? Her story? Did the Cullens exist? Did I exist or was I in some kind of coma induced punishment?

“Bella, have you seen my shoes?”

The yelling woke Izzy up and she grimaced. She’d been living in this house for a month and apparently, not only did Renee _refuse_ to call her by her actual name - but she couldn’t handle not being taken care of for that long. Those shoes would be where she left them, _again._

The book, story, future? Whatever, had hinted at the relationship between Bella and her mother, and it wasn’t good, but this was ridiculous. Izzy was not amused. She had a three year old son - she tried to fight the stab of pain that thought caused - that didn’t demand as much attention. She was not the mother in this house, she was dealing with enough of her own problems, which were _huge_ by the way! She had to remind the woman about bills, grocery shopping, getting gas, and the fact that Izzy did not remember any of the stories she kept trying to shove down her throat - and all of that was bad enough. Now she had to help her get dressed?

Alright, maybe Izzy was slightly moody - but you try dying and waking up in another body and tell me how you feel? Her dreams had been nice, she had gotten married, had her sons party, been in her _own_ life, and waking up yet another morning - Izzy shifted to the side to see the clock and her teeth gritted - waking up at 6 am, none the less, to help someone get dressed so she could go play tennis was not her idea of fun.

“Bella? Bella? Bella?!” Izzy tried to take deep breathes and ignore the annoying prodding but Renee just kept calling while coming closer and Izzy wrapped a pillow over her head and tried to calm her temper. She was stuck in this, she had to make it work…didn’t she?

Was it sad that she was looking forward to moving to Forks and dealing with vampires trying to kill her? Izzy grimaced at that thought, but Charlie seemed much easier to live with in the vision. That’s what she would call it. Books made her sound crazy, hell, vision made her sound crazy too but at least vision made more sense - in a werewolves and vampires exist kind of way.

Mid thought the door opened and Izzy bristled, even if she were Renee’s daughter - at fifteen there should be a knock and a waiting for permission to enter. “Bella, did you hear me? Have you seen my shoes?”

She tried, she really did, and she kept herself from saying a _lot_ of the rude things she wanted to say while she stared at Renee, but her face must have been expressive because Renee’s eyes widened. Izzy gritted her teeth and gripped her pillow tighter, “No I haven’t seen your shoes, and it’s **_**IZZY.**_** ”

She wouldn’t budge on that, she hated Bella - only Rosa could call her that. She hated Izabella. She like Izzy. Period. She didn’t offer to get up and help look for them, which was probably what Renee wanted from her.

“I’m gonna be late,” Renee complained and that was it. Izzy took a deep breath and used all the patience she had left to keep herself in check - thank god for her experience with children.

“If you put your things where they belong from now on, it won’t happen again.” Renee’s eyes widened once again, even as Izzy tried to keep her voice patient. There was so much Izzy could follow that statement up with, but she tried to stay patient. This was a teaching moment, not a cuss this dumb ass out moment, what would Alycia say? Patience is a virtue. She tried not to snort. Renee was one of those mothers that no matter how bad you had it she was the center of attention. She was a drama queen, Renee believed her daughter had amnesia - had lost fifteen years of her life and still wanted to be the one taken care of.

“Don’t talk to me like that, I am your mother!” Renee’s voice rose after a shocked moment and Izzy just stared at her.

“No, you aren’t.” Did Izzy have to poke the bear? No, did she want to poke the bear? Absolutely.

“We will be talking about this later young lady, I don’t need to be any later today than I already am, but when I get back..” The threat hung in the air and Izzy rolled over in the bed, pulling the blanket over her head. Blanket fortress, no one exists outside the fortress.

As the front door slammed - proving Renee could find her own shoes - Izzy growled, sleep wasn’t happening now. She rolled out of bed and started toward her bathroom for a shower, she glared at the nearly empty bottle of shampoo. Knowing the last time Renee went shopping she’d been told they were nearly out of it and thanked whoever forced her into this life they at least did it with her bank account full.

She’d never been one to over indulge but this time she would spoil herself too - She had nothing else to take her mind off her troubles. So that’s what she did, she went to the store and got everything she needed - she enjoyed the walk. She thanked any and all Deity’s that her tan followed her into the reincarnation life and her muscles too. It was funny how she actually looked nothing like Kristen Stewart - in fact she looked more like a season one of Originals Davina Clare except with stormy blue eyes.

It made her all that more curious on what the Cullen’s would look like, obviously insanely beautiful with golden eyes but besides that. Izzy went shopping and expanded her wardrobe. Bella wasn’t a fan of anything fun - dressy - or well anything but Izzy? Now she was. She spent the day wandering around - doing things she had every intention to do anyway. Like, taking her permit test. Thank god they allow you to do it at fifteen in Phoenix - and money makes things so much easier. Just slip them a 100 dollar bill and no one bats an eye lash that Renee isn’t with her.

She took her permit test and drivers test in the same day - and walked away with her license. Thank god. She wouldn’t get her car today - she’d have to order it custom made, but at least she didn’t have to wait on Renee. Next stop was the tattoo parlour. She got her belly button pierced, her nipples and her tongue. If she was going to live a new life, she was at the very least going to force herself to enjoy it.

Renee was irritating - she couldn’t deny that, but she had been dying when she woke up. It was death or this - and as much as she would love to be returned to her little boy, she wouldn’t want to die. She needed to try and keep that in mind - at least she was alive.

“I don’t know how I feel about you having a driver’s license now, you’re still recovering and you haven’t remembered anything yet.” Renee spoke up about a week later. She was still ignorant about the piercings, the car that Izzy had ordered and the tattoos she planned to receive tomorrow - but she knew about the license. Izzy felt it was the very least she could do.

“I might not. I can’t stop living because I can’t remember my past.” Izzy spoke calmly, giving herself all the praise in the world she somehow managed to keep her attitude in check. It was easier now that she didn’t feel so helpless or lost, but Renee still enjoyed pushing her buttons.

Izzy made sure to sign up for Biology this year, it was all she could do to avoid taking that class with Edward. The school tested her, after Renee explained the amnesia - and her scores were better. Scary good in fact, she’d aced each and every test. She thought about downplaying her ability, but ultimately decided against it, she was proud of her brain. It was something from her old life she could show off.

Izzy tried to fill her schedule, completely with extra classes to get as much out of the way as possible - but Renee wouldn’t let her, nor would her counselor. They suggested taking it easier, since she was recovering and dealing with the amnesia. That was a set back. She’d wanted to skip Edward’s grade all together, but she knew it was a losing battle where Renee was concerned.

She got her tattoos all at the same time, she was used to the pain of them, and she barely even flinched. On her upper back she got a pair of dark black angel wings, with a bright pink halo above them and the words

‘if our love could have saved you - you would have lived forever.’ - Alycia, Matthew’

On the right side of her body, down her stomach across her ribs are the words, 

Throw me to the wolves and I’ll return leading the pack.

On the left side of her body, down her stomach and across her ribs are the words,

When life puts you in tough situations, don’t say ‘why me’ say ‘try me.’

And finally her lower back, the ‘tramp stamp’ area, is a detailed heart with a sash across it that says Death is not the end with a beautifully designed pair of angel wings, simply black and white no color.

They healed fast - faster than she remembered being able to heal before and she was able to hide them from Renee. Who commented on her wardrobe at least once a day - she wouldn’t say she dressed like a slut, but she didn’t dress like a 2005 school girl either. It was simply the same things she used to wear - minus the fashion that will be present in fifteen years.


	3. Ghost..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very emotionally invested into all of Izzy's thoughts. She is feeling so many things she's trying to sort through everything! There is some Major Twilight Bashing in this chapter, everything that Izzy has ever felt and thought about Twilight will be summarized here. Some edward bashing too. You've been prewarned! (:

Izzy looked up from the steak she was seasoning to lock eyes with Renee, who was sitting on the counter watching her cook annoyingly swinging her feet like Matthew used to do. It caused an ache in Izzy that she didn’t want to think about. When Renee had gotten back She had a sad look on her face as she studied Izzy.

Izzy titled her head curiously. She was wearing a white halter top with black leggings and a pair of comfortable slipper boots - she wondered if the reason for Renee’s sudden sadness was the belly button ring and tattoos she disapproved of. She wondered how old Renee was when she had Bella, not that it in anyway excused her complete lack of motherly instinct but she was curious none the less. She didn’t remember ever hearing anything about it,

She paused. “How old are you?”

Renee clearly didn’t like that question. “I’m thirty four, Bella.” her voice caught and Izzy watched the tears start again. She had long since stopped trying to correct her for calling her Bella instead of Izzy. Renee did this once in awhile, when Izzy asked something she should ‘know’. Renee excused herself and Izzy sighed heavily before focusing on cooking again.

She loved to cook and she was good at it, it was what she was going to school for after all…or what she _was_ going to school for. She cringed, dreams and hard work down the drain? She aspired to try out for Hell’s Kitchen - win and serve under Gordon Ramsey himself. Losing was never an option in her mind. She wouldn’t give up. She didn’t give up. She had never been a quitter. She wondered if he was even in this world.. the thought made her want to cry. She had tried to search herself - granted she was only around four in 2005 but Augustus and Indra Attwater existed here. However instead of a beautiful little girl named Izabella Attwater they instead had a son named Carl. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when she found out. Who the hell names a kid Carl?

What made her heart squeeze in a painful clutch was that his nanny’s name was Rosa. _Her Rosa._ Needing something to distract her mind, Izzy pulled her phone out of her purse and connected her Air-pods, instantly playing the song ‘Gangsta by Kehlani’ talk about a woman crush. It was shocking to her that Renee hadn’t even realized she had technology that shouldn’t exist or technology at all for that matter. She didn’t seem to question that Izzy had a phone or headphones. Izzy is sure wireless headphones didn’t exist in 2005, so why the hell Renee never asked when she sees Izzy with them in her ears is beyond her - although part of her is insanely thankful for that fact.

What would she even say if someone asked her about them? _Come with me if you want to live._ Izzy chuckled, maybe a terminator joke would be inappropriate. She’d have to figure out something though, she couldn’t leave her iPhone and she’d pretend it was something only _some_ people had access too but the Cullens would surely see through that. Okay, so maybe she was dependent on it but who wasn’t in 2020? She was already suffering without her mac book or her play station 4, she refused to give up one of the only things she really had left from home. Izzy played absently with her grandmother’s ring still around her neck while she seasoned the potatoes and flipped the steaks.

She had always felt a little guilty that she had never given it to Alycia when she proposed but it didn’t feel like the right thing to do. Her grandmother had made six year old Izzy promise on her death bed she would only give the ring to the woman she would spend the rest of her life with and while her and Alycia were getting married she had always pushed away the thought that nagged her. If she was willing to marry Alycia - why wasn’t she willing to give her her grandmother’s ring? Was it because some part of her unconscious knew she would one day die?

She shook that thought out of her head…she had so many unanswered questions and how in the hell was she supposed to get answers? They didn’t exactly have a Yelp for people who should technically be dead. Was this reincarnation? She looked into the reflection of the mirror across from her while Ghost by Nick De La Hoyde played. Okay so obviously it was at the very least a type of reincarnation. What was the definition of that word again?

 _The rebirth of a soul into a new body._ Fitting. but that brought out new questions…why Bella? What happened to her soul when Izzy’s moved in? She shuddered at the wave of guilt and pain that thought caused. She had never liked Bella but she would have never wished her death on her. Not that she would have been in the least bit thankful to be in this position as a new born baby. She would make her parents miserable with the tears she would never stop crying - she had no doubts about that.

While she set the table she tried not to focus on how familiar this felt but it was so familiar she felt dizzy. If she closed her eyes she could hear Alycia laughing with Matthew while feeding him his dinner. His little face a mess with the potatoes and gravy he always managed to get even in her hair. She lit the candles she had found in the attic which she realized was something she always did when she ate dinner with Alycia. Another unnecessary but pleasant aesthetic feel to add to the meal.

She brushed off the tear that escaped when she realized she could practically smell Matthew's baby scent, something she had always secretly hoped didn’t disappear as he grew older. It was soft and soothing and god did she miss it or the feel of his brown silky curls in her fingers when she played with his hair before bed. She could hear him call her mommy in his over excited squeal while she served their plates and feel his body shake with the vibrations of his giggle when she dropped a kiss on his cheek - the top of his right cheek to be exact. Somehow always being the only place left food free no matter what he was eating.

'Angel by the wings -Sia' started to play as she realized that the more time that passed the less she seemed to ache over losing Alycia…what did that mean? Should they have been getting married? Izzy supposed that was a moot point now but it didn’t stop her brain from asking the question. Had she been about to marry Alycia for the wrong reasons? Was it love or companionship? Was it simply because she was lonely? Because she was in love with the idea of being in love? Izzy had always felt alone…even surrounded by people she felt more alone than when she was actually alone. People never _really_ listened, never _really_ cared, never _really_ saw. They wanted what they thought she could offer them…popularity. Money. Power. Status. She so unused to such a genuine soul, that Alycia - the woman who had become her best friend was a breathe of fresh air. Was that all it was? Love mistaken for _Love?_

She gripped her grandmothers ring in her palm so tightly that she was sure it would break the skin - she had her answer in the end, didn’t she? That’s why her grandmothers ring was ( _somehow)_ safely tucked away on her neck and not on the finger of her son’s other mother. She missed Alycia - her best friend, not Alycia - her fiancé. She was drowning in so much guilt she didn't know how to pull herself out of it. She had left her son, realized she was going to marry the wrong woman, and stolen someone else's body...if there was a hell - surely they had a special seat reserved for her? 

Izzy paused her music, considering the likely hood of being able to share a meal with Renee without losing her mind - especially during her current emotional dilemma. She strained her ears and could hear Renee arguing with someone on the phone, probably Charlie _again_. About her, _again._ How did Bella not move in with her father a long time ago? 

She rolled her eyes as she restarted her music and started to eat her dinner lost in her own head. The thought of Charlie brought up a whole new set of problems and their names were the _Cullens._ She was smart enough to know, logically, that she would be Edward's singer. She grabbed an ice cold pepsi out of the fridge - pulling down a glass cup and pouring some in before returning to her seat returning to her thoughts. She was technically Bella Swan now even if she was vastly different from the admittedly rather naïve young girl. She couldn't trust him - that much Izzy knew without a doubt. In the book he was an obsessive stalkerish vampire who was self deprecating and controlling - borderline abusive really. 

He would want to kill her, sneak into her room, degrade her, and his family would do nothing to stop him.. did they really not know the things he was getting himself into? No, that's not possible. Especially with Alice's gift. Izzy had read Midnight Sun - okay so she wasn't proud of that fact but what do you want from her? It was more curiosity than anything and Edward's mind was a darker place than even she imagined it would be. In fact even though she despised the series - she had read all of the books including _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner,_ and Life _and Death: Twilight reimagined._ She had read them with Alycia and found herself more often than not reading them to Matthew before he fell asleep. She had even seen all five movies. More times than she wishes to admit. 

The only parts of the movie that held her attention were the scenes with one of the Denali sisters - they were beautiful, stunning and she felt like Edward was an idiot for having and dismissing Tanya's interest especially for someone as plain as Isabella Swan. She isn't one to woman bash, but Bella was clearly written to be replaced with the readers imagination. Even being cast as Kristen Stewart, who is the definition of plain. It's easy to put yourself in her shoes - fantasizing you're with the infamous Edward Cullen - if she has no _real_ personality to endure. 

Unfortunately it seems that the Cullens actually exist, and a seventeen year old vampire who had been alive for over a century but hadn't let go of his early 1900s mind frame really was used to perpetuate the height of romance. In reality it was a story that was anti feminist and glorified controlling, emotionally and mentally abusive boyfriends with woman who are entirely self reliant on them. She vaguely remembered reading an article where Stephanie said she had "dreamed about Edward and the Cullens and just knew she had to write about them.." that line had never creeped her out more. Was it a vision Stephanie Meyer was having? Of another world featuring the Cullens? She basically stalked them in her dreams then wrote about their personal lives and sold it to billions of people? Not to mention five successful movies. _Fucking Savage, Stephanie._

As the thought passed through her mind, Savage by Megan thee Stallion started to play - obviously Stephanie Meyer should have been the one to feature in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Homophobia in this chapter...sorry! I was listening to Hearts on Fire by Illenium while writing and I didn’t really mean for it to get so emotional but here we are!

Renee was out god knows where and Izzy was sitting at the kitchen table sipping at a glass of Grape juice while reading a book she was only half paying attention too. Her mind kept wandering to who created grape juice? Who looked at grapes one day and decided smashing them together and putting the juice into a glass was the best way to go about consuming them? Did that person ever get any recognition for one of the best inventions or like most Hero's did they get no praise? The thought while random made her sad and then she realized how bored she must be to be focusing solely on grapes and closed the book with a frustrated huff.

She had nothing else to think about, every time she tried she was consumed by thoughts of her life. Her _old_ life. What was Matthew doing? Was he happy? Did he miss her? Was he angry that she sacrificed herself to save another or was he proud of her? Which would she prefer? And Alycia? Now that she had time to sort out her feelings on that situation she felt so much guilt. Maybe now at least she could find someone who could love her in the way Izzy never could. She just wished it didn't take her death for her to realize it. 

The slamming of the front door brought her out of her thoughts and she internally groaned, she was in no mood to deal with whatever drama this was about to be, today. As quickly as she could she reopened the book to any random page and played some music. "Sugar by Robin Schulz" started to play and she tapped her foot along with the beat. 

From her peripherals she could see Renee's lips moving, of course she was oblivious to the fact that Izzy was reading or pretend reading. It never crossed Renee's mind that maybe Izzy was too busy to listen to whatever adventure she wanted to gossip about, or whatever boy Renee wanted as her flavor of the week. She couldn't call them men, they were much younger than Renee and while older than Izzy in both of her lives they were immature as hell. She supposes all men that go after older woman are, its what attracts them after all. Makes them feel young again?

A hand waving in front of her face had her sighing but pausing her music and setting her book down, "Are you even listening to me Bella?" Renee asked eyeing her

"Of course I am, continue.." Izzy had learned to play along, Renee didn't care for her opinion, she just wanted the attention that came with Izzy listening to Renee's opinion. 

"Excellent," Renee beamed and picked up where she left off, As Izzy predicted she was talking about a local boy she met. He was younger than her, and a baseball player and a part of Izzy's mind started tingling with recognition. 

"Did you say his name was Phil?" She asked, feigning interest.

"Yes! I'm not sure if I should..." She tuned her back out, this was Bella's step father. She couldn't remember when Renee and him had met in the books, or if that was even mentioned before. She also didn't remember if Bella had to convince Renee to go out with him or if she just decided on her own. From what little she was listening, it sounded like Renee had already agreed to a date and was trying to talk herself out of it, or just wanting Izzy to encourage her. 

"I think you should go," She piped up ignoring whatever Renee was about to say. The woman really could just talk and talk if she let her, "He sounds nice, has a stable career," she tried not to snort, minor baseball? Stable career? But it fed Renee's ego if the way her shoulders squared and her smiled widened was anything to go by, "He's young and interested. You deserve to be happy...mom." She forced the word out through grit teeth which Renee didn't notice. The first time Izzy stumbled on the word it was after Renee had pointed out she never called her mom anymore and Renee spent an hour dramatically complaining about how hard it seemed for Izzy to call her mom anymore. Even though Renee was sacrificing much of her summer to care for her. 

Izzy had never wanted to smack someone more than in that moment, especially because Renee was hardly ever home with her. If she really was a clueless fifteen year old Bella, she would be screwed. 

"I was thinking we could double date! His nephew is here for a short while and I think it would be so good for you Bella!" 

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa wait what? She didn't remember hearing anything about a nephew, or a date? Bella had said her dating history was shot. It's why she was so surprised the boys of forks were drooling over her. So why did Renee suddenly want to set her up? Was now the right time to scream "Im gay" and run to her room or was that too dramatic? 

Maybe she should do something more subtle like have Renee find her in the closet and then exclaim dramatically how she is now out of the closet...and when the hell did Izzy become so theatrical? She never had to come out to her parents, they set her up with boys that luckily already knew Izzy was gay, everyone had know but her parents it seemed, and while Izzy never knew their true reasoning, they always took her on a fake date anyway just to appease her parents but respected her boundaries. 

She couldn't expect that kind of treatment in 2005, could she? Were there even gay celebrities in 2005? Okay well obviously yes but _outed_ gay celebrities? Doubt it. Gay marriage wasn't even legal yet! This was a defining moment for Izzy. She had never hidden who she was before, she was out and proud. Gay and proud. Love is Love. Oh shit could she play same love by Macklemore?! Was that a 2005 song? Shit Izzy really should have paid more attention to the years songs were released.. 

What if she pretended she wrote it herself? _Sorry Macklemore...?_

Clearing her throat, not giving an answer to the prospect of a rather uncomfortable and awkward date she didn't want to go on, "what if I was gay?" She blurted out internally wincing, 

Renee stopped mid sentence and just stared at her, If Izzy had known all it would take to shut Renee up was the word 'gay' she would have been throwing it around for weeks now. 

It was making her uncomfortable, the way Renee just stared at her. It almost looked like she wasn't even blinking, she felt a tingling sensation in her fingers that confused her but she couldn't even focus on that. She was too busy worrying why her body was suddenly reacting like Renee was a predator. Her heart was beating faster and her fight or flight instincts were flaring. _What the hell?_

"You're not gay, Bella." It was cold, the way she said it. The first time she had heard Renee be anything other than whiny or dramatic. Goosebumps broke out on her arms and she just stared back at Renee. She had never backed down from anything before. So fighting her instincts she sat up straighter, unwavering in her eye contact. 

"And if I was?" Izzy pressed, raising a challenging eye brow. 

"I said.." Renee took a step closer, the only thing separating them being the table and it looked like Renee would jump over it if Izzy said the wrong thing again, "You're not." She finished with a nod of her head, like that finalized the conversation and any silly belief that Izzy could possibly be gay. 

Rage coursed through her body, who the hell did she think she was? She jumped up, the chair she was previously sitting in fell back against the floor with a loud thud while she leaned forward towards Renee, her palms pressed flat against the table while she glared at the woman, "And who are you to decide that for me?!" Her voice raised against her wishes,

"I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!" Renee raised her voice to match Izzy's, "Be ready for our date at 6." With that she spun and stormed out of the room leaving a fuming Izzy behind. Of fucking course Renee would be homophobic, she wouldn't be surprised if everyone was! Thinking back on it there wasn't a single gay character in any of the twilight books, the entire Cullen family was from a time when being gay was unheard of...what would they think of Isabella Swan being gay? and Charlie? 

The tingling was spreading up her arms with her panic, did she seriously die and escape a doomed marriage and a pandemic only to end up in a solely homophobic world where she only remembers a handful of black characters? No, that couldn't possibly exist could it? A world where being gay was unheard of or was that simply more of Stephanie Meyers perversion of the world she was spying on? 

She squeezed her eyes shut, the tingling was still in her fingers and hands, spreading up her arms and into her chest. It wasn't necessarily painful, more so uncomfortable, foreign. Was it because she was panicking so much? She only remembered feeling so out of control minutes before her death...was that what this was? Was she dying? _Again?!_

* * *

"Bella, Bella. _àngel,_ wake up. _Esta bien._ You're dreaming," She could hear the voice in her ear as a hand was shaking her awake. She startled, looking around, sweat was dripping down her face. Her heart was racing. Her hands were shaking. The tingling was still there.. 

"Rosa?" She opened her eyes confused, only to be met by the face of the woman who had been her mother, the woman she missed so much. Her long white hair was pulled into a bun as she always loved to wear it, her kind brown eyes staring at Izzy was so much love her throat felt tight. She had a red scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and her glasses hung low on her nose. Izzy wasn't sure if you could tell what was sweat and what was tears but she knew she had shed a few. She reached a shaky hand up to touch a wrinkly cheek and drew in a sharp breath, she felt so real. 

_"_ I'm here, _Mija._ I'm here." Rosa whispered, opening her arms for her and she fell into them willingly. She didn't understand what was happening? Where was she? Was this death? Had she finally died? Would Renee find Bella's body on the floor of her kitchen? 

She looked around as much as she could without releasing Rosa from the death grip she had on her, afraid to let go. Afraid to so much as move or she would leave. She would be alone again.. She didn't want to be alone again. She was in a room, but it was too dark to make out any details. Blurry around the edges or maybe that was the tears still actively running down her face. She was in a pure white bed that definitely wasn't Bella's and a choked sob came from her throat. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, Rosa always smelled like the perfect blend of _paella_ and _churros._ It never failed to make Rosa laugh when ever Izzy would tell her that, she would claim the two don't go together at all, but Izzy didn't care. It was simply and purely Rosa - and it also happened to be two of her favorite foods. 

" _Paella_ and _Churros_ ," She whispered inhaling deeply once again and was rewarded with high chuckling and a light swat to the thigh that had her own grin so wide she knew her face would hurt soon,

"Silly girl," Rosa chided playfully, placing a kiss on her forehead and rocking her slowly in her arms. 

"I missed you so much." Izzy whispered burying her face in Rosa's neck, she felt like a little girl again. 

"Not as much as I miss you, _Mija_." It didn't escape her notice that Rosa used present tense, and she gripped her tighter, 

"What's going on? Where am I? Where are we?" She knew she should be more panicked but she wasn't. One minute she was alone in a strange world and now she was with her mother and this was all she wanted. 

"You needed me and I came.. didn't I always tell you I would?" Rosa whispered in her ear, running her fingers through her hair

"Can't I stay with you?" Izzy's voice was small and vulnerable in a way it hadn't been since she was truly only a fifteen year old girl,

Rosa smiled sadly, a few more tears leaking free, "No _Mija,_ you can't. You have so much to look forward to in life. 

"This isn't real is it?" Izzy whispered painfully, another sob bursting free from her throat as she desperately clung to Rosa, "It's all in my head?" 

"Oh, _Mi_ _Nina Hermosa_ _,_ of course it's happening in your head...but why should that mean it isn't real?" Rosa wiped her own tears away with her free hand, before continuing, "There is so much you don't understand, and so much I wish I could tell you, but you have to promise me you'll be brave like I taught you. Strong like I taught you. and remember you're never truly alone, I'm always right here.." 

She pulled back just enough to place her hand over Izzy's heart that should have been beating erratically in her chest but was instead slow and calm, 

"You have such a beautiful life to look forward too." Rosa's eyes were pained but happy as she gazed into the ice blue eyes of her child and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Go live it." 

* * *

Izzy gasped, her eyes snapping open. She looked around only to find she was once again back in the kitchen, palms on the table where she had once been. No time seemed to have passed and yet she could still smell Rosa, still feel her arms wrapped her, still feel her slightly chapped lips on her cheek. 

Another sob came loose from her throat, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest. What was happening to her? Her eyes looked at the table and she watched as the tears splashed against the wood one by one until they were suddenly turned to ice before her very eyes. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed and she followed the path of the ice with her eyes to her palms still pressed against the table. Smoke seemed to be rising from them, the tingling becoming more prominent each second and she ripped her hands off the table in a panic. 

The tingling immediately stopped, and the smoke slowly began to recede but that wasn't what had her standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. Where her palms were pressed into the table, now sat perfect pure ice palm prints. Her hands. Her handprints. 

_What the hell is happening to me?!_ Was her last thought before darkness encompassed her and she fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Izzy woke up she had a splitting headache, worse than when she had died and her arms and legs felt weighted down. She knew she was in a bed, only because she could feel the mattress below her.

“Izzy?” It was a man's voice she didn’t recognize. She tried to open her eyes and whimpered in pain when the lights made the pain in her head that much worse. 

She forced her body into a sitting position in time to lean - hopefully over the side of the bed and empty the contents of her stomach all over the floor. She felt someone begin to rub circles onto her back, she was sure it was supposed to be soothing. Instead it only brought on a pins and needles sensation but she had no energy to push the hand off of her. 

“It’s alright, Bella. I’m here. I’m here.” She would recognize that whiny voice anywhere, Renee. No wonder her touch wasn’t comforting. She collapsed back against the mattress and the pillow she could feel against the side of her face and took deep breaths. 

Something cold was suddenly swiped across her mouth and she recoiled squeezing her eyes shut, “I’m just wiping off your mouth..” Spoke the kind voice of the man she didn’t recognize once again.

”I can do that, Charlie.” Renee's annoying voice cut through the calm again and her interest was peaked, _Charlie was here? Since when did he leave forks?_

”I got it,” He cut her off and she smiled despite the pain she felt, she liked this version of Charlie. He seemed to have some backbone already. 

“Can you open your eyes for me, sweetheart?” He asked softly and kindly, and she felt compelled to listen to him. So very slowly she worked to open her eyes and she was met by the kind face of Charlie Swan. He didn’t really look like he did in the movies. He had brown hair that hung down his forehead and flowed across his head. It looked soft and she wanted to run her fingers through it. He had kind brown eyes and his mustache wasn’t over the top or in your face, it complimented his features and when he smiled at her there were slight wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. 

“Daddy..” she didn’t know where it came from. She had never called any one that before in her life. Either of her lives. She’d never had a father, never needed a father. Augustus was the man who helped give her life but had never been someone she considered a father, a dad. But these brown eyes looking down at her with devotion - she had never wanted a dad more. Was she allowed to have this? Did it make her a bad person if she enjoyed having a father this time? Even if technically she had stolen him?

Whether she was in the right or wrong the beaming smile she got in return was enough to let her know she made the right decision, and if Renee had narrowed her eyes at them distastefully that was simply a bonus, “How are you feeling?” He asked, his fingers still cupping her face. She was grateful, she didn’t know if she’d have the energy to hold her head up without his help. 

“Everything hurts,” She whimpered and she hated how young she sounded. She was a prideful person, so why did she feel so comfortable being vulnerable around this man? A tear fell from her eye and his thumb wiped it away as it slide down her face, “My body feels heavy and tired..” 

She saw the way his smile faltered before he replaced it, to reassure her probably, and then without looking away from her he spoke again, “Renee, can you go get the doctor?” 

She heard Renee huff before the door opened and closed, and it was quiet for a few minutes. He was staring at her, studying her. Like she’d disappear if he looked away but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was safe. And Izzy wasn’t sure who’s eyes terrified her more. 

The sound of scuffling feet were heard before the door was once again opened, and her fa- _Charlie,_ stepped aside and a man in a white lab coat took his place. He had a name badge that read Doctor Reeds and he had the greenest eyes Izzy had ever seen. 

“Isabella, it feels like I just released you.” He attempted at a joke, she smiled a small smile. It was all she could manage. 

“Izzy, please.” She replied in a tiny voice. She had never liked Izabella. She would have to remember to spell it the way Bella’s name was spelled in the future but she pushed that though out of her head when he stepped forward to speak again. 

“What do you remember?” He asked it slowly, kindly, patiently and she wasn’t certain if he was asking about her previous memory loss or what happened in the kitchen - however long ago that was. She started to think back and remembered it all. 

The argument with Renee, the anger she felt, the tingling, _Rosa.._ at the thought of her mother her heart started to beat erratically in her chest. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to the rooms occupants if it wasn’t for the monitor that started to release loud and annoying beeps along with it. 

She remembered the way her palms had started to smoke...fire? But the table had been all ice. Like she had froze the table along with her tears. Like she had some kind of powers, but Bella was supposed to be a shield. _Only_ _a shield_. Did this mean she wasn’t? Or did this mean she had more powers than Bella herself?

It felt like hours but was simply a few minutes before she remembered she was supposed to be answering his question, “I remember being in the kitchen, a tingling sensation that spread up my arms and into my chest, and then getting lightheaded before I woke up here.”

It wasn’t a lie, she had just omitted certain truths. Like her apparent ability to freeze things? Charlie and Doctor Reeds exchanged glances while Renee was staring at the doctor with a desperate look on her face. Izzy didn’t have the energy to roll her eyes or she would have. 

“We’d like to perform some tests Izzy,” Doctor Reeds started and she narrowed her eyes. more tests? “Nothing like last time. But we’re concerned about your fainting spell and your sudden migraine.” 

She couldn’t disagree with him, fainting wasn’t normal. In her entire nineteen years of life she had never fainted once and while she didn’t exactly faint under _normal circumstances,_ she couldn’t tell him that. So she just agreed not that they were asking her anyway, him telling her was simply a courtesy - she knew that. As Bella Swan she was underage and Renee and Charlie would be the ones to consent or deny. 

“Do whatever you have too,” Renee sobbed - it was a fake sob. She wondered if the other two could tell. She’d been around Renee enough to know the difference, she didn’t even have any tears on her face. Her eyes were glossy but Izzy suspected that was years of being a drama queen working in her favor, could Renee cry on command?

”Wait just a minute.” Charlie’s firm voice cut through whatever Doctor Reeds was about to say and all eyes snapped to him but he was only looking at Izzy. Again with patience and love, was that what fathers did? 

“What do you feel comfortable with Izzy?” 

The question caught her off guard, Renee had never taken her opinion into account. Especially not when they had performed all the other tests Izzy hadn’t wanted, and she felt a rush of affection for the man.

”Nothing too invasive, and maybe something to help with the pain and heaviness?” She directed the question at Charlie, he was helping make this so much easier on her and this wasn’t at all how she had imagined him. The books had made him a bumbling idiot who was more awkward than Bella... was that his true nature or another Stephanie perversion? Was it simply her vulnerable state that had changed him from spineless to assertive? 

He nodded at her, showing her he took her words seriously before shooting a look at the doctor, it didn’t seem to Izzy like he had to say anything. Whatever that look meant it was the finality of the discussion. Renee again had a distasteful look on her face. Like she didn’t like being undermined but the she didn't say anything. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have a janitor come clean that up for you and a nurse Becky will prepare you for your tests." With a smile she assumed was supposed to put her at ease and probably would have succeeded if she wasn't developing a hospital phobia with all the omitted truths she was keeping to herself he exited the room and Izzy closed her eyes once again. 

She could hear Charlie and Renee whispering to each other, probably another argument but she couldn't hear any specifics and she didn't try hard. Her head was throbbing and it was making her feel sick all over again. She focused on controlling her breathing, taking comfort in the way the monitor slowed as her heart beat regulated. She vaguely heard someone come clean up the mess on the side of her bed and she felt the need to apologize but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. 

At least not until she felt someone messing with the IV she hadn't even noticed was in her hand, her eyes snapped open and a beautiful woman with long red hair and soft brown eyes was staring down at her with a smile, "Just making sure it's in properly and not causing you any discomfort." She explained softly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"I didn't even notice it until now, you did a good job." She replied just as quietly, her eyes barely open. The nurse lit up at her praise and she wondered how often nurses were actually recognized for all the work they did? She was having trouble staying on that train of thought, or any for that matter though. Whatever the nurse put in her IV was working and it was working quickly. She must have made some kind of face because the nurse suddenly chuckled, 

"It's just some pain meds, but it looks like it's going to knock you out." 

Charlie suddenly appeared behind Becky and she wondered when he had moved, or maybe she just hadn't noticed he had, "Don't worry kiddo. I'll be here when you wake up." 

It reassured her more than she thought it would, she hadn't even been aware she was worried about it. Her eyes were becoming heavier, taking longer to open after each blink before a thought suddenly hit her. 

"Hey daddy?" She noticed again that he beamed and she remembered Bella hardly ever called him dad. She'd fix that. 

"Yeah kid?" 

"How long have I been here?" 

She saw him tense, and swallow hard, "You were out for two days Izzy.." 

The last thing she saw before she gave in to the darkness was him smiling at her, but for the first time since he entered the room, it didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

The next time Izzy woke up, Charlie and Renee were sitting on the bed next to her. The pain in her head was gone and she could actually move her arms and legs, she counted that as progress. The rustling of the sheets had both of them sitting up straighter in their chairs and discarding the magazine for Charlie and the phone for Renee. Charlie pressed the button on her bed and then seconds later Doctor Reeds stepped in. It made her wonder how long she had been out this time. 

"Looks like someone is feeling better," His smile was wide and he was making notes on his clipboard while he spoke to her, 

"Much, thank you." It was easy to hear the gratitude in her voice.

"We did all the tests we needed while you were asleep," He started, thankfully getting right to the point. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Renee glare at him slightly, she wondered what he did to piss her off, "You were showing signs of a brain aneurysm, one that had ruptured. Thankfully, we found no sings of such a rupture and the CT scan came back negative on our search for an aneurysm but unfortunately that doens't mean one isn't there. It just means it may be too small to be seen on film right now." 

Izzy was sure she was staring at him wide eyed, so much was happening to her and she wasn't sure how to process it all. She had a _brain aneurysm?_ That was never mentioned with Bella either. 

When he saw that she wasn't going to respond his eyes darted to Renee and Charlie before he cleared his throat to continue, she felt Charlie take one of her hands between his two and hadn't realized how much she needed the comfort until that moment, 

"Because we were limited on noninvasive tests we couldn't investigate further but aside from future check ups there is no reason for you to stay with us. Some people live long lives with brain aneurysms that never rupture. For the pain we will be sending you home with some Roxanol, usually we wouldn't prescribe it to minors but you're parents assured me you were responsible enough to handle it." 

Izzy still couldn't find it in herself to talk so she simply nodded at him with pursed lips. He seemed more grim than when he entered the room, probably because of her lack of acknowledgement, and he left swiftly. Did she really have an aneurysm? She wasn't able to tell them she had passed out after exhibiting some certain gifts...she remembered reading something in twilight about how human bodies couldn't handle gifts and that was why most didn't manifest until they became vampires. The only exception they had was Alice and they had known very little about how she had handled her gift as a human...Was that really what this was? Her weak human body couldn't handle whatever the hell was happening to her and it was harming her? Maybe _killing_ her?

She hadn't wanted to get close to the Cullens, she had wanted to avoid them. Stay as far away as one could possibly manage in a small town and a small school. She was going to be the only kid at Forks High who avoided the elusive Cullens while every other kid would have been clamoring for the possibility to talk to them but now? At the very least she needed Carlisle. He would be able to help. He was a doctor and compassionate, he wouldn't be able to turn her away would he? 

How would she explain she knew he could help without exposing his own secrets? Could she use her book knowledge to her advantage? While still avoiding the others? She was getting ahead of herself, first she needed to talk to Charlie about a visit to Forks. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how often updates will be. I love my stories and am going to try to be as on top of them as I have but I recently discovered I have COVID! xD so, it will all depend on how I'm feeling. Please stay patient and enjoy! <3  
> P.S. Anyone have any guesses as to what's going on with Izzy or what she is?

It didn't take long after they left the hospital for Izzy to realize Renee was a different person when Charlie was around. She liked to pretend to be mature, put together, she didn't go out as much and she absolutely didn't hound Izzy about things she would have otherwise. It only reinforced her decision to visit and move to forks. It meant Renee chose her behavior and Izzy didn't know which revelation made her more annoyed.

She could only imagine this was why Renee up and left in the first place, Charlie made her an adult, not consciously, more like Renee liked to _pretend_ to be an adult in some backwards attempt to prove herself. Some kind of internal pressure she felt to live up to expectations that Izzy wasn't sure actually existed. From the sound of the books, Charlie loved Renee selflessly. Immaturity and all, but maybe that wasn't true. 

Another thing Izzy observed was that Charlie was nothing like she expected. The awkward man that greeted Bella at the airport and stumbled over his words all the time...was that something that Stephanie created or was that simply a by product of Bella's own awkwardness? Maybe she didn't give him enough to work with, because Izzy had no trouble communicating with Charlie. 

In fact he started a lot of their conversations in the first few days when Izzy was on the fence about whether or not she should feel guilty for enjoying having a dad so much. He didn't seem to hold it against her - not like Renee had in the beginning. He explained he didn't take much time off so he was using up vacation time that he had set aside to be here for her. That he was sorry he hadn't came when she first had her accident but Renee had persuaded him otherwise, they didn't want to overwhelm her, and he assumed her aloofness was because of her amnesia. He was patient the entire time, not that he had any reason to be so cautious and unassuming. Izzy genuinely loved his company. 

He was funny, always cracking little jokes to try to make her smile and she had never seen someone smile as widely as when she sat beside him on the couch that first night home from the hospital and watched a basketball game with him. She hadn't exactly been a fan, but she hadn't been against the sport either. The only sport she didn't understand was football and after one of her high school ex's had spent three weeks trying to explain the rules and Izzy still didn't understand she decided that was the end of that and the end of the relationship.

When Charlie had found out that Izzy was responsible for cooking meals in the home, which he only discovered after they had ordered take out the first two nights and the third Izzy had insisted she cook dinner, he was angrier than Izzy thought he would be. At first the reaction confused her, yeah she found it obnoxious she had to take care of Renee but they had to eat...then she remembered she was supposed to be a fifteen year old girl with amnesia and she understood a little better.

She did her best to reassure him that not only did she love cooking and didn't mind at all, she didn't trust Renee's skills in the kitchen, but later that night she still heard the muffled arguing they tried to hide from her. It was four days after the hospital that she had another episode - as she had taken to calling them. 

* * *

"Dad?" Izzy asked while they were watching a baseball game. Again she wasn't particularly interested but it made him happy and that made her happy. When he first put the game on and the batter had hit a home run, Izzy had yelled out 'TOUCH DOWN' and Charlie hadn't stopped laughing for ten minutes...after he realized she was kidding. She still wasn't sure if he was laughing in relief or because he had genuinely found it funny.

"Yeah, kid?" She had thought the nickname would annoy her. She was nineteen after all, or _was_ nineteen but she found it rather endearing actually. A father figure is something she had never had. 

"Do you think.." Izzy swallowed and licked at her lower lip. Renee was in the kitchen pretending she wasn't listening to every word and Izzy felt that familiar tingle returning to her stomach when Renee's eyes shifted to the living room. "Do you think I could come back to forks with you?" 

She heard Renee's sharp inhale of breath at the same time that Charlie's head snapped in her direction, "Like for a visit?" He asked slowly, but she could see the hope burning in his eyes. Bella had never been fair to him, he was really such an amazing father. 

"Yeah, to get a feel for the town and all before I decide if I wanna move there permanently," That wasn't a lie, she wanted to test the waters. Were the Cullens even there? Would she be Edward's singer? Most likely but she didn't want to take any chances with that. Could she successfully ignore them? She doubted it, she needed Carlisle and there were no secrets what with a mind reader and a seer.

Could she even block Edward? Did she still have a shield? That was an insanely concerning thought, without the ability to block the annoying stalker vampire all of her secrets would be laid bare before them whether she liked it or not. Even the things she would rather keep to herself - hell, who was she kidding, there was a very tiny list of things she was comfortable sharing.

She made a mental note to see if the hardware store had any extra extra _extra_ strength window locks. Maybe a super powered taser...or a pocket blowtorch. She'd finish that sort of planning later, no need to tip off Alice or anything. She noticed with some chagrin that her voice was smaller whenever she talked to Charlie. She didn't know whether to hate or love the fact that she was okay being vulnerable around him. In the real world, vulnerability was dangerous. It gave away your power and one thing Izzy hated was being any kind of powerless. 

Before Charlie could respond - his mouth was literally open and she could see the words forming - Renee's voice interrupted him, "Absolutely not!" She snapped. Her voice was again cold, threatening and Izzy wondered if Renee was this much of a bitch with the actual Bella or was it simply because she wouldn't let Renee control her the way Bella had. 

"Renee.." Charlie's voice brought her out of her musings, and she saw that Renee and Charlie were locked in some kind of stare down. She wondered if they had been arguing over her so much that they had developed a way of unspoken communication when she was in the room. 

"She doesn't get to decide this for herself! Look at her, Charlie. She's young and she needs her mother." Renee's tone was patronizing and commanding. She clearly thought she had all the right and say in the world and Charlie wouldn't bet against her.

"We share custody Renee, she can make her own decision on who she stays with." Charlie's face was emotionless though his voice was calm. He was every bit the cop that he was in this moment and Izzy was impressed. 

"She hasn't even been to forks since she was nine!" Renee threw back at him in an accusing tone. It made Izzy angry when she saw the pain that flashed across Charlie's face before he replaced it with a mask once again. It was like a flip had switched. One minute Charlie and Renee were staring at each other so intensely she felt like they were seconds away from a thrown down in the middle of the living room and the next the rage was replaced with a splitting pain that erupted in the side of her head. It was at precisely the same second as the bat on screen connected with the ball and if she hadn't known any better she would have insisted it had hit her skull instead. 

Her sharp cry drew both gazes towards where she was hunched over herself, clutching her head. She was swallowing saliva rapidly and where the tingling had spread slowly last time it had burst free from her chest this time. Engulfing her body in a pins and needles sensation. Izzy squeezed her eyes shut and was taking fast deep breathes through gritted teeth. Her lungs were protesting every breathe, even her throat felt like she was swallowing needles with every inhale and exhale. 

"Get her medicine!" She heard Charlie yell at who she assumed was Renee before his hands were cupping her cheeks. They felt like blades on her skin but she didn't have the heart to pull away, not that she thought her body would allow her control enough to do so. She hadn't realized tears were streaming down her face until she felt his thumbs wipe them away, uselessly, more only replaced them. 

"Izzy, I need you to breathe for me. Slowly. You're having a panic attack.." His voice was distant and far away and she barely registered it. Was that what this was? A panic attack? She forced her eyes open and saw him staring at her with an anguished expression on his face, She wished he wasn't witnessing this. 

"Renee!" Charlie called out and Izzy realized she hadn't returned from where ever she had went. To find the medicine from Doctor Reeds? It shouldn't have been taking her this long, should it? Charlie's desperate sigh brought her attention back to him, his eyes moving rapidly between her and the hallway where Renee had disappeared too and he hesitated before he spoke, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get your medicine, alright?" 

She tried to nod at him but she felt extremely disconnected from her body, like none of her limbs wanted to move or maybe it was her brain that was taking too long to process the order because as soon as Charlie had disappeared around the corner she flew off the couch and onto her hands and knees. She was heaving, it didn't seem like she could get enough air into her body and she felt _so hot_. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to upset Charlie with her tattoos, she would have ripped off her shirt. 

She squeezed her eyes shut once again and heard a faint inhuman growl come from somewhere in the room, she wanted to place it, she desperately tried to place it but she couldn't _focus_ on anything! She was feeling light headed and expected she would lose consciousness, but what she didn't expect was for her body to start to move. She wasn't in control of herself, and she could only imagine what she looked like crawling on all fours while in the middle of a... _panic attack_? _Breakdown_? _Episode_? 

The growling had retuned or at least what she assumed growling should sound like. She forced herself to listen closer, to find the danger. Clearly if something was _growling_ there was _some kind of danger right?!_ Not that she would have noticed if her body slipped into any kind of fight or flight mode right now...was that why she was crawling away?

She suddenly stopped, she didn't know how she knew that since her eyes were still shut but she took advantage anyway. She used the last of her will power to identify where the sound was coming from and she realized with a terrifying jolt the sound was coming from her! _Since when did she growl?!_ _Possession, yep that’s it. She’s possessed. No other explanation. Aside from werewolf or vampire but she hadn’t recently been bitten by anything so didn’t that rule those out?!_

_**STOP PANICKING!!** _

Izzy froze. She didn't so much as breathe. She didn’t know where the voice came from, or who it belonged too but it calmed some of the storm brewing inside of her enough for her to open her eyes. She was kneeling in front of the kitchen window and felt herself relax further when her reflection showed no fur or claws. Her eyes seemed different though, almost like they were glowing and she wondered if there was some kind of button she could press to cut off the rumbling - _growling -_ coming from her own throat. Especially before Charlie or Renee returned because she couldn’t explain this. 

Okay, even if she _could_ explain she couldn’t because she was as clueless as they would be, the only advantage she had was that she was aware things existed in this world. But as far as she remembered Bella was a weak little human with a shield. 

Her frustration once again peaked and to her amazement and horror the kitchen garbage was suddenly on fire. She could see it clear as day in the reflection of the window. _Looks like I wont be needing a blowtorch after all._ Izzy was still facing the windows and took in a deep gasping breath - _how long had it been since she had done so?_ \- and wondered if her body would allow her to move yet. 

Slowly, ever so slowly she started to experiment. First with a few twitches of her fingers and then wiggling her toes. It felt like everything had been going on for hours but it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, Charlie still hadn’t returned. Where the hell did Renee put that medicine exactly?

Taking three deep breathes Izzy forced herself to stand and on shaky legs made her way over to the kitchen sink. Leaning on it heavily, she quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water before dousing the fire that thankfully went out with no trouble

Slowly and with the assistance of the wall and tables in between her and the couch, she stumbled into the living room sitting heavily down before falling sideways onto the couch. She was exhausted. Her body seemed to close in on itself, her knees pulled to her chest. Whatever the hell that was took all her energy away. Her body once again felt heavy but at least nothing was on fire and she was no longer rumbling - _growling-_

Just as her breathing was evening out, Charlie came running into the living room, with two pills in his hands followed by a tear faced Renee, it was clear they had another argument while they were away and if she wasn’t insanely grateful they hadn’t seen any of the things that she couldn’t have explained, she would have been pissed. She was still pretty annoyed.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and any annoyance she felt was wiped away with the apologetic and ashamed look on his face. 

“Sorry it took so long Kiddo.” His voice honestly did sound apologetic and she tried a reassuring smile. Not that she could tell you if she was successful or not. He handed her the pills and helped her sit up long enough to swallow them with the glass of water she had on one of the side tables before he helped her lay back down. He repositioned her so she was laying on her stomach, with her face turned towards him and a pillow under her head. He grabbed the plus throw off the back of the couch and covered with it. Izzy hadn't realized how cold she felt until he had. 

"Get some sleep, when you wake up we'll get you all packed and talk about how long you'll be in forks." He placed a small kiss on her cheek that made her nose twitch when it was tickled by his mustache and she closed her eyes with a content sigh. _Forks here I come.._


	7. Chapter 7

In the four days it took them to leave for Forks, Izzy had two more episodes. Each just as painful as the last but she could identify a trigger for each of her sudden powers. When she was experiencing any kind of rage, she set things on fire. Renee's gym shoes had suffered for that and Izzy thanked her lucky stars that she could blame Renee's own forgetfulness on why they were suddenly missing.

When she was nervous or scared or panicking- she froze things. Usually it was only things she was touching, which was much better than the fire in her opinion. The one thing she would have trouble hiding was her eyes. They were a bright gold every time she got emotional and every time she was close to releasing one of her powers. She'd have to invest in a really good pair of sunglasses. Also the rumbling - _growling_ \- but she refused to acknowledge that. 

Izzy wanted to learn to control it but the problem was that the fire seemed to be random and she was a little afraid that next time she would set something on fire that she couldn't explain away or hide - _like a person._ It solidified her plan to speak to Carlisle, at this point she was a little desperate. 

Because she spent so much time with Charlie she had removed her tongue ring and ensured her tattoos remained covered, she didn't want to give him and Renee anymore ammunition or pour any gasoline on the fire that seemed to have been extinguished during their last argument.

Renee had kept her distance after whatever fight her and Charlie had during her kitchen episode and she was tempted to ask what it was about but decided to mind her own business. Charlie was sticking up for her and that was all that truly mattered in the end.

Another thing she had noticed about her own powers was that the pain seemed to intensify when she fought them, which of course was a natural reaction. It was hard to train her mind and body not to react to sudden pain, but if she could keep any kind of calm and take deep steady breaths then the damage wasn't as extensive and the pain wasn't as intense. Easier said than done, but progress?

Charlie was really her rock in these moments, if Izzy was being honest with herself she didn't know what would have been worse. Death or this. So far it seemed to her that whatever this was, it was killing her anyway. It was the only _rational_ explanation she could come up with for all the pain she was feeling. Doctor Reeds called it an aneurysm but Izzy suspected it was her human body being unable to handle how powerful she was. 

She knew it was wrong, after all, she was only supposed to take the pills when the pain got too intense and she absolutely knew that she didn't want to get any sort of addicted to them but she snuck two before boarding the plane. She was worried that some part of her subconscious would remember the 250 foot drop that had killed her and either freeze or set the plane on fire. She was positive she was human, despite her rumbling - _growling-_ and abilities and she didn't think she would get a third chance. If she wasn't human, she would really appreciate an instruction manual on what the hell she was and how the hell to control it. 

* * *

Because of the pills she took Charlie had to practically carry her off the plane, but she didn't mind and he didn't seem to either. He had been making sure to show her affection a lot since he had shown up in Arizona. Hugging her, kissing her on the forehead, bumping her shoulder. Izzy thought he was making up for lost time, and enjoying the fact that while Bella preferred Renee - _How? Izzy had no idea and if she could have spoken to Bella one time that would have been one of her first questions...along with a long winded explanation on women empowerment._ \- Izzy preferred Charlie. Hand's down, no questions asked. To her, it wasn't even a competition. Charlie had won before they even met.

She remembered Bella saying Forks was small - population 3,862 according to the sign - but she didn't expect it to be one of those blink and you'll miss it spots. She assumed no one visited and no one left. Except maybe the Cullens but even that was spread far apart to ensure no one would recognize them. 

Everyone was staring as they drove, and while she wasn't as averse to attention as Bella had been she took the opportunity to get lost in her own thoughts. Thinking about the Cullens always brought up questions she had no answers for...If most of them were only barely a century, or a little over a century old, how often could they really have visited forks in the first place? If no one left and they came too early, the kids they went to school with would have children or grandchildren attending the same school, and someone was _bound_ to recognize them, weren't they? Or was that simply another one of those "people don't understand it so they don't question it" things?

Like how did no one notice the Cullens didn't eat lunch? From the way Bella described it, they didn't try very hard to hide that fact. Hell, they should be fast enough they could have tucked the uneaten food away in their bag to pretend to empty their tray then dumped it later. True most people weren't as blatantly obvious in their own obsession, Bella had stared a little _too hard_ but semantics.

Also Contacts? If memory serves her correctly, they were uncomfortable and dissolved after so many hours but couldn't they have developed a kind that didn't? They spend all their time going to high school and college but don't _do_ anything with those degrees! What's the point. Simply create a vampiric line of contacts that _don't_ effect their vision and _don't_ dissolve. It may take them a few years to perfect but what was time to a vampire? 

Or why not create a blood substitute? Humans were creating artificial limbs but you're trying to tell Izzy that out of all the vampires in the world, who were supposedly ultra intelligent creatures, not one thought to create synthetic blood? Especially not any of the Cullens or Denali's? Rationally speaking by 2020 the worlds animal population will already be dangerously low, many species going or on the verge of extinction. She should know, she was there after all. Between deforestation and how often 'vegetarian' vampires had to feed, what did they expect to do in a century or so when their food source was depleted? 

She also remembers, vaguely, someone talking about how they couldn't go in the sun because of the way they sparkle and that it upset them? Did they ever think of sunscreen, or something similar to it? Once again, create a vampire equivalent? If you could compare their skin to diamonds then it was reflecting off the sun, cut off the reflection and you diminish the shine? Was that out of the box thinking or were they simply content to complain about things without actually trying to solve their own problems? 

If Izzy decided not to ignore them, she'd have to ask. 

* * *

Izzy was beyond thankful when they showed up at Charlies and there wasn't a rusty atrocity sitting in the driveway for her. She would have driven it, and she would have been more appreciative than Bella's awkwardness when accepting the truck but she had already ordered her own car. She would have it delivered when she officially moved to forks and until then she just had to think of way to explain how she paid for it. Maybe say she got it for a steal? She didn't think Charlie would be as oblivious to these things as Renee was. Maybe she had finally found a drawback to living with the man. 

"I know it's not much..." He explained hesitantly, while showing her around Bella's bedroom. He had gotten purple bed sheets just like in the book and it made her smile,

"It's perfect, dad. If I think of anything to add I have an allowance I saved over the years. I can use it to get what I need." She made sure he saw her smile was genuine. Her parents had never cared about her room. In her nineteen years of life she had only remembered them entering it once. Any other time they used the intercom to call her to whatever room they had wanted her in. Children often wished they had rich parents but what they didn't account for was what they lacked. Was it worth it to substitute love and attention for money? She didn't think so but maybe that was simply because she had too much of it? 

"Don't be silly, if you need anything I'll buy it for you. Do you wanna go to the diner for dinner? I know it was a long drive and a long flight and I don't want you to feel like you have to cook here. I have been taking lessons down on the Rez," Charlie said it so proudly and his chest was even puffed out a little and she hid a giggle. So far he was the only thing making her new life worth living.

Since when did Charlie cook? And for her? It was such a genuinely sweet and surprising gesture she pulled him into a hug, which he accepted with no questions. Something else she loved about him.

Her humor died when a part of her brain started to tingle with recognition and she replayed his words in her mind...Something had caught her attention, lessons? In cooking? On the reservation? _Sue Clearwater!_ Wasn't her husband still alive? _Shit._ This was a moral dilemma wasn't it? Did Izzy find a way to warn them and save him from the heart attack he would have in about a year or did she let nature take its course and ensure Sue and Charlie got together? But was it nature? He had a heart attack _caused_ by Victoria...but the underline cause was a heart condition they weren't aware he had until it was too late. Izzy was giving herself a headache. 

"Yeah the diner sounds perfect, just let me change really quick?" She gestured to her sweatpants and hoodie. She was too out of it to put any effort into her outfit when they had left. Those pills really were incredibly effective. 

With a nod and a quick kiss to the forehead he pulled out of her room and shut the door behind him and she sat heavily down on the bed. She needed a notepad and a pen to carry around with her to make a note of all the things she had to decide to change or keep the same. She would use her phone but she didn't wanna tip off the Cullens. _But why keep things the same?_ That tiny voice in the back of her mind - _her conscience_ \- kept nagging her. She was _already_ changing so much. She was here an entire year early. She wasn't Edwards mate. She had more powers or gifts or whatever you wanted to call them, _more because she was still hoping she had some kind of shield_. 

Her relationship with Charlie was way different than the one with Bella and she didn't act anything like the shy, awkward insecure girl she should have been. Why not make things better for everyone? If she was dying, what was the harm in improving people's lives before she did so? Charlie didn't seem as awkward, and he was handsome, he should have no trouble finding a girlfriend. Maybe she could wingman him a date? 

She chose a simple blue dress with spaghetti straps that didn't hug her body but also wasn't overly loose. It ended before her knees and she wore a pair of black sandals and a white jacket. The jacket wasn't heavy, she would probably have to add some winter clothes to her wardrobe but she could worry about that later. She added a pair of sunglasses to complete her look and inwardly rolled her eyes. They were redundant, their was no sun to need sunglasses but in case her eyes decided to glow she needed them. It was her only option right now.

While she was dressing it started to drizzle and she remembered another difference between her and Bella. Bella's first night in forks she had cried when the rain began, but Izzy had always loved the soft pitter patter of rain on the window. They had hardly ever gotten rain in LA, at least not enough to satisfy Izzy. She loved the cold, ironic considering she wasn't the one mated to a vampire.

She reluctantly left her phone in her suit case, she felt incredibly naked without it, and hurried down the stairs and into Charlie's police cruiser. The diner was down the street, and what a _long_ street it was. It seemed like the town had one major street that everything else just ran off. They even passed the school, it was only august so there were no cars in the parking lot. She'd try her hardest to start school with the other kids. She'd be enough of a spectacle, she didn't need to start school late. 

When they had sat and ordered, many people came to say hi to her dad, and tried to see if she remembered them - until Charlie reminded them of her amnesia. Something she didn't mind in the least. It would do no good if people assumed she had memories she didn't. She was polite about it all though, Rosa had raised her to treat people with respect. " _Show respect, even to those who don't deserve it. Not as a reflection of their character but a reflection of yours._ " She would tell Izzy.

It's something that stuck with her and she did her best to always remember, but she made a small alternation when she was old enough to understand, " _You can't force someone to respect you, but you can refuse to be disrespected._ " She would offer respect and give people the chance to earn it, then alter her behavior accordingly.

She found their attempts at reminding her funny, and they were all so friendly she felt like she stepped into the twilight zone. She inwardly snorted at the accidental double entendre. Charlie ordered a steak with fries and Izzy had gotten the same thing, except her steak was medium while Charlie's was well done. 

"I can hear it mooing from here," He had told her when their food arrived and in return she had bumped his shoulder and gave him a glare with no heat behind it. Trying and failing to suppress laughter. Half way through dinner, they were making small talk, taking turns making each other laugh over how their food was cooked. When Izzy suddenly froze. Something was wrong. Tingles were spreading along her body, a distracted part of her mind realized this wasn't her fire power, not that that thought helped her at all. Her instincts were kicking into high gear. She wanted to leave that diner and she wanted to leave _now, but why?_

She tried to subtly look around and her breath caught in her throat. Two people she could only assume were the Cullens had entered the diner. The golden eyes being a major give away. She looked away as quick as she looked at them. They were insanely attractive - that wasn't something Stephanie Meyer had over exaggerated but she found she wasn't affected by the "dazzling" as Bella had put it. She was able to look away without any issues and wondered if she was immune to whatever vampiric beauty they had because of her instincts demanding she leave and leave now. 

Without looking up from her food she focused on the memory she had of their appearance. One was smaller, she had short black hair and was wearing a pair of jeans, a flowy t-shirt and a black jacket. She could only assume this was Alice. The other was motherly, with caramel hair and a dress with ruffled sleeves. Obviously Esme. but why were they entering a diner? They couldn't even eat. That thought was fleeting as another hit her, were they here for her? 

Before she could continue her panic she squeezed her hands into fists, ensuring she didn't break the skin, but tight enough to prevent her from releasing an Ice Age upon the polite people in the diner. She had never frozen anything too drastically before but she had never been confronted by true danger when she had felt this way before either. Renee while annoying wasn't a threat, and she had never understood why her body reacted as if she was when Renee got that cold look in her eye. Maybe it was warning her Renee had been close to hitting her? That she could believe. 

"Hello, Chief Swan!" An excited high pitched voice interrupted her musings and her head snapped up at break neck speeds, Esme, Alice and a man were standing in front of her table looking between the two of them with smiles on their faces. _Shit._ She observed the man before looking away once again. Tall, gangly, sex hair... _Edward. oh no. don't panic._

Her heart was beating faster and she knew they could hear it, She hadn't wanted to tip them off that she knew what they were and that would have been easier if her powers weren't trying to take over right now. A small part of her was happy that they seemed to have some kind of preservation instinct whether she liked it or not, but it was insanely hard to explain and control! 

"Alice, Mrs.Cullen, Edward." Charlie greeted each of them with a nod in their direction and Izzy almost face palmed, he was blushing. Clearly effected by the beauty that was Alice and Esme and _shit. mind reader. if he can hear me, he already knows! Why is it so hard to not think of things when you don't wanna think about them?!_

_Baby shark, do do do do do_

_Baby shark do do do do do_

_Baby shark do do do do do_

_Baby shark..._

"This is my daughter Izzy," He motioned with his hand and three pairs of golden eyes were suddenly focused on her. She swallowed hard and put on a small strained smile, she knew it was but - _Mommy shark do do do do, Mommy shark do do do do, Mommy shark do do do do,_ She kept forcing herself to think the lyrics while she uncurled her fingers and managed a small wave before fisting her hand again. She didn't see any ice on her fingers, it was a good sign. "Nice to meet you." Her voice sounded small even to her own ears and it annoyed her. She was stronger than this. 

That annoyance seemed to give her whatever power their presence had taken away because she suddenly sat up straighter, her shoulders squared and chin raised. It earned her a crooked smile and a raised eye brow from Edward and she wanted to smack it - _Daddy shark do do do do, Daddy shark do do do do, Daddy shark do do do do - wait, if he's smirking he can't know I know?_

"It's really nice to meet you too Bella, I just know we'll be the best of friends." Alice replied, there was a slight jump in her step with every word and her hands were clasped in front of her like she was resisting pulling Izzy into a hug. Probably a good call because she didn't know if you could freeze a vampire and didn't think the middle of a restaurant was a good place to test the theory.

"Actually, I prefer Izzy." She replied flippantly, not acknowledging the friend ship comment, she wasn't as convinced. She risked a glance at Edward and besides a glare directed at Alice, he wasn't reacting to her thoughts on her powers or Alice.

 _Vampire!_ She yelled in her head. Nothing.

 _If you break into my room tonight, I may involuntarily set you on fire...maybe a little voluntarily as well. Sorry?_ She tried again, still nothing. 

She released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, she had a shield. _Hallelujah._ but that didn't explain her other powers. She'd worry about that later. 

Alice and Edward both had a furrow in their brow when she looked up again and she wondered if she had been preemptive in her celebration...was he just preventing himself from reacting?

"Izzy?" Edward asked, his voice was lower than Alice's but instead of making her insides melt like he had Bella, she felt her hackles raise and pushed away any panic she had that she actually used the word _hackles_. _No fucking way was she a wolf. She would know! Right?_

She nodded once, "Only some people can call me Izabella," She inwardly winced when she heard herself pronounce the 'z' and hoped no one else noticed, "I don't like being called Bella, I like Izzy." 

He narrowed his eyes at her, a look of frustration on his face. She imagined it was the look whenever he had felt some type of way that he couldn't read Bella's mind and relaxed further. It was more confirmation her thoughts were safe from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charlie shift closer to her at Edward's look and she smirked. It seems Charlie was always destined not to like Edward. 

Esme cleared her throat, she was the only one who hadn't spoken as of yet, "We heard about your accident and came to see for ourselves that you were okay," She directed it right at Izzy. She was looking at her so softly, she could even called it _caringly_ and Izzy didn't know if she had the heart to ignore Esme or even treat her coldly. 

"I'm doing better now that I'm with my dad," She told her honestly, a smile directed at her. it was small but it was a smile. "Oh, please sit." She motioned with her hand to the chairs on the other side of her and Charlie and inwardly groaned. She wasn't doing so well with the "ignore the Cullens" plan so far. She shot a quick glance at Charlie, but he didn't seem to mind that she had invited them to join. 

Esme sat across from Charlie while Edward sat across from Izzy with Alice to her right, the longer she spent with them the more the need to flee was retreating and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. The dinner wasn't as weird as she assumed it would be. Alice had been friendly, she knew she would be. She knew Alice wanted her as a best friend, or wanted _Bella_ as a best friend, and she wasn't sure if she could ignore her anymore than she could Esme. They were just _so nice!_ She needed them to be a little less, she would feel better about sabotaging all of this and still being justified if that happened. 

Edward hadn't said anything else, he was sitting rigidly, his eyes black. He was staring at her, but he didn't seem angry only determined. _Was he really trying to prove he could handle being around his singer?_ Of course he was, he was probably interested in her. Just like Bella, he would be curious. She needed to dissuade him. She wondered what the chances are she could find a girl to make out with in the parking lot at school? That should curve any interest he had. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter at two am and my puppy accidentally exited my browser and I lost all my progress. That's what I get for updating chapters using this instead of google docs. UGHH. lol but I think it went even better the second time around.

Charlie had offered to take more time off work so Izzy didn’t have to stay home alone but she had assured him it was unnecessary. The plan they had come up with was simple. She would spend a week with Charlie in forks, return to Renee for two - _she was dreading those two weeks -_ and then return to forks a few days before school started. She would start her sophomore year - _again_ \- with the other students and maybe she’d be less of a spectacle that way. He was hopeful but she wasn’t. She could only hope the boys weren’t as thirsty for her as they were Bella.

Her first morning in forks she was awake at six am. She had no idea why but her body seemed to set some kind of internal alarm and she took advantage of the opportunity to make Charlie breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Toast and his Coffee black which she found disgusting but to each their own. After she had jumped into the shower, blow dried and brushed her hair and gotten dressed. She threw on a pair of leggings, a tank top and a hoodie with running shoes and decided to go for a jog. She noticed that it either wasn’t cold or she just didn’t feel the cold.

Jogging was something she had done a lot in her previous life and she had _so much_ _more_ energy in this life. She wasn’t sure if she should think of that as a slap in the face or not. Her body seemed to be failing her but she still had the energy to wake up at six am and go jogging. _Funny, maybe this was like a Sims game and she was the unfortunate character?_

She got lost in thought as she jogged. Her phone was in her bra, she would have to see if they had an arm band or not? Her apple watch was on her wrist, she could probably pass it off as just a really expensive watch. Her air pods were in - not that she thought anyone could see them with her hood up, and her sun glasses were on. She didn’t risk leaving the house without them. She had left her note pad at home - she had found one in Bella’s room when she was going through her things. She was deciding what to donate and what to keep. Almost everything went into a donation pile, she wasn’t Bella. She had no use for her stuff.

‘Popular Monster - Falling in Reverse’ started and she found herself running faster. Her slow jog had changed to a sprint and then a full on run. It was exhilarating, she could feel the wind blowing her hood down from her face but she didn’t mind. The feeling of it flowing through her hair, the power of running so fast she wasn’t entirely convinced she wasn’t blurring at vampire speed was causing an electrified feeling to spread through her veins. It didn’t feel like when she set things on fire or even when she froze things, it was like her adrenaline was having an adrenaline rush and she wasn’t even sure if that made sense but it was how she felt. The power flowing through her body was intoxicating and she barely recognized that sparks were flowing from the tips of her fingers.

She was so lost in her thoughts, in her power, in the feeling, she almost didn’t notice when someone stepped in her way. _Almost._ She was sure she was going to crash into them, she was running so fast, it should have been impossible to stop suddenly enough to avoid a collision but what she wasn’t expecting was for her instincts to once again take over. Right when she was about to collide with the body in front of her, she suddenly pivoted on her toes spinning around them and coming to a stop directly behind them. The gravel beneath her feet barely even skid when she had stopped.

It was confusing, every time she thought she understood something more things popped up. Offering more questions than answers, not that she had any answers at this point. Pausing her music quickly she opened her mouth to apologize but when she looked up _and up_ , she stopped herself. Standing before her was one Emmett Cullen and she didn’t need anyone to tell her to know for sure. Even if she couldn’t see his golden eyes she would have known. He was huge. Not just tall, but he was _beefy!_ Like Dwayne Johnson _Beefy._ He was also handsome but just as before she wasn’t captivated by it, but there was also no overpowering need to run.

“Hi?” It came out as more of a question, if she was human she would have gotten hurt. What the hell was happening right now?

“Hi,” His voice was deeper than Edwards, but somehow still childlike, excited, kind. Why the hell were these vampires so damn nice? “I’m Emmett, Emmett Cullen. You’re new right?”

It was a pretense, she knew that he knew she was new. She knew that he knew exactly who she was and that she had met Alice, Esme and Edward yesterday. She wasn’t stupid, there were _no secre_ ts in the Cullen household. It was what was keeping her from seeing Carlisle. Once he knew they all knew and what would happen then? So why was Emmett introducing himself? Why were the other three Cullen’s at the diner yesterday? What next would Rosalie ‘bump’ into her while she was at the hardware store tomorrow? The thought almost caused her to laugh out loud.

“Yep, I’m Izzy. It’s nice to meet you.” She wouldn’t start being rude now so she held out her hand, she inwardly smirked when he was slow to reach for it. Not in a hesitating kind of way, more in the trying to control his strength kind of way. It was rather adorable.

“Pleasure is all mine, milady,” He told her with a slight bow and she chuckled, okay so it was hard to ignore his childlike nature. “Jogging or Running?” He asked as if he hadn’t just stepped _literally_ right in her path _on purpose._

“It started as a Jog, then turned into a run.” She chuckled at herself, running a hand through her hair. She notice she wasn’t out of breath, she wondered if he noticed too. _He had._

“I saw that, if I didn’t know any better I would have bet you were being chased,” He said it with a smirk but she saw the surprising concern in his eyes, was that why he had stopped her? He was trying to _protect_ her? What the hell was happening?

“No,” She reassured him quickly, she didn’t know why she wanted to reassure him but she felt connected to him in some way. It wasn’t a mating bond, she was gay and he was mated to Rosalie. So she wiped that panic away before it could begin and wondered if there were other bonds you could form? Like friendship or brotherly? “I just got too into the music and suddenly _needed_ to run,” As she said it she started absently jogging in place. She made sure her glasses were still on her face because she knew her eyes would start to glow any second now. She was too wired up for them not too.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked her and she paused mid step, what did he get out of running _or_ jogging with her? He could literally go from one end of the entire town to the other before she could blink?

Despite her thoughts she nodded, “If you can keep up,” She joked and his deep booming laughter surprised her, she was positive she saw a few birds scatter from the trees along with it.

“I think I can handle it just fine,” He told her cockily, flashing his teeth with a smile. She noticed he didn’t have fangs and it disappointed her a little, which made her shake her head at herself. _She was complaining about fang-less vampires with manners like she didn’t have more pressing things to worry about._

Izzy noticed his smile, once again didn’t dazzle her and was now positive it was all part of some immunity she had to vampire charms. Emmett positioned himself next to her with his cocky smile still in place and she rolled her eyes at him being so _obvious_ or maybe it was simply because she knew why he was being so cocky. His presence didn’t raise any alarms in her mind or her powers, it was almost comforting and she wasn’t sure which reaction scared her more.

“Do you mind if I listen to music or are we gonna be chatting?” She asked him motioning to her air pods before her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. Before he could look at them too closely she quickly raised her hood and groaned, maybe she should add a lesson in subtlety to her notepad.

He was swift in pulling his eyes away from her air pods and back onto her’s when she put her hood up and she wondered if she should have been able to see that move. Usually when vampires wanted to be subtle they used their speed to hide things from the human eye so either he didn’t or she saw it anyway.

“Music first, chatting after?” He offered before flashing her a smirk, “I wanna see how fast you can run.” It was a challenge. A very obvious, _I’m a cocky vampire and so much faster than your weak human self challenge_ and she felt her _other_ side rise to the surface. She was tired of calling it instincts, while they had seemed to sharpen it was all because of this _other_ side of her. The one that offered her perception, powers, safety, and apparently, that’s pride had just been challenged in some way.

“You’re on,” she told him and saw surprise flash across his face. She didn’t have time to think about it before ‘L.A. Love - Fergie’ played and she took off, not bothering to worry about if he could keep up - she knew he could. Just like last time the music. the wind and adrenaline _woke_ something inside of her. She was astutely aware of Emmett pulling up next to her and wondered how much he had to hold back.

Since she was with a literal vampire she diverged into the forest like she had been so desperate to do, without prying eyes she felt that _other_ side of her kick in more. She knew her eyes were glowing, she wasn’t sure _how_ she always knew when they were. It was just a feeling that she couldn’t explain. She was dodging trees, laughing because her and Emmett were trading pulling ahead of each other. She couldn’t hear his booming laugh with her air pods blaring in her ears but she could see his chest shaking from her peripherals.

She was glad he seemed to be having fun with her, despite the fact that she knew he had to hold back for her to keep up. _If she had been paying more attention she would have realized that she was running much faster than a human could run, faster than a shifter but slower than a vampire. Emmett had noticed._ ‘Hearts on fire - Illenium’ started next and she felt surrounded by serenity almost completely forgetting about Emmett’s presence.

But her thoughts were going a mile a minute. He had been surprised when she accepted his challenge and even issued her own. Had they seen Bella coming? Alice had said she saw visions of Bella in the book but wasn’t that _after_ Edward had decided to pursue her? Or had she just not told the others she saw her before she arrived? No that couldn’t have been possible, how could she have kept that from Edward? _Maybe she sang baby shark too,_ she thought with a chuckle.

She had a feeling the Cullen’s were expecting shy clumsy Bella, and instead got her. What did they think of that? She was beyond lost in thought at this point, her _other_ side had completely taken over her conscious mind or she would have noticed she was running at _vampire speeds_ now, once again Emmett noticed. He was watching her with barely contained amazement. His new baby sister was much different than Alice or Edward said she was.

An extremely old and large tree seemed to appear out of nowhere directly in front of her, and it brought just a little of her focus back on the run. She wanted to be worried about crashing but figured that she didn’t need too, she’d surely just pivot around it like she had Emmett? What she wasn’t expecting was for her body to increase it’s speed, not diverting from the tree _at all_.

Faintly she heard, “Izzy!’ in her ears and didn’t have time to wonder how she had heard him over the music in her ears that was blaring at full volume before she was suddenly running _up the tree!_ It was major Parkour type shit when her momentum carried her for a few steps before she flipping backwards and landing on her feet, perfectly.

She wanted to be surprised but she wasn’t anymore. Her _other_ half was really a fucking show off. She paused her music and looked to find Emmett staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. It was comical that she had managed to stun a vampire. Could they go into shock?

“That was awesome!” He half yelled still staring at her with wide eyes but his mouth had formed a large smile.

“Just Luck I guess,” She replied with a nervous chuckle and even her _other_ side rolled it’s eyes at her.

Emmett scoffed, “Luck? Luck? Please, I was having trouble keeping up with you at the end, and I can run quite fast!” It looked like it damaged his ego to admit that and she wasn’t sure how she should feel. He was a vampire, if she was running faster than him what did _that_ mean? Just what was this _other_ side of her? Or was he simply being humble to ensure she didn’t feel any suspicion for him?

Her smile, while inside she felt cautious, was genuine, “We should have raced in that case,” She said with a slight pout hiding a smile when she saw his turn wicked.

“Next time, you’re on!” He told her before his head tilted just a small fraction, again she wasn’t positive she was supposed to see it. He looked like he was listening to something she couldn’t hear and she strained her ears but whatever fluke of extra hearing came on during her run seemed to have vanished. However she could feel goosebumps breaking out on her arms and knew that there was at least one other vampire out there somewhere, _watching them_.

“Why don’t we head back onto the street? These woods aren’t always safe. Animals, you know?” He told her motioning with his head for her to follow him. She took her air pods out and also stuffed those into her bra before pulling her hood down and fixing some of the strands of hair that had blown around while she was running. She lifted her sunglasses using them to push some of her hair out of her face. If she needed them she could always pull them down quickly.

The most dangerous thing in these woods weren’t the animals, she just wasn’t sure if it was vampires or herself. _Maybe both_.

“So are you gonna be starting school with us?” He asked as they walked, he pulled branches out of the way for her as they did so and she could see why someone like Rosalie would fall for Emmett. He was chivalrous and it was innocent, he didn’t expect anything for doing something for her. She imagined if there was a door to open, he would have opened it and again not expected anything. In 2020, chivalry was mostly dead and when anyone performed chivalrous acts they expected something out of it. _Usually sex._

“Yep, I’m gonna be a sophomore.” Her mental, _again,_ was silent but she knew the distaste in her voice wasn’t.

“I’ll be a junior,” He stated with the same level of distaste before he glanced at her quickly, “Don’t like school?” Was he making small talk or interrogating her? Was he curious or was someone feeding him questions to ask? She knew there was still at least one vampire around them.

She pursed her lips, thinking of a way to phrase her explanation, “Have you ever felt like you’re repeating something you’ve done before when you’re in school? Similar to deja vu?” It was nothing like deja vu. She had literally went to high school before but she wasn’t going to admit that to him, just as much as she knew he wasn’t going to admit that to her.

“Sometimes it feels like I’ve been doing the same thing for decades,” He told her mischievously and he wasn’t aware she knew that he _had_ , so she laughed at his attempt at a hidden joke and he took her laughter as misunderstanding. This would all be so much easier if everyone just spilled their secrets, but she’d help him keep it.

“Do your siblings also go to school? I met…um, Alice and Edmund?” She faked interested and confusion, swallowing her laughter when she heard him guffaw at her mispronunciation of Edward’s name.

“Oh man, I shouldn’t tell you just to see the look on his face when you call him that,” He was laughing so hard he had stopped walking and was bent over with his hands on his knees. She assumed if he could shed them, tears would have been running down his face. Her amusement died when felt someone moving closer towards them and her body tensed,

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” It was a soft voice, a sweet voice and it didn’t belong to anyone she knew. So they had been speaking to Emmett, who was taking deep breaths he didn’t need. _Did I even pretend to take deep breaths after my parkouring earlier?!_

She turned to meet the person and came face to face with Rosalie Hale. Again, she knew it was her and needed no one to tell her. She was the personification of beauty, and she was suddenly extremely thankful for her immunity. She didn’t find any of their beauty overwhelming or have a sudden need to stare, which she knew Rosalie hated so maybe she wouldn’t hate her as much as Bella?

She managed a small smile in the direction of the blonde and looked back to find Emmett walking towards them slowly, “I was just out running with my new friend Izzy. Izzy this is my wi-girlfriend Rosalie.”

She knew he had been about to say wife and found it rather cute, and despite thinking Rosalie would rather jump off a cliff than touch her, she held her hand out towards the blonde, “It’s really nice to meet you. I had fun beating your boyfriend in a race,”

Despite her assumption, Rosalie simply chuckled. It was a soft sound, and small like she wasn’t used to being nice to people. Which she probably wasn’t, _she was literally known as the ice queen_ , and Izzy thought she hid her surprise well when Rosalie actually clasped her hand and shook it without crushing any of her fingers. “Is that what had him laughing so hard? I could hear him from the street,” Rosalie actually _joked_ with her.

Izzy’s smile was wider when they released hands but she shook her head with an innocent laugh, “No. I was asking if his siblings Alice and Edmund went to school with us,” She made sure to pass on the image of pure innocence, complete with a doe eyed look and was rewarded when not only did Emmett go back to his laughter albeit a little less intense than the first time but she got a real genuine laugh out of the ice queen. _Take that Bella!_ She thought smugly, her _other_ preened in satisfaction.

“I was debating on whether or not to correct her, his face would be priceless.” Emmett walked up and kissed Rosalie on the cheek, it made Izzy smile but she made sure not to stare. She offered them what little privacy she could without being rude and walking ahead of them.

“We all go to school,” Rosalie’s voice spoke up and she looked up to find her gentle eyes looking at her, she wondered when the last time anyone used the words _gentle_ and _Rosalie_ in the same sentence. “We’re Juniors and Alice and _Edward_ will be Sophomores.”

She put some emphasis on Edward’s name and goosebumps once again broke out on her skin, her _other_ was demanding she leave the forest. She could sense another vampire approaching them and she didn’t have to look to know who it was. She pulled her sunglasses down, hiding her eyes once again and like he was summoned by his name, Edward Cullen appeared behind Rosalie and he was looking at her intensely.

She tried to be subtle about it as she scooted closer to Emmett, he made her feel safe and she didn’t want to expose her powers in the middle of the forest, but she didn’t think she succeeded when she saw Rosalie look at her curiously while Emmett put his hand on the small of her back.

“Hello Izzy, it’s lovely to see you again.” He stepped forward when he spoke but a low warning growl from Rosalie cut him off, she didn’t think she was supposed to hear it so she pretended she didn’t. It warmed part of her heart that Rosalie and Emmett seemed to sense her discomfort and were forcing Edward to keep his distance.

“It’s nice to see you Edmund,” She replied, once again trying to keep an innocent look on her face. Rosalie and Emmett both had the decency to try to stifle their laughter but Edward didn’t hide the constipated look he got on his face,

“Edward” He pronounced it slow, like he was speaking to a child and she narrowed her eyes at him,

“Sorry, Edward.” She didn’t sound in the least bit sorry and she was sure they could hear it.

“What was this I heard about a race?” He suddenly spoke up, that crooked smile that Bella seemed to love back on his face. Izzy found it creepy. She didn’t mention that he shouldn’t have been able to hear anything about a race considering by the time he pulled up they were talking about school.

“Izzy and I were racing before Rosalie found us,” Emmett told him, and they all started walking once again. She was flanked by Rosalie and Emmett and Edward was glaring at them. She had a feeling he wanted them to leave the two of them alone but she was glad they seemed to be ignoring his glare.

“Seriously Emmett? You talked her into a race? With you?” Edward’s voice was condescending like he assumed Emmett was the perpetrator and Izzy couldn’t have stuck up for herself or denied him,

“Actually I won said race and I was already running when we bumped into each other, he asked if he could join and I had fun wiping that cocky smirk off his face.” She told them with a smug grin on her face, Rosalie seemed both satisfied and surprised that she had stuck up for herself and Emmett. _Had she won another point over Bella?_

“He could have hurt you,” Edward insisted, he really wasn’t trying to hide the vampire status too much was he? His voice even came out extremely whiny, she was waiting for a petulant foot stomp.

“How?” She asked feigning innocence once again, she was going to have fun catching them in things they couldn’t explain.

Edward seemed to falter for only a second before he powered on, “He is twice the size of you Bella.”

“It’s _Izzy,”_ She didn’t find the name game as fun when she was the one correcting him, “and Emmett is literally a giant teddy bear!” She exclaimed incredulously, before looking quickly at the man in question, “Uhh no offense?”

He simply smiled a gentle smile at her, “None taken Izzy Bear,” He winked at her and she heard Rosalie chuckle and the blonde leaned towards her. She was suddenly engulfed in the smell of Roses but it wasn’t overpowering thankfully, “He really is a teddy bear, don’t let Edward scare you.”

The growl Edward released was louder than the one Rosalie had earlier and she had a harder time hiding her reaction, mostly because she as tempted to pull Rosalie and Emmett behind her to protect them. The thought made her inwardly snort at herself, like either of them needed her protection. Her _other_ had some sort of complex, that was obvious.

They were finally breaking through the trees and back onto the street and they were met by none other than Alice Cullen, how many Cullen’s were going to “stumble” upon them while they were out?

She sent a dirty look towards Edward before a beaming smile was directed at her, “Hey Izzy!” She was glad Alice seemed to pick up on her name and wondered what she had seen that made her look at Edward that way.

“Hi Alice,” It was impossible not to feed off Alice’s excitement, similar to Emmett it was infectious.

“What are you up too today?” Alice asked, squeezing between her and Rosalie and linking their arms together. Rosalie rolled her eyes and moved to stand on the others side of Emmett and Izzy wondered when she had become a vampire favorite?

“Nothing too interesting, I was just out jogging when I found the rest of them,” She motioned with her head to the other Cullen’s, “I was planning on trying to find some kind of hardware store today. None of you would happen to know where one was would you?”

“Hardware store?” Emmett asked her,

She nodded, “I won’t be able to get all the things I need for my room until my car comes in, I’m waiting until I get back from Arizona for that, but there are a few things I wanted to grab now and my dad mentioned there was one somewhere around here,”

“You’re going back to Arizona?” Alice’s voice was smaller, almost sad and she could see that even Rosalie had a furrow in her brow.

“Just for two weeks,” She assured them, “I’ll be back a few days before school starts. I figured I would make less of a scene if I started school on the same day as everyone else.”

She felt Alice relax against her, and she inwardly smiled, “I don’t think It’ll matter when you start, you’re new in a small town and that means you are news.” Alice told her and she sighed, she had known that already.

“I’ll just have to make a first impression,” She didn’t specify whether it was going to be a good one or a bad one, she wasn’t entirely sure herself.

“need help choosing an outfit?” Alice seemed to bounce when she spoke and Izzy remembered how much Alice loved shopping.

“I have one in mind already, however -” She continued quickly already anticipating the major pout Alice would send her way. “I will need someone to show me all the best stores in Port Angeles after school starts. I need some kind of winter wardrobe and a new computer,” She grimaced when she thought of the old and extremely slow computer sitting on her desk. She’d get the best thing she could find in 2005, and update the internet, she’d pay for it without telling Charlie. Did they have Wi-Fi yet? Could she ask without sounding like an idiot? I mean she was supposed to have amnesia, that should be a reasonable question right?

“Rosalie and I could take you! We know all the best spots! Right Rose?” She expected Alice to be excited but when she got another genuine smile from Rosalie she was sure her shock was obvious, thankfully her eyes were covered so maybe they didn’t notice as much.

“We’d love to help you, and we could bring Emmett. He just likes to carry our things,” Rosalie told her with a smirk and she glanced at Emmett to see him flexing his muscles,

She released a surprised laugh, “How many bags can you carry exactly with those guns attached to your arms?”

“You’d be surprised,” He told her with what she assumed was supposed to be a smoldering look and she laughed harder.

“Is that supposed to be enticing?” She teased him and was rewarded with a slight pout on his full lips,

“Rosie tell her I can be enticing!” He turned his incredulous and mock offended pout to Rosalie who shot her an amused look,

“Looks like you found someone immune to your charms, honey.” She told him with mock sadness,

“She wont be immune to yours, go ahead. Do it!” He encouraged his wife with eyes filled with anticipation, Izzy actually got a little nervous.

“Emmett” Edward hissed at him, but they all ignored him. Rosalie was suddenly walking towards her, alright more like _sauntering_ towards her and she found herself backing up with every step the blonde took forward much to Rosalie’s amusement. It wasn’t that she was afraid of Rosalie exactly, or that she was struck blind by her beauty. It was more like she was afraid this would make her nervous, and then she would go all Elsa on the blonde.

“I don’t know, maybe she’s immune to me as well,” Rosalie purred at her, and she was insanely proud that she didn’t stumble or gasp or drool. Wasn’t that Rosalie’s gift? Beauty on top of Beauty on top of Beauty? Human beauty with an addition of Vampiric beauty with an addition of _enhanced_ Vampiric beauty like the original hadn’t been enough? So why wasn’t Izzy experiencing a lesbian panic attack?

She had only experienced it once and that was looking at Katie McGrath playing Lena Luther on Super Girl but like _Hello could you blame her?!_ But if anyone was going to bring that out of her she assumed it would be Rosalie or one or all of the Denali sisters. Would she be immune to them too?

Rosalie’s cold hands on her face brought her back to the present, and she found her sunglasses were pushed up and into her hair while her back was pressed against a tree, Emmett and Alice were watching with amusement while Edward had a dark look on his face. Rosalie’s lips were inches away from hers and her hands were on either side of Izzy’s head. She was sure she should have been drowning in vampire pheromones. She figured now was the time to use her immunity to her advantage,

“You’re very beautiful, Rosalie but I can’t in good conscience enjoy our current position. You’re boyfriend and I kind of hit friend territory earlier and it would be incredibly rude for me to kiss you after that. Besides, you should never kiss anyone without their proper consent and while you’re trying to dazzle me, I don’t have your consent.” She made sure to look directly into Rosalie’s eyes as she spoke, showing how genuine she was being. How much respect she had for her, and then pulled her glasses back down - her eyes were glowing again, and gently slid out from between the blonde’s body and the tree.

She had seen to shock in Rosalie’s eyes and assumed any human close enough to Rosalie to taste her breath on their tongue wouldn’t have held themselves back from kissing her or at the very least taking advantage of their position to cop a feel. When she readjusted her hoodie and looked up, she could see she had gained some kind of respect from Emmett, pride from Alice and she didn’t turn to see Rosalie’s face but she expected she had impressed her on some level.

Edward seemed smug and she didn’t know what the hell that was about. “Looks like she’s immune to all of you,” He stated and she connected the dots. He didn’t think she was immune to him, he was in for a rude awakening if that was the case.

“We can take you to the hardware store,” Rosalie spoke up from behind her, and she thought her voice sounded softer than before. If that was even possible. They walked there together, Rosalie on one side of her and Alice on the other. Emmett had somehow been replaced with Rosalie but he didn’t seem to mind. She smiled a lot with them, even laughed a lot thanks to Emmett and Alice and she was having a really good time. Edward hadn’t spoken, he was just kind of there but not involved. She wanted to feel bad but he wasn’t making any effort. He was simply glaring at everyone. It was starting to make her feel a familiar tingle so she took her focus off of him. Fire with four very flammable vampires was an awful idea.

The hardware store wasn’t far from where she had met Emmett earlier and when she entered she went straight to the ‘window’ supplies,

“Anything specific you’re looking for?” Rosalie asked her, following her through the aisles,

“A heavy duty window lock,” she spoke absently before thinking better of it, “Just a bit of paranoia I guess but I’d hate for someone to sneak into my room while I was asleep.”

When Edward froze and Alice looked at him in the eyes, Izzy knew her suspicions were correct. He had been planning to go into her room. While she was asleep. And just watch her. Pain erupted in her head with the anger she tried desperately to fight and she groaned in pain, the window lock she had been looking at fell to the floor slipping from her grip.

Her _other_ was angry, angrier than she had ever felt it, it wanted to kill him. To burn him. To stop him. To protect her. And it wanted to do it _now._

“Izzy?” Rosalie asked her softly, her cold hands cupping her cheeks. It didn’t feel like blades, not like when Charlie’s warm hands had touched her but she couldn’t focus on that too much as another stab of pain hit her.

“Are you alright?” That was Alice, she sounded panicked, but she couldn’t open her eyes to look at her.

“Home..” She mumbled, “Have to go home..” She was proud she managed to force that out between gritted teeth, she was suddenly lifted into someone’s arms and her body relaxed when the coldness seeped into her skin. She still had her eyes squeezed shut, but she tucked her face into the cold neck offered to her. It was like putting an ice pack on her head.

“Don’t worry Izzy Bear,” Emmett’s voice. She knew that. It was Emmett who had lifted her, Emmett who sounded so concerned and even a little scared,

“Should we take her to Carlisle?” Edward. Nope. Bad Idea. Eddie Boy.

“N-No. Need. Home.” Her breathes were coming out too fast, her throat felt like needles once again, if they didn’t hurry she would have to get down and run home.

“We’re here love,” Rosalie again, _thank god for vampire speed._

“In-Inside, Medicine. Table.” She tried to get down but Emmett had a firm grip on her. When she heard the door open and close she threw her glasses down on the floor before forcing herself free from Emmett’s grasp. She knew they were watching her but she could hardly care at this point.

She was sure she was sweating, and she ripped her sweater off her head before locating the pill bottle on the living room table, she sat heavily on the floor pulling two out of the bottle. Taking a few deep breaths she forced herself to form a sentence,

“Would one of you mind…” Before the words were out of her mouth, Alice was before her with a glass of water and she smiled at her before taking it and popping the pills into her mouth. She chugged the entire glass before placing it on the table and collapsing on her back. Her body was still humming but she felt so calm now, she wondered if Alice had called Jasper.

“I’m sorry you had to see that..” She was ashamed, she could admit that. She had thought she was doing so much better but turns out she was a danger to her new friends.

“Non sense,” Rosalie was the one to speak up, Emmett and Alice looked shaken and Edward was busy reading her pill bottle. The blonde gently helped her stand and didn’t seem to mind when Izzy leaned on her. She was being vulnerable around them, and she didn’t know how to handle that or the looks they kept giving her. What would her vampires think when they found out she was dying?


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy had fallen asleep rather quickly after that, still leaning against Rosalie who had taken to rubbing incredibly soothing circles on the back of her neck with her cold fingers. She was in heaven while the others were talking about things she couldn’t bother to pay attention too. At one point she thought she had started _purring_ but aside from Rosalie’s fingers momentarily pausing in their work - no one acknowledged it so she wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not.

When she woke up it was a few hours later and Charlie was just getting home. Someone had tucked her into her bed but she could hear his tires on the driveway gravel. She sat up, stretching with her arms over her head. She felt better, and nothing was on fire or frozen so she counted it as a win in her book - even if she had terrified a group of young vampires. The thought actually made her giggle.

When she heard Charlie open the door she got out of bed and glanced at the long mirror hung on the back of her door. She grimaced, her hair definitely needed to be brushed but she had a light blush on her cheeks and her eyes were a little glossy - it was obvious she had just woken up. Or just had sex but she definitely wasn’t getting any of that any time soon not that she could find it in herself to celebrate that fact.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she began to apologize, “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was gonna cook dinner but I had another episode and took some of my pills and you know how they make me sleep,” She was rambling while running a hand through her hair when he cut her off,

“Whoa. Hold on a second, you had an episode while I was at work? Alone?” He sounded like he was seconds away from blaming himself and insisting he take the week off work so she hurried to correct him,

“No! I went for a run and ran into some of the Cullen kids, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice?” She decided against mentioning Edward, she wasn’t entirely happy he was there and knew Charlie definitely wouldn’t have been after the diner incident, “They showed me where the hardware store is and I started my episode during our trip. They helped me get home and get into bed.” Her voice was fond as she spoke, she felt so much appreciation for the Cullen’s. They seemed genuinely worried about her and she decided that she would speak to Carlisle. There was no point avoiding it now, if he didn’t know about her episode already he would soon enough.

“Those are real good kids, never give me any trouble,” There was a smile on his face while he spoke and the relief he felt was obvious.

“I decided I think we should make an appointment with Dr.Cullen,” She told him seriously, “Maybe he can help,” She didn’t think he could help her with the dying part, but he could help her control her powers and that was good enough for her.

“I’ll get you in as soon as possible, why don’t you get dressed and we’ll go -” She interrupted him,

“No, no, no. You’ve been working all day and I already had most of dinner pre-prepared last night.” She had decided to make brown sugar honey glazed chicken with asparagus and corn. Everything was ready to be cooked, she just needed to actually do it. “You go take a shower and I’ll start dinner and maybe we can watch a game?”

His smile only got wider as she spoke and she smiled back, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She teased him,

“I’ll be quick,” He assured her before disappearing up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She chuckled with a fond shake of her head before she looked around the living room for the remote. She would see what was on then listen to it as she started dinner. She could have sworn it was on the couch, but no matter how hard she looked - under cushions and even under the couch she couldn’t find it. Of course that meant it was right in front of her face, sitting on top of the television.

One of the Cullen’s must have put it there, she stood up, dusting off her leggings before moving to step forward only for the remote to go flying off the tv and into her right hand which had been stretched and ready to grab it. She froze, that was a fluke right? She couldn’t actually move things with her mind, right?

 _May the force be with you.._ She couldn’t help the way her mind made a joke out of an otherwise serious situation and despite herself she laughed out loud. _Oh god what the hell is happening to me?_ Izzy felt like she would be saying that a lot in the next few months.

* * *

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair, Izzy was too lost in her own thoughts to talk and Charlie didn’t seem to notice, not that she minded. She actually preferred it, she couldn’t tell him what was going on with her could she? No..then he would ask why she was sure Carlisle could help and she couldn’t exactly cry vampire. Not only because it wasn’t her secret to tell but because the Volturi.

They were a problem and she knew that sharing any of the information she had was dangerous. She not only knew about vampires, Izzy also was aware of his habit for stealing the gifted by falsifying crimes and of the murder of Marcus’s mate Didyme. How he kept his guard subservient with the use of Chelsea who bonded them tightly together ensuring none would ever wish to leave. How he had used Eleazar and most of all how he would kill them all to get Alice and most likely her, she was much more powerful than even a newborn Bella Swan after all.

In her notebook she kept note of the things she had noticed so far from her _other._ The page looked as follows,

_My Other:_

_-_ Speed

-Reflexes

-Growling

-Pyrokinesis

-Ice manipulation

-Electrokinesis?

-Telekinesis?

She was hoping keeping track of these things would help her later when she googled the hell out of herself. She knows people say “don’t google your own symptoms” but in this case she didn’t really have any other choice.

She wanted to test her strength but didn’t know how. Her first instinct was to try to punch a wall as hard as she could and see if it cracked but she didn’t want to risk breaking her hand. After running through a few more scenarios all leading to bodily harm, she decided the least dangerous way was to try to lift something that she shouldn’t be able to lift but she would have to do it where no one could see.

She also wanted to test out her new found Electrokinesis. She had only noticed her fingers sparking during her adrenaline run and wondered if it was similar to Kate’s gift. The thought didn’t really help her understand it but maybe if she ever met her and ever trusted the vampires in her life enough to tell them about herself she would ask her to teach her.

Kate had tried to teach Bella to control her shield by using her own gift on Edward and it was interesting to think she may be able to utilize her shield in ways that Bella couldn’t until she was a vampire. After all, the reason Izzy was struggling so much was because she was able to tap into powers she shouldn’t have been able to use unless she was un-dead. At least as far as she was aware, she also knew that most vampires only had one gift. So what was she like the freak of the supernatural world? _Great._

Would Carlisle even believe her? If he didn’t she could always prove it, but she would need Jasper there, he was the only one she hadn’t met yet and she didn’t want to risk setting the Doctor on fire if she got angry. Would having him around be smart though? Obviously he was no more dangerous to her than Edward, although maybe that wasn’t entirely true.

Had the Cullen’s even figured out that Jasper struggled so much because he felt _all_ of their thirst and not just his own? As far as she remembered he was considered the “black sheep” of the family. The one with the least control, when in reality he was stronger than all of them. Once again, it was something she would make sure they were aware of it, if she ever revealed she was aware of them.

After the game and a really delicious dinner, Charlie had insisted he wash the dishes so Izzy had jumped into the shower. She was still thinking about things. And she could only be grateful her _other_ was a perfect distraction from Matthew but when she entered her room, changed into her pajamas and laid down she found herself scrolling through the pictures on her IPhone. She was _tired._ She could admit that to herself. While she loved Charlie already, she had reached a point where she wasn’t entirely sure a second life was worth it.

What was it really offering her that was better than her first? Or was she thinking about it wrong? Should she just feel thankful that she got a second chance? Even if it comes with all the pain she was sure she would suffer the more powerful she got. Placing her phone on her nightstand with a sigh she lid down facing her window, looking out at the bright full mood she could see through her curtains. _At least I’m not a werewolf._

Before her eyes closed for the night she noticed someone had taken the time to install a window lock and she felt her chest swell with affection. Even though they knew it wouldn’t deter Edward they had wanted to make sure she felt safe. _Maybe the Cullen’s would give me another reason to enjoy this life._ As she thought it she tried not to worry. She tried not to feel like she as falling right into the foot steps of one Bella Swan and instead tried to enjoy a peaceful night’s sleep.

* * *

When Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice left Izzy sleeping at Charlies - and Emmett had installed her window lock, they immediately called Carlisle and asked him to come home. A family meeting was needed. He was already waiting for them when they walked into the house, and Esme was sitting next to him on the love seat. Edward took the lone chair in the room while Emmett and Rosalie sat on one end of the couch and Alice sat on the other end, Jasper stood next to Alice just as curious to the reason for the meeting as the other two Cullens.

He had known Alice and his siblings went to see their human but he had chose to stay home. If he was being honest with himself, not that he could have kept it to himself because of Edward, he was afraid he would hurt his new sister and he didn’t think anyone in the family would forgive him for that slip up.

“We wouldn’t” Edward practically growled at him and Jasper sent his own irritation back to him as an emotion. He sent Alice a reassuring smile when she looked at him questioningly.

“What did you call this meeting for?” Carlisle asked,

“We just came from seeing Izzy -” Emmett started only to be cut off by Edward,

“Bella’s sick, Carlisle. She had some kind of breakdown in the middle of the hardware store and she takes medication for pain,”

“ _Izzy,_ ” Rosalie practically hissed at the mind reader, surprising the parental figures, “She just seemed to be in a lot of pain.” The worry in her voice was obvious,

“If what you say is true then I’m sure Chief Swan will be calling me to set up an appointment for her,” Carlisle told them calmly,

“What if she’s really sick?” Alice asked in a small voice, her eyes were wide open and vulnerable. She didn’t want to lose her best friend so soon after finding her. Jasper sent her reassurance, love and even some calm before pulling her into a firm hug.

“Or dying?” Emmett’s voice was just as small, he thought they should turn their human. She was fun and funny and that was after only spending a day together. He was sure she would wrestle with him and even race him as a newborn. He wondered who would be stronger. She looked so small but he knew vampire strength couldn’t be determined by size. Alice was a petite looking ballerina but when he had made the mistake of ruining a pair of her shoes, she had threw his new car off a mountain. It was always the small ones.

It was clear to Carlisle their young human had made quite the impression on his children,

“We are not turning her!” Edward snarled out with onyx black eyes sending a glare to each member of his family, they all must have been thinking the same thing. His eyes suddenly fixed on Emmett who was glaring back at him, “If she is dying then we ensure she makes the most of what little human life she has left,”

“Shouldn’t that be up to her?” Rosalie snarled back to her brother, and she uses that word loosely before putting a comforting hand in Emmett’s, entwining their fingers. When Esme looked at her in surprise she softened just a bit, “I wouldn’t have chose this life for myself, but if she is dying anyway she won’t get to experience any of the things humanity can offer her. Why not give her the chance at more?”

Carlisle had to admit that was true, he had agreed with Edward’s original argument that it was his decision if his mate should be changed because she deserved a human life. Carlisle had never changed anyone who hadn’t been on the brink of death, the life they lived came with sacrifices that not many would agree were worth it unless given no other choice. So what if their young Bella or rather their young Izzy had no other choice?

“I won’t damn her soul, there is always a choice.” Edward answered his thoughts and Carlisle sighed,

“This is a discussion for another day, We table it now and come back to it once I have seen her and ran some tests,” He replied diplomatically, trying to appease all of them. It was clear the only one still unhappy was Edward, that was proven when he spoke again.

“I also think everyone except Carlisle should stay away from her,” He stated to the room, shocking them all into silence,

“What?!” Alice exclaimed breaking the silence and staring at him in shock, even she hadn’t seen that coming.

“Why?!” Emmett followed, incredulously.

“Because she is _my mate!”_ Edward snapped, “and I haven’t had the chance to spend any time or even speak to her because of all of you,”

“It shouldn’t be up to you who she spends her time with!” Emmett demanded angry at the idea of being kept away from their human. He felt drawn to her, connected in some way. He would be damned if he stayed away from her,

“You don’t get to feel any _connection_ to what is mine!” Edward bared his teeth at Emmett, before Carlisle quickly intervened,

“Connection?” He asked Emmett, looking at him curiously,

“It was weird. I have never felt anything like it before, obviously it isn’t a mating bond but it feels almost similar?” He sent Rosalie a nervous look as he spoke but she was just as curious as Carlisle, that helped calm Emmett’s nerves,

“You want to be around her? Protect her? Make her happy? But there is no romance to it?” Carlisle clarified,

“Exactly! And She reminds me of when I was human. She smells like Apple Pie and Cinnamon. It’s something my mother used to make for desert. It was my favorite,” It was clear he was lost in some sort of memory. They didn’t talk about their human lives often, each of them missed things and Alice didn’t remember hers but Emmett - for the first time in ninety years didn’t look sad when remembering his life. He looked happy.

“Fascinating,” Carlisle mumbled with slight awe in his voice, “I think you’re experiencing a familial bond! They are quite rare, but it’s when a vampire finds someone who is destined to be in their lives but isn’t their mate. They're normally referred to as soul bonds. Soul-Mother, Soul Sister, and so on,”

“I found my Soul Sister!” Emmett fist pumped the air, even though he had only known about the term for thirty seconds he was elated at the turn of events, maybe this way he would get a say in whether they turn her or not.

“You still get no say! Mate bond trumps familial bond! Right Carlisle?” Edward stated Arrogantly before looking at his father for back up, as he always did.

“Unfortunately in most cases Mating bonds are stronger than Familial bonds,” He was reluctant to admit it but he had never lied to his children before. He wouldn’t start now.

“Are we even sure she is his mate?” Rosalie demanded,

“Of course we are!” Edward snapped,

“She didn’t act like Eddie’s mate. She was more comfortable around the three of us than she was him, and she moved closer to me when he first showed up,” Emmett spoke up looking thoughtful,

“And she sat as far away as she could from Edward in the living room, then fell asleep against Rosalie,”

Again surprise was on Carlisle and Esme’s faces as they looked at their daughter, “Maybe I found my soul sister, it isn’t that big of a deal.” But they could see the small fond smile she tried to hide.

“From what Carlisle said it does sound like a big deal, darlin’” Jasper teased his twin and chuckled at the mock glare sent his way,

“What does she smell like to you?” Carlisle asked her, ignoring the protesting sounds Edward was making from his chair.

Rosalie actually looked a little embarrassed as she spoke up, “She smells like fresh linen and baby powder. It was how Henry’s room always smelled when I would visit Vera and her husband,”

No one spoke for a few quiet minutes, not even Edward. It was very rare that Rosalie spoke of her human life, and it was even more rare that when she did her voice wasn’t sad or bitter. She actually sounded like she was _reminiscing._

 _“_ She’s _my_ best friend,” Alice felt the need to stake her own claim, “and she smells like new clothes and vanilla.” She isn’t sure how but some part of her seemed to remember the scent of vanilla when around Izzy.

“At least give me the rest of the week!” Edward interrupted everyone’s thoughts with a pout, “I want to get the chance to get to know her and I can’t do that if you are all in the way!”

“I think, maybe a week is reasonable,” Carlisle reluctantly agreed with Edward,

“Of course the golden boy gets his way,” Rosalie snarked, with barely concealed rage. She was rather fond of the human. Izzy made Rosalie smile and laugh. Her scent didn’t make her thirsty. She hadn’t been tempted by her beauty, and even went so far as to be respectful toward her. Even when she had slid her body out from between Rosalie and the tree she had ensured she didn’t touch Rosalie. It wasn’t until Rosalie herself made the contact that Izzy returned the gesture, almost like she knew about Rosalie’s boundaries and didn’t want to test them. She could go so far as to say that being around Izzy made her feel human again, she didn’t want to lose that.

“Back to the, are we sure she is Edward’s mate question?” Esme intervened before Rosalie broke anything or rather before she broke Edward and they had to put him back together.

“The visions I had before she arrived showed her and Edward together but since her accident I haven’t been able to see her,” Alice admitted, it was clear she was trying to have a vision.

“Not at all?” Esme asked,

“Not a thing, When I rushed to meet them earlier today, I saw Edward’s decision to attack Rosalie and Emmett and Rosalie and Emmett protecting something, I knew it was Izzy because I couldn’t see her.”

“Oh dear, what does this mean?” Esme directed the question to her husband,

“It could mean there is no future for her to see,” Carlisle mused, but even that didn’t explain why she was simply invisible in the vision of his children.

“One week! Not even! Six days! Six days of ignoring the human and then you can talk to her,” Edward continued to beg,

“I don’t think she’ll be very forgiving if we do that,” Alice may not have been able to see her, but she could see _them._ They seemed more depressed at school than usual. She was sure if they ignored Izzy, she would ignore them back. She really was nothing like the girl she had seen in her earlier visions.

“About that,” Edward looked at Carlisle after reading Alice’s visions, “Bella -”

“Izzy!” Emmett and Rosalie hissed at him,

He ignored them, “She is nothing like Alice’s previous visions. She isn’t clumsy, she was _jogging_ with Emmett,” It was clear he was still unhappy about that,

“We raced and she beat me. I didn’t let her win, she was running at vampire speeds towards the end,” Emmett suddenly remembered,

“She purred while I was running my fingers through her hair and along her neck,” Rosalie told them,

“She actually wanted to go shopping with us,” Alice added, “and what’s with the sunglasses?”

“I can only assume we’ll get answers to our many questions during our appointment,” Carlisle was positive Charlie would soon be calling him to see his daughter.

“In the meantime I think six days without her won’t harm anyone,” Carlisle told them, “We can give Edward this time to try to get to know his mate -” When he saw the others about to speak up he raised a hand to stop them, “okay, to try to find out if she _is_ his mate, and if she will feel upset that you were ignoring her we simply don’t tell her.”

“That won’t work, she is smarter than you’re giving her credit for,” Alice told him seriously,

“Then you will have to explain it to her,” He corrected,

“Explain we were forced to ignore her because she won’t spend three seconds alone with Edward let alone look into his eyes without sunglasses and we were trying to force her to do so?” Rosalie snapped receiving an annoyed look from Edward, who was receiving looks of his own from the others except Carlisle.

“We’ll think of something,” Carlisle told them while Edward simply sat looking at his four siblings smugly. 

Despite their protests they proceed to avoid Izzy until the first day of school. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was split into two parts! Chapter 10 and Chapter 11! I had so much going into this, all of this chapter, plus Carlisle, and more Edward and even some interactions between Izzy and Renee, and if I would have kept it all in this chapter it would have been insanely long! but I do hope you enjoy what I have to offer so far <3  
> Warning for those who need it, it gets a little steamy at the end. Nothing X rated though, at least not yet lol

When Izzy woke the next morning she was in a surprisingly good mood and she had slept in. Charlie was already gone, and her appointment with Carlisle wasn’t until the next day so she decided to just be lazy after her morning jog. Part of her wanted to skip it but she could practically see her _other_ staring at her with a look of disapproval. She was starting to think of it as a _friend,_ and she wasn’t sure if that should feel more disturbing to her than it did.

She threw on a pair of leggings, a sports bra and a hoodie, deciding to shower when she got back and set off for her day listening to “DownTown Girl by Hot Chelle Rae” as she jogged. She kept her pace slow today, trying to memorize stores as she went by. Random people would wave at her as she passed and she would wave back with a small smile. Small towns were weird.

She had yet to do anything to Bella’s room and she thought maybe it would help her feel moreincluded in this world. Having her own things and not having to constantly look at Bella’s. So she made sure to pay extra attention to places she would be interested in checking out to decorate later. At the very least she could buy inconsequential things just to support the small businesses. Did the reservation have anything like that? She’d make sure to either ask Charlie or check herself.

Sam should be the only wolf, if he had even turned as of yet. The others should have been at least two years away if things stayed on the original Twilight course. That gave her time to figure out how she would explain all the things she shouldn’t know. Precognition, she’d have to claim it. She didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings or make anyone have any type of existential crisis if they found out they were all part of a fictional world that created a billion dollar novel/movie franchise.

She half expected Emmett to show up and was overwhelmed with disappointment when he didn’t. She had even been hoping Rosalie or Alice would show up and again was disappointed when her run was solo. It quickly turned to confusion when she ran through the forest just as the day before and could feel someone watching her. Her _other_ knew it was at least one vampire, so why wouldn’t they just show themselves? If she ever told them she knew what they were she’d have to explain watching people from treetops was fucking creepy and despite popular 2020 belief it didn’t make it less creepy if you were attractive.

Izzy made it back to Charlies and hopped into the shower pushing the thought of the vampires of forks aside. Today was just for her, when she got out of the shower she dried her hair and threw it into a messy bun before grabbing one of the large button ups that she had bought in Phoenix and throwing it on. It was white and went to her mid thigh, she left the top three buttons undone and added a pair of spandex shorts before playing some music through her air pods. If you couldn’t tell she had a bit of a music obsession, but really who didn’t?

When she got downstairs, she decided her first move would be to make some breakfast, after glancing at the clock she amended that to Brunch. However that turned into looking quickly through the fridge - seeing nothing she could toss into her mouth without cooking and then closing it again before dancing around the kitchen and singing aloud to the songs that played off her playlist. Izzy also noted that her IPhone was notifying her she had a software update available for IOS 14.3 and she suddenly thought apple prices weren’t so crazy after all. She could update her phone…while in the past…and in _a whole other world!_ Apple was the real MVP and they’d never get the recognition they deserved. 

No one was around and she didn’t feel any vampire presence - W _ere they watching her in the woods to ensure she didn’t get hurt? Was that sweet or was that creepy? Creepy and sweet? Ugh vampires really make you blur all moral lines… -_ So she didn’t waste time pretending she wasn’t listening to music that shouldn’t exist.

“ _Oh, wait, wait, wait, I do know your ho?_

_You talkin’ bout, you talkin’ bout Tracy?_

_nah, nah, nah, nah you mean like, like, Tracy with the ass?_

_Tracy with the, with the Honda?_

_Shit well, OOPS!”_

As soon as “oops” was out of her mouth she heard the door bell ring, followed by a series of impatient knocks on the door itself. She really wished her hearing would decide whether it wanted to be normal or advanced because this switching back and forth thing was annoying. She would have rather not been able to hear the door so she could have a justifiable reason to ignore who was on the other side, but now her upbringing didn’t allow her to be that rude.

Sometimes she really wished Rosa hadn’t been as successful in ensuring her manners followed her into adulthood but _whatever_. She didn’t turn off her music, she simply disconnected her air pods and tucked them away into their case. She had the charging case but also had an adorable silicone and cover case. She was afraid she would lose them because let’s be honest it would be so easy to misplace them, but attached to her carrying case was a fluffy heart shaped ball of fur that was also a key chain. She would really miss Amazon Prime. She wondered if they were still charging her before she shook that thought from her mind at another series of knocks.

As she opened the door she almost laughed out loud, Edward Cullen was standing in front of her staring at her and in the background “Me Too by Kevin Gates” had started playing. If the situation wasn’t so awkward she would have laughed, she wondered exactly what his prude virgin mind thought of her music choices.

“Uhhh, hi?” She spoke up when it didn’t look like he was going to speak, she knew he was listening to the song and in the only defense she would likely ever offer him, he was trying very hard to keep any reaction off his face. He wasn’t succeeding, but he was trying and she supposed it was an A for effort type of situation, although she was loath to admit that.

He seemed almost frozen before her, like the music had short circuited his vampire brain and she cleared her throat and bit her lip to hide a smile. She held up one finger, shut the door and hurried to the kitchen where she paused the song before returning to the front door. She opened it and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked around the street and noticed that none of the other Cullens had accompanied their brother.

“Hello,” He stated as he seemed to finally get himself together and she wondered how he made his voice always sound so _formal._ It made her immediately think of the show “ _Bridgerton_ ” and Izzy almost wished he could read her mind just so she could see the look on his face when he saw all the sex they managed to have and still speak with a similar level of formality, “My mother insisted I bring this for Chief Swan and yourself,” He continued, pulling a food storage container that was clear with a red lid from behind his back. It was obviously some kind of food and Izzy was immediately torn.

Did she shut the door in his face - she internally winced when she imagined the slap to the back of the head that action would have earned her from Rosa but this is _Edward_ she was talking about after all - or did she invite him in simply because he had food. She looked into his eyes with suspicion. Surely Esme would have just brought the food over for her and Charlie if she was truly as concerned as he made it sound. What were they playing at?

In the end, her stomach won out over her better judgement, and she took the tupperware from him, stepped aside and reluctantly opened the door wider and gestured with her hand for him to enter. “You’ll have to thank her for us,”

As she entered the kitchen her body tensed, they were being watched. So the other Cullens weren’t going to join them but they were going to watch them? It clicked in her mind as she spoke, they were giving her and Edward time alone together. She took deep breaths as that thought registered in her mind, there were too many vampires around for her to reveal any of her powers now.

He didn’t respond, and she set it on the counter before turning back to face him. She leaned against the counter with her palms pressed flat against it, he wasn’t looking at her. He seemed almost uncomfortable and she didn’t understand why, he wouldn’t have put himself in this position if he couldn’t handle her blood, right?

She looked closer and realized he didn’t look like he was struggling with her scent, from what she remembered Bella’s description in that Biology class, at least. He wasn’t holding his breath, his eyes weren’t black and his hands weren’t in fists. In fact he had them tucked into his pockets and his eyes were quickly flitting across the kitchen like he had walked in on something he shouldn’t have -

“Would you like to change into something more comfortable?” He asked her and both of her eyebrows met hairline as she look down at herself in confusion before a smirk took over her face. His behavior made more sense now, A vampire prude was standing in her kitchen and to him her clothing was too revealing. She didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered that lack of singer automatically turned him into an awkward teenage virgin who shied away from the middle of her thighs being revealed.

“I’m good like this thanks,” She rolled her eyes but kept her tone even despite her uncertainty, and she thought she heard someone chuckling from outside. If she had to guess it was Emmett and she toyed with the idea of setting the tree outside the kitchen window on fire. To try to reduce some of the tension that had built in the room thanks to Edward she pulled two plates down from the cupboards and opened the container.

It was four cheese lasagna and it looked and smelled amazing, she wondered how Esme cooked so good when she couldn’t taste what she was making. Izzy never failed to taste her food multiple times to ensure she wasn’t over or under seasoning it, but she had a feeling Esme’s lasagna would be perfect. She scooped two slices out, placing one on each plate before putting the rest in the fridge.

“It would be rude of me to eat in front of you,” She placed both plates on the table, one on each side and poured two glasses of Soda.

“I think it was meant just for you and Chief Swan,” Edward slowly took the seat across from her, like he was debating if eating this food and seeing her “dressed down” was really worth whatever he had come here for in the first place,

“I insist,” She replied with an overly polite smile, and to hide her smirk she took a long sip of her drink. Making vampires eat human food when she knew they couldn’t digest it was surely a fun way to ensure whatever this was didn’t happen again.

“So, how are you enjoying forks?” He was trying to make conversation with her between bites and she almost lost her composure. Each bite he took was slow and pained.

“I haven’t been here long enough to form an opinion but I love the weather,” Just as she had predicted the lasagna was delicious, it had the perfect amount of meat cheese and sauce and she was irritated despite herself. How the hell could you make something so perfect when you couldn’t eat it!? She wanted to scream it at the Cullen woman, she knew she was being irrational but she had spent years perfecting her skill. Why did vampires have to be naturally perfect at everything.

“You like the cold?” His question made her pause, hadn’t he said something similar in Biology class?

“It doesn’t feel cold to me, It feels comfortable,” She chose to answer honestly while semi avoiding the question, she did in fact like the cold but she didn’t want him getting any kind of ideas.

“Are you looking forward to school?”

“School is School,” She told him honestly with a shrug of her shoulder, she wasn’t against it but she knew it was going to be eight hours of tedium and she wasn’t really looking forward to that. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and when he had finished every last bite she cut to the chase.

“Why are you really here, Edward?” It was awkward. Uncomfortable. He wasn’t talking, he was just sitting there watching her, she could barely remember if Edward and Bella ever talked about anything after the question stage or did they just sit around and stare at each other?

Actually, now that the thought passed through her mind that was mostly exactly what they did, Edward stared at Bella like a Big Mac Meal his diet wouldn’t allow him to eat and Bella stared at Edward like a thirsty virgin. She also preceded to throw herself at him all the time, despite the fact that Edward assured her if they had sex he could kill her. Bella should have been apart of Gen Z.

“Am I that transparent?” His voice held some kind of humor that she didn’t share in,

“Like Windex,”

“I just thought that you and I could get to know each other better, be….friends?” He had hesitated before speaking the word like a question, and she wondered how many vampires in the Cullen family were outside her house trying to help him win her over.

“I was under the impression after the other day that I was friends with all of you,” A look of irritation was on his face and wiped off in the same instant at her words. A normal human wouldn’t have caught it but she did, for some reason it seemed he didn’t want her getting close to the others.

“After the other day my siblings thought it be best if we limit your exposure to my family. I was the eager volunteer to come over and ensure you were okay and offer my friendship and a tour of the town. The others, they were rather too busy to bother.” He spoke like he was talking to a child and despite that fact, It was a lie, and she knew it was a lie. He was trying to talk himself up and talk them down in the same sentence, and she didn’t even need to hear the three simultaneous snarls from outside the window to know this but she heard them, anyway.

“No,” Her irritation with this entire situation had reached it’s peak and her patience had reached it’s limits.

“No?” His face held genuine shock, like no one had ever told him the word before,

She nodded, “No. I don’t know what game your family is trying to play here. Some bullshit match maker or some “lets befriend the new girl just to fuck with her feelings,” but I’m not interested and I’m not the one,” She left that open to interpretation, it had a triple meaning that worked for this situation…She wasn’t Bella Swan, she wasn’t the one to be played with like some human toy, and she absolutely wasn’t his mate, “Your family can find another charity case in town to play with, I decline.” and with that she stood, “I think you remember where the door is.”

She didn’t wait for him to leave, she headed straight for her bedroom and ripped off her shirt. She could hear the buttons smack against the hardwood floor as it fell off her body, her heart rate had increased and her anger was at an all time high. It wasn’t just her that was angry, it was her _other._ Did they seriously come to watch their brother interact with her like some crappy Romcom?

A fierce growl broke free from her chest and she was glad all the vampires had left with Edward, she fisted her hands in the sheets of her bed, she wasn’t experiencing overwhelming pain for the first time that she could remember, but she was feeling overwhelming rage and she didn’t think she could hold it in this time.

 _That’s my secret, captain. I’m always angry._ It was a quote from the first avenger movie that popped into her head. The hulk had learned to accept and then use his anger, channel it and then direct it in the way he needed it. That was what she needed to do, instead of fighting her emotions, she needed to learn to accept and channel them.

She sat on her bed, ripping her hair out of it’s bun. She was sweating now, and she knew she couldn’t unleash her pyrokinesis or her ice manipulation power, she wasn’t in a situation where she could use them in any kind of productive or direct way without causing damage but maybe she could try to focus on her Electrokinesis?

She winced as the pain started to increase and crossed her legs, placing both of her hands palm facing down on each of her knees, she took deep breaths. In through her nose, hold for three seconds and out through her mouth, hold for three seconds. She focused on the feeling of electricity running through her veins, the gentle hum of it running across her skin, flowing from her fingertips and all the way down to her toes. She surrendered to the power, to the anger, to her _other_ and she realized all the reasons she had to be angry. Most of all, she was angry at herself.

For abandoning her family. _Thunder started over the small town of forks,_

For dying. _Loud and overwhelming incessant thunderclaps like boulders being thrown together._ The T _hunder seemed to reach into their bodies and rattle their very souls with each sonic boom,_

For leaving Matthew without his mother. _With the arrival of the thunder, storm clouds spread across the sky, engulfing the town in a sudden darkness_

Angry because she couldn’t possibly regret saving the little blonde girl and she would do it again, meaning she would always choose to abandon her family. _Lightning flashed a brilliant shock of white across the graphite sky,_

Angry that she was dying. _Hailstones clattered to the ground like marbles spilling from a box,_

Angry that she had all this power and she didn’t know _why_ or _what_ to do with it. _Lightning struck the ground while a fierce wind moved through the trees, unsettling branches and blowing leaves wildly through the air._

She was just so fucking angry! _Rain fell heavy, cold and increasingly tempestuous,_

A loud and heart wrenching scream burst free from her throat with that last thought, and in the corner of her room the computer on her desk exploded, the storm outside her window picked up in intensity before abruptly, dying out as her scream died in her throat, for the first time in months Izzy’s body relaxed.

* * *

Izzy felt better after her outburst, but she felt a little guilty. She knew on some instinctual level the storm was entirely her fault, and thankfully when the computer exploded it only did minor damage to the desk and the wall paper by it and hopefully there wasn’t much damage to the town. 

Despite the worry she couldn’t help but think over all for her first time trying to use her powers instead of holding them back it went well. She had managed to release some of her pent up frustrations so she considered it a necessary evil, she was actually afraid to see what would happen if she got that angry and wasn’t able to channel it. She had already been planning to replace the wallpaper and the desk so she didn’t count it as anything to be concerned about.

Izzy spent the rest of the day meditating, she had done it in total silence in the beginning but her hearing was making it hard to concentrate. She could hear someone running down the street - their heavy footsteps pounding on the pavement and she suddenly wished for an off switch. She could hear a baby crying to be fed, a couple arguing three houses down, a dog barking and even identify a doe and two fawns walking through the woods. She could hear as they snapped small branches and crinkled leaves under their hooves. 

It was interesting to hear so much at once but she understood how easy it was for newborn vampires to become overstimulated. So she put her AirPods in and attempted to tune out the world. She played Crazy in love by Sofia Karlberg on repeat while she focused on nothing but the music and the slow inhale and exhale of her lungs. 

It was the most soothing experience she had ever been apart of and she knew this was how she’d ensure she didn’t lose control. She could feel each of the four powers in her body. And if it wasn’t for the air of serenity she had created she would have panicked. 

There were four solid beats thrumming through her body, solidly, each with their own life source and she could choose which to focus on, she assumed that would help her later choose which to use. Her speed, hearing and reflexes weren’t their own separate line of power it was more like they were supporting the others.

Her ice powers were unsurprisingly like dunking your head in ice cold water, like pure fear freezing her veins. When she focused solely on them it was like every inch of her body was frozen in ice and even her nipples immediately and painfully hardened. It offered its own level of pleasure mixed with the pain of feeling the power flowing through her. 

Her Pyrokinesis was also unsurprisingly like her entire body erupting into flames. Pure anger, and absolute heat threatened to overcome her entire being and it was startling. She receded her focus only enough to keep it contained. When it stopped being so overwhelming it was a pleasurable hum of heat like drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter day. It slowly filled her insides with warmth and again added a certain level of pleasure to it. 

Izzy was starting to wonder if she was a closet freak and she just had never known it, 

Her telekinesis had no cold or heat to it. It offered no feeling at first but slowly began to fill her with a feeling of weightlessness, emptiness, a blank canvas she could fill with what she wished but she had no idea how. She moved on from that feeling quickly. She wondered how easily it would be to get sucked into the helplessness that seeped into her core if she stayed focused on that power alone for too long without any kind of anchor. 

Her Electrokinesis was the most surprising, it felt like pure happiness and it was addicting. It reminded her of the feeling she felt when she was with Rosa, or when Matthew was born and she had a hard time letting it go. She understood why that was the power that had taken control earlier, while it was just as potentially damaging as the others - it was the most pleasant one so far. Something to pull her back from the brink if she sank too far.

When she focused harder she realized another strain had lit up and she realized it was most likely her sudden control over the weather. _Weather Manipulation_. She didn't delve far into it, she was afraid she'd start another storm.

What had almost thrown her into immediate panic was the dormant strands of power she could feel, there were many of them and they were everywhere. No matter where she focused she felt some dim thrumming of a power that lay in wait and she wondered exactly how many of these powers would be released before her body couldn’t take it. 

She hadn’t given up on the idea that she wasn’t strong enough to handle it, and as she counted, _there were at the very least ten dormant powers_ , she knew she was correct. She was dangerously powerful. Too powerful to risk losing control and she needed to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

She could unintentionally harm a lot of people if she wasn’t careful. Especially when she was going to be starting high school. High school with a bunch of small town kids who would treat her like a new shiny toy and she could easily get frustrated with. The thought actually scared her.

She had little patience for immaturity even when she was in high school the first time and as an Attwater she had a certain level of immunity to it. She had been a hot commodity as both a friend and an acquaintance because of her parents money, _it always came back to money in the end,_ and that meant people tried to show off in her presence. It was part of the reason Rosa had ensured she always had a respectful attitude but knew how to stick up for herself. She was polite when needed but knew how to shut shit down quickly. She had a feeling she’d have to disregard her upbringing to deal with Edward. 

She had a feeling he wasn’t done, he wouldn’t give up that easily and she couldn’t skirt around the truth, she’d have to be blunt and forceful in her approach with him. This morning was fun, but she had given him a false sense of power by inviting him in and sharing a meal with him. 

She had to ensure he knew what ever hope he had was gone the minute Izzy had awoken as Bella. Even if she wasn’t gay - _SHE WAS SO GAY!_ \- she wouldn’t be with Edward. 

She wondered if the kids of forks would treat her like they treated Bella or if it was even worth talking to any of them at all. From what she could remember most of the kids were annoying and fake, at least except one…what was her name? _Angela_.. if anyone would have Izzys friendship and protection it would be that mild mannered insanely sweet girl surrounded by the sharks and supernatural of forks. 

Not to mention Seth, the adorable puppy who Izzy would protect with her whole being. He deserved the world and when she had seen breaking dawn part 2 and watched not only Irina die but Seth himself Izzy is ashamed to admit she had cried a little. 

Not only for the beautiful blonde who deserved so much better but for Seth and all of his innocence to be lost so abruptly. If anyone tried to harm him while Izzy was alive, _including the Volturi_ , Izzy would make them suffer and take absolute pleasure in it. 

Not to mention what she would do if anyone ever tried to hurt her blonde... _Wait, my blonde? Where did that come from?_

She may not understand why she thought her blonde aside from an intense unhealthy crush, but she knew without a doubt that if anyone tried to harm the Denali sisters they’d have to go through Izzy. Not that they needed her protection, they were a thousand years old, but she’d protect them anyway. It was the motivation she needed to get her powers completely under control.

Especially Irina and Tanya who didn’t have the advantages of Kates gift. She pushed away any confusing and possessive feelings she felt at just the mere thought of the blondes she hoped to meet. Bella hadn’t met them until her wedding but Izzy didn’t wanna wait that long, not to mention there would be no wedding cause she would rather jump off a cliff than marry Edward. 

Maybe she’d have to take a flight to Denali, _or was that_ _stalker-ish_ _in her own ways?_

* * *

By the time Charlie got home it was after 7 and he had apologized profusely. He had stayed late to make up for what he would miss tomorrow to take her to her appointment and she had assured him she was fine. While she was exploring her powers time had flew by and she was ravenous when finished. Charlie had two helpings of Lasagna and Izzy had finished off the rest. 

He commented about how she must have been going through a growth spurt and she tried not to choke on her soda, _she wasn’t a wolf_ _!_. _She couldn’t be a wolf_ _!_ As far as she knew none of the Quileute tribe had any of the powers that Izzy had. The only thing they could do was turn into a giant puppy, _right!?_

Maybe she needed to talk to Sam too… 

She felt lighter that night when she went to bed, less haunted, less pent up, and after watching a game with Charlie she took a shower and went straight to bed. A sudden exhaustion hitting her. 

* * *

_The mood is set. So you already know what’s next. Tv on blast turn it down, turn it down. Don’t want it to clash with my body screaming out.._

Izzy was moving along with the music, her body flowing and swaying on the dance floor. Her eyes scanned the club and she saw she was alone, the music was playing loudly in the background, causing her heart to beat with the bass and the entire club was illuminated in a sexy red light.

She was wearing a short, tight black dress with a pair of matching black heels and she was lost to the rhythm. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten here but she wasn’t going to question it. Skin was one of her favorite songs.

_Oh, I know you hearin' it, you got me moaning now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, I got a secret so Ima drop em to the floor,_

Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind, and she tensed. A second ago no one had been here and she knew this was a vampire. The arms were cold and familiar but that only confused her further, 

“It’s only me, Kitten” was practically purred in her ear with a low breathy chuckle and a shiver rolled down her spine. Everyone of her nerve endings lit on fire. Her body simultaneously became relaxed and excited despite herself and she melted into the embrace of the woman behind her. 

_No teasin' you waited long enough, go deep Ima throw it at you can you catch it? Don't hold back you know I like it rough,_

Their hips were moving in sync to the music, her hair was brushed away from her neck and she could feel the tip of the woman’s nose running along her neck and inhaling her scent. It caused goosebumps to break out on her skin and her breath hitched but not in fear.

Slim, cold hands ran from the middle of her thigh lifting her dress just a little before moving over it completely and moving slowly up her hips, tracing her waist and stomach. Izzy's breathing picked up speed and her heart hammered in her chest. 

_Know I'm feeling you, huh, know you liking it, huh. So why you standing over there with your clothes on? Baby strip down for me, go on take 'em off_

Her eyes fell closed and her head rolled back to rest on a soft shoulder. She was overwhelmed with the smell of strawberries and cream, and the pleasure of the hands and the coldness that seeped into her overly heated skin, but just before the hands touched her breasts they moved back down following the same path, just as slow as before. 

Izzy made a low sound of disapproval in her throat despite herself and when those hands got to her hips once again, she was spun to face the woman behind her. 

_Don't worry baby Ima meet you half way, cause I know you wanna see me,_

Ice blue suddenly met bright topaz and Izzy felt her knees go weak. The strawberry blonde before her was stunning, flawlessly so and her eyes stared hungrily at Izzy. She didn’t need anyone to tell her who this was. 

Tanya Denali had a red dress on that hugged her curves, and cut off above her mid thigh revealing legs that seemed to go on for days and showed off her generous cleavage. Izzy had a hard time not staring. 

_Almost there, So baby don't stop what you're doing. Softer than a motha-boy I know you wanna touch_

She wanted to be polite and respectful but her body didn’t seem to agree with her mind. Her mouth had fallen open as her eyes wracked over the blondes body, and she swallowed thickly when slender fingers reached under her chin to close her mouth, “Close your mouth Kitten, you're gonna catch flies” 

Izzy's eyes snapped back to meet mirth filled golden when she heard the light reprimand and Izzy thought Tanya looked smug at how she had rendered Izzy speechless. Izzy also noted if Tanya kept calling her kitten the brunette would no longer be held responsible for her actions. 

_Breathing down my neck, I can tell you wanna. Oh, and now you want it like. Oh, want you to feel it now_

Tanya's hands gripped Izzy's hips and pulled her front flush against her own, their breasts pressing tightly together and Izzy isn’t proud of the fact that she whimpered at the feeling, and at the seductive smirk from Tanya it was obvious the blonde had heard it clearly. 

Their lips were close, so close she could practically taste Tanya on her tongue and just as she leaned forward another pair of arms wrapped around her from behind but she didn’t tense this time, she had almost been expecting it. 

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secret so Ima drop em to the floor, oh._

“Eager, isn’t she?” This whisper was accompanied with soft lips running down the side of her neck and if it wasn’t for the arms holding her up she would have collapsed on the floor. 

“Please..” Izzy whimpered and she wasn’t sure who she was asking or what she was asking for, 

_No teasin you waited long enough, go deep Ima throw it at you, can you catch it?_

She was met with two amused chuckles and she blushed, she was flustered and embarrassed by her own neediness but she didn’t have time to feel that way for long before she was spun again and she came face to face with Irina Denali. 

Just as before her mouth hung open as she gaped openly, Stephanie Meyer should be arrested cause the way she described these blondes was a damn crime. She did them absolutely no justice. 

_Don't hold back you know I like it rough, know I'm feeling you, huh. Know you liking it, huh._

If Rosalie's gift was overwhelming beauty, then Izzy wondered what Tanya and Irina would be classified under because she felt pale in comparison. _Everyone was pale in comparison._ She didn’t think she deserved to breathe the same air as them, no one did. Her own personal goddess’s were staring at her like she hung the moon from the stars and she didn’t know what she did to deserve that look but she would do it everyday for the rest of her life. 

Irina wore a light green dress, her hair was in a bun with two separate pieces hanging down either side of her face and Izzy's hand automatically came up to run her fingers through one of the strands. It was like silk against her fingertips but she hadn’t been able to take her eyes away from Irina, they were locked in a heated staring contest while all three of them continued to absently grind against each other. 

_So why you standing over there with your clothes on? Baby strip down for me go on take 'em off._

Irina’s leg slipped between Izzy's and she moaned when it rubbed against her, bringing two low hungry growls from the blondes surrounding her. They pressed her in tighter against them and Izzy's body was on fire, 

“She’s delicious, isn’t she, darling?” Tanya spoke to Irina and then her tongue was moving down Izzy's neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin. Tanya took the skin of her neck between her teeth, careful not to draw blood and sucked hard enough to cause a mark,

_Don't worry baby Ima meet you half way cause I know you wanna see me,_

Izzy was staring at Irina with hooded eyelids and took a deep shaky breath when the blondes eyes darkened at the gesture, “Go on, Taste her.” Tanya spoke up after she released Izzy’s neck and that seemed to be all the permission Irina needed before she was crashing her lips against Izzy's. 

Irina smelled like citrus and verbena and Izzy barely had the time to register both of her blondes smelled like her favorite scents before she was drowning in Irina’s kiss. Her lips were soft and despite how hungry she had seemed the kiss was slow, delicate, savory. 

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all im in is just skin_

The kiss felt like rain on a warm spring afternoon and when Irina’s tongue slowly ran along Izzy’s lower lip begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and welcomed her tongue immediately. 

_No jeans, take em off, wanna feel your skin_

She didn’t know how long they had kissed, it could have been minutes or hours but Izzy never wanted to stop. Tanya’s hands were still running along her body and all of their hips were still moving sensually. Tanya’s lips were sucking and nibbling along Izzy’s neck, marking her in the only way she could without biting her and Izzy was lost in all of the sensations around her. 

_You a beast, oh you know that I like that_

Irina pulled back suddenly and her chest was heaving with gasping breaths she didn’t need. Izzy wasn’t sure if she needed hers or not, but she was just as breathless. She was once again spun to face Tanya and found she didn’t mind at all, she wanted them to have her. S _he was theirs. Unequivocally and irrevocably theirs._

“My turn,” Tanya growled against her mouth and Izzy wrapped one of her arms around the blondes neck to pull her closer when their lips met in a kiss just as delicate as the one with Irina. Her fingers wrapped in Tanya's silky hair while her other hand came around to wrap in Irina’s. Holding both of them tighter against her. 

_Come here baby all I wanna see you in is just skin_

She didn’t know where the sudden need for them came from but she needed to feel them, touch them, be surrounded with and around them. It was no longer a choice. They couldn’t get close enough, she couldn’t feel enough and if she could have brought herself to let go she would have ripped off her dress from her body to feel even more.

Izzy noticed Tanya's lips were slightly more forceful than Irina’s and she found herself willingly submitting to the power of the woman before her. Despite the force she was just as delicate, just as soft, but her kiss tasted like rays of sunshine and a hot summers night.

While Irina was the balance between the three of them, Tanya was the driving force and Izzy was happy to play the part of the submissive. She had never submit to anyone but when it came to her blondes she’d be whatever they needed her to be. _Whatever they wanted her to be._

_All in baby don't hold nothing back, wanna take control, aint nothing wrong with that, Say you like how Im feeling gotta tell me that,_

While she was lost in the feeling of Tanya’s tongue against hers, of Irina’s lips marking her neck on the opposite side of Tanya's marks, she barely heard as Irina started to whisper words in her ear while her hands finally ran along Izzy’s thighs and under her dress, “Wait for us little one, we’re coming.”

_Just put your skin baby on my skin..._

* * *

Izzy woke with a gasp and her entire body was humming with excitement. She was keyed up and felt a rush of sadness when she realized it had only been a dream. Despite that fact her chest felt heavy with loss and anticipation that she didn’t understand. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the other perspectives? or should I just keep it in Izzy's?

**_**Denali, Alaska..** _ **

It was quiet in the Denali home, maybe even quieter than usual. Kate was playing her Xbox, laughing at the screen while destroying teenage boys who underestimated her because she was a girl. Little did they know she was also a vampire with perfect reflexes. She enjoyed being underestimated, it made the look on their face - or in this case the inferiority in their voice - that much sweeter.

Carmen and Eleazar were outside, while Carmen was clearing out some unpleasant weeds and roots that had grown in the front of the house. She had never understood how some plants were resilient enough that even in the snow they could ruin the aesthetically pleasing nature of their front yard but she continued to clear them out anyway.

Eleazar was watching her with a fond smile, he found the whole thing amusing. Especially when his mate would get that slight crinkle - or as crinkled as her vampiric beauty would allow - when she saw the unflattering weeds growing under their front windows.

Garrett was reading in the study, making use of time he never had before. He was a nomad and had been for as long as he could remember. Being with a coven, _an actual_ coven and his mate was a new experience. A challenge if he had ever heard of one, especially considering their dietary preferences, and he was nothing if not determined to live up to his mates expectations. Even if she had never pressured him to give up human blood. None the less his eyes were light orange (in the early stages of changing from red to gold) and the smile on his mates face when they hunted together was well worth it.

Last, but certainly not least Tanya and Irina were laying in their bed, contemplating the chances of finally finding their third mate. Tanya had been alive for nearly a century before they had found Irina, the youngest of the three Denali sisters. They had held out hope that while they had filled a hole they hadn’t known existed in each other, they would find the one who would make them complete.

They weren’t unhappy, far from it, they loved each other and felt extremely grateful they had found each other in the short time they had. It had taken Kate a thousand years to find her mate after all, but it was a balance. An ache. A feeling that something was simply _missing_ and Irina was close to giving up hope.

Tanya was more hopeful, more patient. It was part of what made her an amazing Coven leader, she was able to keep calm and controlled even in stressful situations. She had impeccable control over her _beast_ , her instincts, the primal side of them that took over from time to time. Due to circumstances involving Irina’s change, she had a much harder time controlling her anger, frustration or patience. Something Tanya had always been extremely patient about, never hesitating to pull her aside and help keep her under control when she needed it.

In the end, Tanya assured her mate that they would find their missing piece. Even if it took them another hundred or even another thousand years, they were out there and waiting for them too. Even if they weren’t aware of it, which would be the case if their mate was human. Until then they’d wait patiently for them.

Or rather Tanya would wait patiently while Irina sulked but semantics.

And when Irina pouted Tanya simply chuckled and pulled her into her arms. Kissing her mates forehead and running her fingers through her golden hair.

That’s how Kate found them, cuddling on their bed. Eyes closed and neither moving - which wasn’t a red flag, vampires didn’t need to move after all. Neither breathing - something they did simply out of habit and to blend in. The part that concerned Kate was that neither moved when she entered their room, nor when she called their name. They didn’t so much as flinch when she jumped onto their bed, or threatened to burn one of Irina’s books. Tanya didn’t go all “coven leader” on her when she threatened to paint over one of her older sisters paintings. They didn’t make so much as a sound and Kate would swear to anyone who asked that her un-dead heart had started beating again, only to come to a complete stop all over again.

* * *

“Wake up. Wake up, Come on... _Come on Damn it!_ ” Was the first thing she heard, it was desperate. It was Kate and she was confused on what was happening. Tanya had never felt so disoriented in her very long life.

A sudden and unexpected shock brought a gasp of pain from her and she immediately shot up, clutching her chest and gasping. She noticed from the corner of her eye, Irina was in a similar position.

“What the hell, Kate?!” Irina snarled at their sister, only for her eyes to widen in concern when she saw the shaky and haunted looks on not only Kate’s face, but her other coven members as well.

“Katrina?” Tanya asked, reaching slowly toward her younger sister, and she was suddenly engulfed in a hug so tight she momentarily winced. Both her and Irina were in similar positions being held onto like they would disappear if either Kate or Carmen let go. Eleazar and Garrett were beside them, each with a hand touching some part of the blondes, more refrained than the females of their coven but just as shaken.

“What’s going on? What’s the matter?” Tanya attempted to sink into her role as Coven Leader, it was a little hard with Kate hanging onto her like a Koala Bear.

“Y-Y-You -” Kate was attempting to speak through her sobs but it came out muffled against Tanya’s neck. Garrett put a supporting hand against his mates lower back, but didn’t make a move to explain. The strawberry blonde shifted her attention to Eleazar expecting him to be more in control of himself,

“When Kate came to check on you and Irina, Kate found you both lying in bed. Not moving, not breathing or talking, and she couldn’t wake you,”

“I thought you were dead,” Kate said in a voice so pained, it caused Tanya’s heart to clench. They had been together for over a thousand years. The pain that just the thought of losing her sister or her mate caused her heart was almost unbearable. She hugged Kate tighter, cradling her head against her neck.

“What do you remember?” Carmen asked, pulling back to cup Irina’s face. She had always been the mother of the coven, despite the fact that they were centuries older than her.

Irina was quiet for a minute while Tanya took to comforting their shaking sister, whispering reassurances in her ear, “I think I was dreaming..” she whispered unsure, but that caused Tanya’s head to snap to her mate,

“Me as well,” She mumbled and watched Kate pull back to look at her in shock,

‘But -” Kate started but Tanya interrupted her,

“That last thing I remember is both of us lying here, talking about the possibility of finding our third mate, and then it was like we _saw_ her, -”

“I could see her.” Irina breathed out, “ _feel_ her, _taste_ her,” As she spoke her eyes started to darken at the memory before she felt Tanya squeeze her wrist gently but firmly to bring her back to herself, she shook her head to clear it.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Carmen breathed in slight awe,

“You slept?!” Kate exclaimed incredulously, “What the hell?!”

“Language Katrina,” Carmen scolded lightheartedly while looking between her Coven leader and coven member in shock,

“During my time with the Volturi,” Eleazar spoke looking thoughtful, ignoring the noises of protest the room made at the mention of their leaders, “I remember reading a book Aro had about a phenomenon that only happened a handful of times since the early 1300s. Of course most assumed it was nonsense but this simply proves it’s existence! It was nicknamed, “ _Trovami_ ” and it is extremely rare.”

“ _Trovami?”_ Garrett asked, and everyone looked equally as confused,

“It roughly translates to ‘Find me.’ It’s when a human mate can subconsciously call out to their vampire mate or in this case, mates.”

“Call out?” Tanya asked, staring at Eleazar intently.

He reluctantly nodded, “The only records they have state that the human was almost always in trouble, alone, afraid and it was similar to a warning.” He continued quickly when he heard the protective snarl come from Irina at the thought of their mate in distress, “It means she needs you and something in the dream should be able to help you find her,”

“Needs us?” Irina stood abruptly, almost dumping Carmen on the floor, “Shes afraid? Is someone trying to hurt her?” Her eyes rapidly darkened, and even the restraining hand from Tanya didn’t calm her.

Tanya didn’t react like Irina but she did turn to Eleazar waiting for his answer to her mate’s question, “In most cases, yes. Danger or pain of some kind. It has to be intense or it wouldn’t be as rare,” again he was reluctant, even hesitant to explain.

Irina tried to rush out the door but a hand on her shoulder from Kate stopped her, “Let go Kate, we have to find her!”

“And what will you do? Run to every city and state and _country_ before you find her? There are six billion people on this planet Irina,” Kate tried to reason with her younger sister, now restraining her with both hands. She glanced helplessly at Tanya who was having trouble containing her instincts just as Irina was, although to her credit she was simply frozen. Not blinking or breathing as she tried to control herself.

“If we can’t figure out whatever clue is in the dream then we go,” Tanya spoke up, looking at each of her coven members. It was clear to Irina this wasn’t her mate talking, it was her coven leader and she had no choice but to listen. Her head fell in defeat, and she allowed Carmen to pull her gently into her arms.

While Carmen and Eleazar worked to calm an increasingly tense Irina, who was too worried about their missing mate to focus - the only thing stopping her from running house to house to demand her mate was Tanya’s coven leader command. Tanya was with Kate and Garrett pacing.

Kate didn’t want to leave Tanya, alone. Both of her sisters were too tense, too impatient, too worried and if she was being honest she was still shaken up over the whole thing. While she was happy it looked like her sisters were finally, after all these centuries, going to find their missing mate, she would have rather lived without the heart attack the discovery almost caused her.

“I don’t know!” Tanya suddenly snarled, throwing a near by lamp against the wall. The other vampires in the room watched as it shattered. It was surprising to Garrett, who had yet to see his Coven leader lose control, but he figured mates did that to you. “We were dancing, kissing, music was playing, I don’t _know_ what could possibly tell us how to find her!” She was running her hands through her hair in her frustration and Kate was a little worried she would pull it out. She quickly intervened,

“Tanya, hey, we’ll find her,” Kate assured her taking both of her hands in her own, “I won’t let anyone hurt my new sister,” and it was a promise that caused warmth to fill Tanya’s chest. Of course herself and Irina would do everything in their power to protect their human mate until she was turned but Kate was a warrior who didn’t trust easily. To know she was accepting their mate with open arms before even meeting her lifted a weight off Tanya’s shoulder’s she wasn’t aware she had been carrying.

”Okay, lets do this together, you were dancing in a club?”

Tanya offered Kate a small grateful smile as she nodded, “Yes, music was playing, it was vacant. We were the only three in the room, the entire place was engulfed in red light and..” She trailed off, there was something trying to pull at her attention, something written on the wall. She hadn’t been paying much attention, the only time she would ever curse how distracting her mates could be.

It was three hours later and everyone had relocated into the main room. Irina was sitting next to Carmen with her head in her hands. Kate was on her other side, rubbing her back absently while Eleazar and Garret were each reading different books. They were silently supportive. Carmen was whispering soft reassurances in Irina’s ear. Mostly, “We’ll find her,” and “You’d know if she wasn’t okay right now,”

Tanya was positive she had the first recorded vampire migraine but finally she seemed to remember or at least force her brain to focus on the words instead of her human, “ _Forchette,”_ She whispered and every eye in the room turned to look at her,

“It was written on the wall of the club we were dancing at,” She explained,

“Forks,” Eleazar spoke, “Your mate is in Forks,”

“Easy then, we call the Cullens and ask them to keep a look out!” Kate was determined and it was proved by the way she sat up straighter and set her jaw,

“One problem we didn’t catch her name..” Irina mumbled, “Tanya just called her Kitten,”

When four pars of mirth filled golden eyes turned to Tanya she simply shrugged with a smug smirk, while Kate laughed, “ _Of course_ there was kissing and dancing but no conversation, what should we have expected from the mate of Succubi!” She teased Tanya who playfully growled at her,

“Alright,” Carmen intervened with a fond smile before any more things were broken, “So we call them and tell them we are coming for a visit. We find her ourselves.”

It brought a sigh of relief from both blondes, and Tanya quickly whipped out her phone calling one of her favorite cousins,

“Tanya!” Rosalie exclaimed happily,

“How are you Rose?” Tanya was just as happy to talk to her, and ignored the way Kate and Irina both looked at her with impatience. Even Garret and Eleazar seemed to look at her in exasperation, only Carmen approved of her manners.

“I’m quite alright, although things around here are sort of tense,” They heard a low growl from the other side of the room which Rosalie answered with a hiss,

“Anything you want to talk about?” Tanya was just as impatient as her Coven, all of which were still looking at her like they were seconds away from snatching the phone and getting down to business, except Carmen of course, but she wasn’t going to dismiss their allies so easily, even if she was desperate to find her mate.

“Mmm let’s see, Edward found his mate. Or at least he thought so, but she seems to want nothing to do with him. She is Emmett and My soul sister... -”

“And my best friend!” They heard Alice yell out in the background and even Irina chuckled, Rosalie continued as if she hadn’t spoken,

“...and because of Edward she thinks we want nothing to do with her after we helped her when she had a small episode. Carlisle sided with Edward and now we aren’t allowed to speak to her until the first day of school which is almost three weeks from now. She’ll probably want nothing to do with us,” It was easy to hear the distress in her voice at the thought,

“What would you say to a visit from your favorite cousins to cheer you up?” Tanya asked smoothly, if they hadn’t known any better, they would think she was asking only to help Rosalie feel better rather than for their own reasons.

“Just because we are having some trouble?” Rosalie asked knowingly, and they could hear the slight smirk in her voice

Rolling her eyes with a sigh Tanya admitted, “We think our mate is in forks,”

“It’s about time!” Emmett exclaimed from the background,

“Do you know who she is?” Rosalie asked, ignoring him

“No, we know what she looks like but that’s about it. It’s a rather long story but we would be grateful if we could come stay while we found her.”

There was some shifting and Esme’s voice spoke next, “Of course we would love to have you. Can you describe her for us at all? I could send the kids to check on her?”

Tanya locked eyes with Irina who nodded a little desperately so Tanya took the time to describe their mate as best as she could from what little she had seen her. When they ended the call it was decided that they would be in forks by the end of the week and stay as long as it took to find and court their mate. They would have to trust that their cousins could find her until then.

* * *

 **_**The Cullens living room in forks…** _ ** ****

“The Denalis are coming?” Jasper asked as he came into the living room, followed by Carlisle.

Esme and Rosalie both nodded, “It seems Tanya and Irina believe their mate is here,”

“What’s with everyone finding their mate in forks?” Emmett spoke up from where he was absolutely destroying on Halo, with Rosalie running a hand through his hair from the chair behind him,

“We still aren’t sure if she _is_ his mate,” Rosalie corrected pulling on his hair gently, she smirked when he playfully snarled at her. Pulling his hair was actually a not so secret turn on for both of them.

“She has to be,” Edward insisted for what seemed like the millionth time, he was really becoming a broken record.

“We were there Eddie, she shot you down and hard!” Emmett shot the last enemy before turning a sly grin on Edward, it was no secret while he was upset Izzy thought they didn’t want anything to do with her, he was proud of how she had dealt with Edward.

“How can you be proud of what she said Emmett?” Edward demanded, glaring at him once more,

“Because you tried to make her believe we _chose_ to ignore her!” Emmett snarled at him. It had only been Rosalie and Alice reminding him that Izzy could get hurt if he stormed in and ripped Edwards head off that had saved the boy from his wrath when they heard him tell his Izzy Bear that.

Jasper quickly pushed calm into Emmett before he broke Edward. It seemed to be a common feeling around the family since the human became a part of their lives. The more Carlisle and Edward pushed for the rest of the family to stay away from her the higher frustrations became. Carlisle was right in the end, it was similar to a mating bond without the romance, being unable to see her was causing the others to be quicker to anger and irrational decisions than usual.

“She was _cursing_ Emmett, not to mention the vulgar and offensive music she was listening too and her choice in attire,” Edward frowned and Emmett chuckled,

“Dude she was showing her _mid-thigh_! You act like she opened the door in her underwear,” Rosalie and Alice also couldn’t hide their laughter remembering the look on both of their faces when Edward had saw Izzy’s shirt. Edward had looked so scandalized while Izzy had looked exasperated.

“It is disrespectful to look at a women’s thigh Emmett!” He snapped indignantly, and even Esme looked at him impatiently,

“It isn’t the 1900s anymore Edward..” Esme stated slowly, she had never been one to discourage her children. She wanted them to embrace who they were but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t hoped Edward would grow out of this on his own. Woman hated being treated this way when it was normal, they definitely hate it now when things are much different.

“As my mate she will have to learn how to dress like a proper woman, Alice I believe you can help her with this.” Edward ignored Esme and continued on, looking at Alice for confirmation. She simply groaned in frustration, laying her head on Jasper’s shoulder.

“So the Denali’s mate?” Emmett easily changed the subject,

“They know very little about her, just that she is here and they described her to me. I assured them we would look out for her and they’ll be here by the end of the week.” Esme told the room,

“Meanwhile, tomorrow I have my first appointment with Izzy, Jasper I would like you to be there with me.” Carlisle explained,

“I should be there,” Edward intervened before Jasper could speak,

“She doesn’t feel comfortable around you Edward,” Carlisle explained softly, “I need accurate results. Which is why Jasper will be watching her from my two way window. If she needs him, he can use his gift without her knowledge.”

“We’re going too,” Rosalie added in a voice that left no room for argument, “We aren’t allowed to see her, we at the very least deserve to be informed of her medical status. She is _our_ family, and we have more say than Edward. Even if she is his mate - which we’ve seen no proof of - she has yet to accept him or the bond. If it wasn’t for you and Edward, she would have accepted ours.” Of that Rosalie had no doubt,

“She’s right dear,” Esme added when Carlisle looked torn between the rest of his children and Edward who was glaring at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest,

“Alright, you can come -”

“Me too! She’s _my_ best friend!” Alice sat up straighter with a look that dared them to refute her,

“You actually have to talk to her for her to be your best friend,” Edward snidely commented, and Rosalie caught Alice before she could throw herself at Edward surprising them all. First, because Alice tried to attack Edward and Second, because Rosalie _prevented_ Alice from attacking Edward.

“That wouldn’t be a problem if you hadn’t intervened!” Alice snarled at Edward with enraged black eyes. It was clear to see Alice loved Izzy already, just as most of them did. She wanted her best friend and her anger was laced with hurt that he had made Izzy doubt her sincerity.

“I didn’t do it for you,” Rosalie snapped when Edward looked at her gratefully, “She’s upset and she would feel horrible later if she actually hurt you. You had no right to tell Izzy anything about our position just to try to further your own. You could have courted her this week _without_ undermining any of us!”

“He did apologize..” Carlisle tried to defend him, only for Rosalie, Emmett and Alice’s furious eyes to turn on him. Jasper’s turned a second later but he was simply feeling the anger building in his siblings.

“His apology was insincere, he was only disappointed that it didn’t work. He’s glad he kept them away from her. He wants her to himself,” Jasper exposed Edward’s true emotions to the room. He may as of yet feel nothing for their human but Edward had hurt his mate. Feeling Alice’s pain brought out a side in Jasper that none of them wanted to meet. _The Major._ Otherwise known as Jasper’s dark side. The side that aided Maria in the vampire wars, the side that was deemed the God of War. The side that none of them could stop if he chose to harm or kill Edward. None but Alice, and she didn’t look like she was in the defending Edward kind of mood.

“None of you would understand,” Edward frowned stubbornly and Jasper released a humorless chuckle,

“I have over fifty years on you boy, I understand having to wait for your mate,” Alice hadn’t found him until 1948, he had already been alive 85 years without her and if she hadn’t had her gift, he doesn’t know how long it would have taken either of them.

“Not to mention Carlisle was alive 258 years before he found Esme,” Alice chimed in,

Edward’s pout seemed to extend in the face of his defeat.

“Just hope you win her over before the Denali’s arrive. She may have been immune to my Rosie but I have yet to see a human who can resist the seduction of a succubus,” Emmett openly laughed at the idea, already planning in his head to direct them to Izzy in their search for their mate, while Edward snarled in disgust before blurring up to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Esme sighed, “Must you antagonize him?”

“Its too easy,” Emmett replied with a shrug before returning to his game while Alice sighed,

“Sometimes, as a brother, Edward is a disappointment.” She frowned as she spoke and Rosalie simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Izzy had a hard time falling back asleep after her dream. She isn’t sure she actually managed it, every time she closed her eyes she saw one or both of her- _the_ blondes and she was starting to feel like she had an obsession of her own. It made her uncomfortable, of course she had always found them attractive and interesting but this was different, intense, confusing. She hadn’t even _met_ them!

To clear her head she waited until 4am and took off on a morning jog. She ignored the feeling of being watched, and didn’t bother focusing to see how many vampires were around. She was tired, annoyed, worried and had more pressing things to worry about than vampire stalkers.

This wasn’t the best emotional state to be in when going to see Carlisle, she had been practicing her control but she wasn’t naïve enough to think it would be that easy just because she found a way to focus her emotions. It was early, the farther she ran the less she felt the presence of anyone watching her and she used it to her advantage. She found a large rock cave in the middle of the woods and decided to throw caution to the wind.

She needed to release her frustrations both sexual and otherwise and she pulled her fist back and punched at the the wall of the cave as hard as she could. She had expected her hand to break, not that she was excited at the prospect but it would have been a _normal_ occurrence, _since waking up when had she been normal?_

The rock cracked under her fist, and splintered around the crack easily. She pulled her hand back in shock and saw her fist was completely undamaged. _Holy shit._ She found an undamaged part of the wall and tried again, and again and got the same result each time. It was overwhelming, she’d have to ensure she didn’t get into any fights in school. She’d kill anyone that she hit.

Just another way she was dangerous. She sat heavily on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She was afraid, she could admit that. Not for herself, for everyone else. She was dangerous, so fucking dangerous and what if she lost control? What if she hurt someone? What if she hurt Charlie? That thought caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest. She looked at her watch, if she didn’t leave now she would be late.

Would anyone notice she was gone? _Charlie.._ her _other_ whispered to her. She’d do it for Charlie, he needed her and she needed him. She had no one else. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie and stood, running at a much slower pace back to Char- _her home._ If Carlisle couldn’t help her than maybe she was better off dead.

* * *

When they got to the hospital and waited in the room to see Carlisle, Izzy's heart was beating much faster than it should have been. She was nervous, what if he didn’t believe her? She’d have to demonstrate but nothing too big or dangerous. Maybe not even _inside_ the hospital. Things looked so flammable in here, she didn’t want to take that kind of risk, did she? Maybe her telekinesis and just explain her other powers? Would he even be able to help her?

She was spiraling down her own pit of ‘what ifs’ so fast she didn’t notice when they finally called her name to go back until Charlie gently shook her shoulder looking at her in concern, she attempted a reassuring smile but was sure it came out as a grimace.

Carlisle’s office was cozy. Peach walls with a giant mahogany desk in the middle towards the far wall, his name on a plaque towards the front. He had his medical degree’s hanging on the wall behind him and two book shelves filled with medical textbooks. A window with white curtains and one side of the room had a rather cozy looking couch, it made Izzy sort of wish she could take a nap. The other side of the room had two chairs and a small table between them and above that was a long mirror, it was rather huge. It reflected the entire room back at her and she couldn’t help but look at her reflection.

She didn’t look as tired as she felt and she counted it as a win, she was wearing a pair of jeans that she had cut holes in herself to bring some of her 2020 style here and a black tank top with a zip up hoodie and of course her sunglasses.

Charlie had offered his police jacket but she had insisted she was fine. If she was being honest she wasn’t cold in the least but she didn’t want to tell him that because he seemed like she _should_ be. She ran a hand through her hair, completely unaware that vampires on the other side of the glass were watching her intently and swallowing hard sat next to Charlie in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

The appointment was rather boring and routine, with Charlie there she couldn’t exactly scream powers, but she was still tense. They were discussing her brain aneurysm and after a repeat MRI, that Carlisle had rushed the results of, and asking her questions she had already answered he agreed with the original physician, Dr.Reeds. _If only you knew.._ She had thought and cleared her throat in order to not chuckle aloud. It would have been a bitter humorless chuckle, but a chuckle none the less.

When they were getting ready to leave she had brought the attention of both men to her by stepping in between them, “Do you mind if I talk to him alone for a few minutes dad?” She had used her usual vulnerable voice when speaking to Charlie and noticed that it was an instinct to do so. Some part of her viewed Charlie as her father and wanted to be young for him, it was weird but she had too much going on to question it. She’d blame it on her _other_ and move on.

Charlie looked reluctant but with a subtle nod, _that she had totally saw,_ from Carlisle he had kissed her forehead and left the room, with only a cautious glance before he shut the door.

Carlisle motioned with his hand for them to take a seat on the couch and then sat next to her, close but not too close, “What can I help you with?” He asked it kindly, and his eyes were gentle, open. It made her want to trust him which made her suspicious. Compassion was his gift, but people were hardly ever nice for nothing.

“Can I trust you?” She didn’t waste any time, she jumped right in. Ripping off the bandaid, her heart once again hammering in her chest. She knew he could hear it, it was evidenced by the way he had glanced at it curiously before looking back at her. She was sure a normal human would have missed it.

“Of course,” He replied instantly and smiled at her, he really was handsome and she could understand why nurses would feel jealous of Esme - _alright now you’re just stalling,_ she berated herself internally. She stood up and started pacing,

“No, No I mean can I _trust_ you,” She added as much emphasis as she could to the word, “Trust that this will stay between us. Trust that you will help me. Trust that you won’t turn me into the CDC,” _Volturi,_ She mentally amended, ”and let them experiment on me.” His expression had become increasingly more confused the longer she talked and she took a deep breath to calm herself,

“I need help…but it has to stay between us because they’ll take me away.” She let her voice break, let it crack. Let him see and hear how desperate she was, because she was. Absolutely. If anyone found out about her powers she’d be in some government building on a slab cut open by scientists and if the Volturi found out she would be killed or turned and forced to serve under Aro.

He hurried to her side, and placed his hand on her cheek slowly, hesitantly to make her look into his eyes. It calmed her as much as it did when Charlie did it. And she cursed internally that she could easily see him as another father figure, didn’t she learn her lesson with the other Cullens already? “I promise I will do everything in my power to help you and I’d never let anyone take you away from Charlie.”

She stared into his eyes for longer than necessary, testing his truthfulness before she practically threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, not worried about hurting him with her new found strength. She didn’t think she was as strong as a vampire. “Thank you,” She whispered,

“Of course,” He sounded surprised but not cross, and after small hesitation he hugged her back much gentler than she was hugging him. She wondered if he could break her even if he tried.

She pulled back and smiled sheepishly, and he chuckled at her, “Now then, why don’t you tell me _how_ I can help.”

“It isn’t an aneurysm,” She told him reluctantly and he tilted his head studying her, “Or if it is it’s caused by something else, something that I can’t always control.”

She had his attention now, “Go on..” He gently urged her when she had stayed silent longer than she meant too, staring down at her hands which she had clenched into fists.

“I can’t tell you,” She told him and when she looked up she watched his face fall, “but I can show you,”

She moved both of the chairs by his desk and sat cross legged facing the mirror, “I might not be able to hear you once I start,” she warned him and she could see in the mirror he nodded at her.

“Is there anything in this room that you aren’t super attached too?” She asked him while putting in her air pods, and she saw him hand her a paper weight from his desk. One she noticed weighed nothing in her hands,

“A piece of paper?” He was curious and confused, she could see that but he didn’t question her. He simply handed her a piece of paper after he ripped it from his notebook, “and open the window?” Again he followed directions and when he looked at her expectantly she swallowed hard.

“I’m scared..” She admitted in a small voice. She didn’t want to admit it, she would never _want_ to admit it but she needed him to understand.

He bent down until they were at eye level, “You don’t have to be afraid, it’s just us here and I won’t think of you any differently when this is over,” She faintly wondered what he thought of her already before pushing the thought from her mind and nodding at him. She was engulfed in a sudden sense of calm and knew Jasper was somewhere around here.

“Music, it’s my anchor,” She explained to him before she played the same song she used before, “Crazy in love” and took off her hoodie, throwing it on a nearby chair. She reluctantly pulled her glasses off and set them aside. She heard him move to sit back on the sofa and internally cursed that she hadn’t thought of it herself.

She looked up at him in the mirror and he nodded to let her know he was ready. She made sure to pass on all the hesitation she could feel to both of the vampires she knew were around her, Carlisle with her eyes and Jasper with her emotions. The fear she felt, the uncertainty, the trust she wasn’t sure was deserved before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let herself get pulled into the music. Let the world around her disappear. She focused on her breathing.

In through her nose, _Hold for three seconds._

Out through her mouth. _Hold for three seconds._

And repeat..

Slowly, she started to feel around for the solid beating strands that were her powers, welcoming them into her, letting them fill her, letting them take over. Giving herself to her _other._ Placing her trust in them, even if she had very little trust to offer.

When she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection she noticed her eyes had changed. They were no longer glowing gold and instead were a bright ethereal white. She was a little startled but quickly recovered. She risked a glance at Carlisle to see him looking at her in fascination.

She focused back on herself, knowing that now was not the time to get distracted. She felt it then, the same thrumming as the last time she focused on her powers.

The feeling of her power moving through her body. Wind traveled into the room through the window, and Carlisle’s eyes widened comically when he practically saw it as a physical entity instead of an invisible force. It looked similar to mist blowing her hair around her head slowly, almost affectionately.

It gave her a rather other worldly look that almost unsettled her but she didn’t let herself focus on it for long. She simply closed her eyes once again and focused on her ice manipulation power, let the feeling of her fear wash over her, not enough to overwhelm her, only enough to harness and before Carlisle’s -and the vampires watching unknown the young brunette’s -eyes, the paper weight in her left hand slowly froze solid. The ice moving up from her palm, encasing the entire paper weight in pure ice.

She stretched her neck and rolled her shoulders, pulling the power back into her slightly panting in exertion. The amount of focus this was taking was overwhelming but she focused on Rosa’s words.

_Be strong like I taught you.._

_Brave like I taught you.._

She could practically hear her whispering it in her ears

With renewed determination, and another deep settling breath she focused on her Pyrokinesis. She felt the overwhelming anger and fought it back, only allowing enough to take over so she could access her power and again, before their eyes the paper in her right hand started to burn at the edge. This time moving slowly down until it had left nothing but ashes in it’s wake, and when it had reached her fingers, she hadn’t flinched. She hadn’t felt it at all. She simply opened her hand and let it continue it’s destructive path down the rest of the paper before it fizzled out.

She struggled to push her anger away and quickly before she lost any control over it.

_Be strong like I taught you.._

_Brave like I taught you.._

She focused on her telekinesis, her eyes were still closed but she suddenly could _feel_ everything in the room. She knew where everything was without needing to see. She focused on a few of the books on his book shelf and lifted them, the air blew them around the room with her hair. Encircling her, and when she opened her eyes again it was for her Electrokinesis power that had visible strands of blue lightning running down her finger’s and around her palms.

She was struggling to keep it all in, and her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she fought to continue to use more than one of her powers at a time. It felt like they were fighting back and suddenly they all snapped back within her. She released an audible gasp as the books fell to the ground with an audible **_**THUD**_** , **_**THUD, THUD.**_** The lightning disappeared and the window slamming closed with the wind as it receded.

She let the song finish, her breathing was erratic and she slowly opened her eyes. Carlisle was staring at her in shock or maybe some awe? She couldn’t tell, but she cleared her throat before she spoke, “Sorry, I’m still learning how to control it. I didn’t hurt anything did I?” She did a quick glance around the room and breathed a sigh of relief, everything looked to be exactly how she left it besides the books on the floor and now that her body seemed to be returning to normal, aside from how _ravenous_ she suddenly was and a low thrumming that spread across the entirety of her body, she simply flicked her wrist and they flew back to their respective spots.

Carlisle hadn’t moved, hadn’t blinked or took a breath, he wasn’t acting very human right now and she wasn’t sure what to do. “Dr.Cullen?” She asked hesitantly and he seemed to come back to himself even going so far as to take a deep shuddering breath and blink rapidly.

“Have you always been able to do that?” He asked her, his eyes never leaving her face. She shook her head, “After my accident…the episodes I’ve been having. They call it a brain aneurysm but I couldn’t exactly explain this..” She gestured to the paper weight made of solid ice still in her left hand. She had almost forgotten she was holding it.

“I think it’s the reason I keep fainting. My appetite has also increased, I think I’m too powerful for my body to handle…that it’s - well, killing me.” She admitted the last part in a whisper and heard the distinct sound of talking on the other side of the mirror, _two sided mirror?_ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

He was still watching her but he didn’t look afraid, he looked fascinated. Like she was the ninth wonder of the world, and she wasn’t sure whether to be concerned about it or not. “Can you do anything else?”

She slowly nodded, “I can run really fast,” _near vampire speeds, ”_ and I’m a lot stronger,” _near vampire strength,_ “I have better reflexes,” _near vampire reflexes._

She was so tempted to tell him, to speak the things she was keeping to herself. To add in that she wanted to test herself against him or Jasper because Emmett and the others were off the table,

“How strong?” He asked her, and she didn’t know how to answer so instead she crushed the paper weight in her hand and they both watched as it crumbled effortlessly under her fingers with a rather unpleasant cracking sound. She finished it off by grinding it between her fingers and it turned into what looked similar to icy dust as it fell to his carpet before disappearing all together.

Neither of them spoke while she waited for him to process what she had just told him, he seemed to be thinking hard and she was worried she was wrong. That she couldn’t trust him, that this was a mistake when she tensed.

“Someone’s coming,” She told him, and she pulled her sunglasses down when her eyes glowed, he was studying her again, and her heart was beating three times it’s normal speed. A sudden irrational fear that he had somehow alerted the Volturi without her knowledge took root in her head and she tried to force herself not to act irrationally. It would do no one any good if she were to freeze the hospital with all of them inside of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were impatient for her to be reunited with the Cullens and so was I so this was my way of fixing that! The story will continue to move forward next chapter, this one is kind of a fluff chapter? I think that's what I'll call it. Next chapter...Izzy goes back to Renee and the Denalis finally arrive!  
> P.S. I know this chapter is a little shorter than I usually post but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger! 😝

Izzy was panicking, her breathing was erratic. Her heartbeat was so loud she could feel it pounding in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut positive that despite her glasses her eyes were shining and visibly bright white once again. They snapped open when she felt a pair of cold hands cupping her face,

“Hey, It’s okay. There is no reason to be afraid,” The smooth, soft and slightly southern voice spoke and she knew she was looking into the eyes of Jasper Hale. He was much more handsome than they had depicted him in the movies and he didn’t look like he was struggling with her scent at all. In fact, if anything he looked extremely calm.

As she thought the word she realized his gift was working wonders on her, because she no longer felt tense or worried. She didn’t feel scared or panicked. She felt extremely close to the one and only time she had gotten high, blissfully relaxed. She was close to falling asleep, her eyes feeling heavy. He must have realized he was putting it on too strong because the calm receded slightly and she shook her head to clear the fog.

He pulled his hands away and she reached out and clasped one with her own, she didn’t know why she was craving the contact but she was. She didn’t wanna lose it, or the feeling it brought her. It was how she felt with Emmett too. She was starting to feel like she had some kind of obsessive personality in this world.

First Emmett and Rosalie, then the blondes that deliciously haunt her dreams and now Jasper. She knew she should feel uncomfortable, it wasn’t a normal reaction and every part of her brain that _knew_ that was screaming at her that it should be unnatural but the rest of her was strangely okay with it. Her _other_ was really making her new life complicated.

“Thank you..” She told him softly, barely above a whisper. She didn’t even know why she was whispering. Maybe so she didn’t disrupt the calm that seemed to soak into the room?

“Anytime Darlin’” He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat in her direction with a smile and she giggled despite herself.

A clearing of a throat seemed to remind them they weren’t alone in the room and both sets of eyes snapped to Carlisle who was looking between the two of them curiously. “Jasper if you wouldn’t mind,” he motioned with his hand to the door but Izzy gripped his cold one tighter. She didn’t want him to leave. Sensing her panic and both vampires easily seeing the way she held his hand tighter Jasper looked to his father with slightly narrowed eyes,

“I’m staying.” His voice was clear and precise, no hesitance or thirst she could hear. He didn’t sound strained or even like he was clenching his teeth or holding his breath, instead he sounded like he was _challenging_ Carlisle and she wasn’t sure what to make of that. Carlisle seemed to hesitate, glancing between Izzy, Jasper and the mirror behind him rapidly.

“I want him to stay,” She spoke up seemingly finding the strength in her voice once again. She didn’t miss the smug look Jasper sent Carlisle or the beaming smile he sent her way. It was so infectious she had to return it, this was nothing like the Jasper she had thought she would be meeting.

“Alright,” Carlisle still looked a little uncomfortable with the idea but ultimately it was her decision and he couldn’t argue with that. Even if Edward was snarling on the other side of the glass. He wanted to be the one in the room with Izzy.

“I don’t know much about hu-people with gifts,” He attempted to correct himself and she wanted to roll her eyes at how horrible these vampires were at keeping their own secret. It was honestly surprising how they’d managed it so far, “Especially _multiple_ gifts, however I do think you’re right when you say that the human body can only handle so much.”

Jasper was tense now, and she wondered if it was because Carlisle was about to confirm that she was in fact dying or if he was finally struggling with her scent. “How Long?” He asked for her but she didn’t mind. She was grateful she didn’t have to do this alone.

“We’d have to do some tests, find out how powerful she is. The extent of her gifts..and then I can give a more accurate time line, from my initial observations. I’d say one year.” He seemed truly regretful and Izzy almost wanted to comfort him but she suddenly felt very dizzy.

She had known, hadn’t she? She’d been saying it, she’d been prepared, _damn it._ So why did it suddenly feel like someone yanked the rug out from under her feet? _Because you died, and thought this was a second chance at life, but instead you are going to die again. And this time you won’t even have your little boy with you to make life worth living._

Her heart was clenching in her chest, like someone was squeezing it in their hands and she was having trouble breathing. A panic attack, at least this time that was accurate. She vaguely heard Jasper whispering to her, talking in her ear and she could even _feel_ his power trying to work on her, to probe her mind and emotions but it couldn’t reach. Something was stopping it. _She_ was stopping it. Part of her didn’t want to be calm. She wanted to _feel,_ to _let go._ She decided she’d deal with the fact she could just _stop_ his gift later.

"Do something Jasper!” When did Edward get here? Who else was in the room,

“I’m trying, it isn’t working.” Jasper sounded so helpless and she wanted to reach out but she couldn’t move. Her body was frozen, her mind was running 150 miles per hour and she was taking in fast desperate gasps of air but it never seemed to be enough.

She heard a shuffle, it almost sounded like someone was moving towards her but someone else was preventing them from doing so, and even a snarl or two but she was having a horribly hard time focusing.

“You’ve never given us a command,” _Rosalie_. She recognized her voice almost instantly, “We aren’t a coven. _We’re a family._ Your words!” Her voice was hostile, aggressive, “We respect and listen to your decisions as our _father_ , not as our _leader_ but even _you_ can be wrong.”

“She needs us,” Alice sounded too desperate for Izzy’s liking,

“You asked us to stay away from her for Edward and all of us have been miserable because of it! So is it a rule that can be broken or a command, _father.”_ The word was spit out in another clear challenge, and Izzy understood a little of what was happening. Edward wanted them away from her and Carlisle had unsurprisingly sided with his golden boy.

Clearly the others were no longer supportive of that decision. She didn’t hear a response, but she heard a sigh of defeat and a loud snarl before someone was storming off. She assumed this conversation was so quiet she wasn’t supposed to hear it. Precisely why she hadn’t mentioned her extra hearing.

“I’m fine,” Jasper spoke up and she wondered what look she had missed because no one had spoken, “She’s my soul sister too!” She heard the excitement in his voice and wondered what that actually meant. She’d eventually have to ask. “She smells like old library books and dust,” He said it with a content sigh and she decided to take the fact that he thought she smelled like _dust_ as a compliment considering how much he loved old books.

She was suddenly pulled into strong cold arms, cradled against a hard but soft chest with her head cushioned in someone’s neck. Long hair was cascading down around her like a shield from the outside world and she vaguely realized they were rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion. She inhaled and met the smell of Roses almost immediately.

 _“_ Hush little Izzy don’t say a word. Rose is gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won’t sing, Rose is gonna buy you a diamond ring _,”_

Rosalie’s singing voice was even smoother than her usual voice and it calmed Izzy almost instantly, she wanted to be embarrassed and she’s sure she will be later but no one had sang her a lullaby since Rosa died. She found herself clinging to the blonde vampire, inhaling her scent greedily,

“If that diamond ring turns brass, Rose is gonna buy you a looking glass.If that looking glass get’s broke, Rose is gonna buy you a Billy goat.”

Slender fingers were running through her hair while she felt three sets of hands rubbing soothing motions on her back, she was prepared to be so angry with them but knowing that they didn’t choose to stay away from her, that they fought for her, and that they were here for her. It made it so hard to be anything other than grateful.

“If that Billy goat won’t pull, Rose is gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turns over, Rose is gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turns over, Rose is gonna buy a dog named Rover, and if that dog named Rover won’t bark, Rose is gonna buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart falls down, You’ll still my favorite little human in town.”

The last part made her burst into a fit of giggles, of course she'd be the favorite. Rosalie hated humans. Rosalie started to giggle with her as well, but Izzy wasn’t sure if they were laughing for the same reasons.

“Feel better?” Rosalie asked in a teasing voice, and Izzy smiled against her neck,

“Thank you,” She meant it. Rosalie wasn’t supposed to be so soft and sweet, even in Breaking Dawn when she had finally seemed like she would expand her personality from how limited Stephanie Meyer wrote her it was only for her own personal gain that she helped Bella. She liked this Rosalie. Fun, Sweet, Caring, and Beautiful.

She made no move to get off the blonde’s lap and Rosalie made no move to push her off so she just sat there, with Emmett, Jasper and Alice rubbing circles on her back and Rosalie running her fingers through her hair. They each seemed to be taking unnecessary deep breaths of her scent and she wondered what she smelled like to the others if that was how she smelt to Jasper.

“Do you know?” She broke the silence, she knew they knew. It was clear they had been on the other side of the mirror watching her but she wasn’t annoyed this time. She had missed them, even if that was just another thing on the long list of confusing shit since coming back to life.

“Yes..” Rosalie whispered holding her tighter against her, She wasn’t sure if she was monitoring her strength or not, “We all know,”

“Are you afraid of me?” She couldn’t help but ask, it seemed like a stupid question. After all they were sitting with her, they had stuck up to Carlisle for her, Rosalie had altered a lullaby for her, but she needed to know.

“Of course not,” Alice immediately said, hugging her from behind and she dropped one of the hands that were running through blonde locks to grip Alice’s hand. When the pixie intertwined their fingers she didn’t hesitate to allow her.

“No offense Izzy Bear but you are not the scariest person in this room,” Emmett spoke up from behind her, and the vampires tensed. Even Izzy was confused and a little worried, it sounded like he was going to reveal them to her, “If you think you are then clearly you’ve never been on the receiving end of one of Rosalie’s glares,”

It brought surprised (and relieved) laughter out of everyone in the room, even Carlisle. Rosalie quickly tried to cover hers with her hand while aiming said glare at Emmett. When he smiled innocently at her and batted his eyes dramatically, Izzy was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach. Rosalie tried to turn the glare on her but it faltered almost as soon as it landed.

It seemed like Rosalie _couldn’t_ look at her any way besides the gentle look in her eyes that she aimed at Izzy and she wondered why that was? There were so many questions she had, she was tempted to out them herself just so she could ask.

The comedic atmosphere took a turn almost instantly, it was like a flip was switched. Carlisle sat up straighter. Alice groaned and buried her face in the hair flowing down Izzy’s back. Jasper’s hand seemed to push harder into her back, she wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure himself that she was there or reassure her that he was. Rosalie was releasing a low growl from deep in her chest that Izzy had to pretend she couldn’t hear, she wondered if a normal human would have been able too. Emmett was glaring daggers at the door. It confused her momentarily until the door opened and in walked Edward.

Izzy almost felt bad, her presence seemed to have rocked the Cullen’s, while she was aware Rosalie was never Edward’s biggest fan especially with his ability, that he never even _tried_ to control to give anyone privacy, the others had never been so openly hostile. Especially Alice. Was this her fault?

“B-Izzy,” He greeted her with that same crooked smile he had used the day in the diner, (he had only corrected himself when Rosalie’s growl sounded just a little louder)

“Edward,” Her tone was low, flat, cautious. She didn’t think he’d try to hurt her, she obviously wasn’t his singer and she had enough power to protect herself but she wasn’t sure what to make of the sudden tense environment.

Alice suddenly hugged her tighter to her, her little body shaking with near silent laughter and everyone looked at her curiously, aside from Izzy since she couldn’t see her, but even she wondered what she had seen that caused that reaction.

Rosalie started playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck and the same purring she had released the day in her house began, Izzy relaxed further against her. Rosalie seemed extremely satisfied with her reaction to her, while Edward once again looked annoyed.

“I was wondering if you and I could talk,” He spoke up attempting to reclaim her attention, “Alone,” he aimed it at his siblings. It didn’t seem like he was truly giving her a choice but thankfully no one moved. Although she saw Carlisle shift uncomfortably, he was clearly torn between the two groups. Or more accurately between his other children and Edward.

“Whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone,” She told him, scooting closer to both Rosalie and Alice, even going so far as to squeeze that hand that was still entwined with hers tighter. In the back of her mind she noted that while their skin was cold it was like jumping into cold water on a 100 degree day. Comforting, soothing, satisfying.

He cleared his throat clearly not happy with the idea but he didn’t attempt to dissuade her, he shifted from foot to foot nervously while all eyes were on him, and Izzy felt Alice’s shoulders shaking behind her again.

He took an unnecessary breath before he smiled at her, in what she assumed was supposed to be a dazzling way, “Your soul calls to me. Your heartbeat is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. You bring life into my dark life, Bella. I have spent, what feels like a century, waiting for you.”

When he finished the room was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Izzy is positive her jaw fell open, but she hoped no one mistook it as her being blown away by his words. Instead she was surprised by his _audacity_. He had basically just outed himself and his entire family, without outing himself and his entire family.

She wasn’t sure what to say but at least no one was looking at her, Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be looking at Edward like they weren’t sure whether to take Izzy and run or slap him first. They seemed to be extremely protective and even more in tune with how uncomfortable Edward made her.

Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and she wondered what he was saying to Edward in his mind. Maybe something like, “have more than one conversation with a woman before you confess your undying love for her?”

She couldn’t see Jasper or Alice but she wondered what their faces looked like, was this what made Alice laugh so hard?

“Bella?” He asked her and she realized she was still staring at him with her mouth open, she quickly closed it and cleared her throat,

“Izzy,” She corrected him, “Uhh that was really touching Edward,” She told him slowly. He frowned, so she wondered if it was Jasper reading her emotions and then Edward reading them from him that told him that was the opposite of how she actually felt.

She watched as determination filled his face and he took a step forward, “Your natural scent smells like the sweetest of forbidden nectar’s filling me with long forgotten feelings of longing, passion and desire.”

Alice wasn’t the only one shaking now, Rosalie had joined her while Emmett looked murderous. He looked like a big brother trying to protect his little sisters virtue and she was touched while simultaneously being mortified that Edward had just admitted to _desiring_ her in front of his family. She still couldn’t see Jasper’s face. She wasn’t embarrassed for herself, but for him. Did he really have such little experience with romance that he didn’t understand this wasn’t how you went about it?

“It soothes monstrous parts of me that I had thought were beyond salvation, and proves to me that we belong together. While you may be human and your feelings will never compare to mine, I am sure that I can love you enough for the both of us.”

Okay now she’s offended, how did Bella put up with his, “I’m better than you because I’m a vampire," bullshit? also, why didn’t he just scream IM A VAMPIRE already?

“She’s getting angry,” Jasper spoke up from behind her,

“Maybe don’t tell her you _desire her_ one second _”_ Emmett hissed the word out and seemed to be having a hard time even saying it, “and that you’re _better_ than her in the next!”

“No that’s -” Edward seemed like he was struggling to put his thoughts into words, he kneeled in front of her and reached for her hand but a snarling Rosalie prevented him from touching her. She could have kissed the blonde, if she hadn’t thought of her as a big sister and the very thought didn’t gross her out completely.

“I’m the worlds most dangerous predator. Everything about me draws you in,” _Wait, didn’t he say this to Bella? “_ My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I’d need any of that. You couldn’t outrun me, you couldn’t fight me off.” Everyone was staring intently at Edward, the vampires in the room in disbelief and horror while Izzy was staring impatiently. He was full of himself. It was that simple. _Full of himself!_ She was _positive_ she could fight him off, she could set his sparkly ass on _fire_ with her _mind!_

“I’m designed to kill.” At this point, Carlisle was frozen in his chair while her four vampires seemed to crowd in around her, (not that she thought they could get any closer) almost daring him to touch her. “No… _We’re_ designed to kill.” He motioned with his hand to his family, before reaching it forward like he was going to cup her face. Jasper caught his hand before it could touch her. While that gesture obviously annoyed Edward, she sent all the gratefulness she could muster to her favorite southern vampire.

“My family we’re different from others, a diet of sorts.” He smiled to himself and she wondered if he thought she just wouldn’t be able to read between the lines of what he was saying. He was telling his secret, he was admitting that he was a vampire, that his family were vampires without saying the word. Why? What did he hope to gain?

“We’ve learned to control ourselves, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t hard. It isn’t tempting. I thought you would test my control instead you bring new problems I hadn’t anticipated. I haven’t ever had _desires_ before, I have always been able to control myself. No one called to me in that way,”

And again she was horrified. How many times was he going to tell her he wanted to jump her bones in front of his family? How many times did Emmett have to look at him with that look on his face before he understood that the huge vampire was close to throwing him through one of the office walls? She wanted to tell him herself but she was stunned silent.

“I can’t read your mind, so you always have to tell me what you’re thinking..” He mumbled and she wondered if he had even meant to say that part aloud, finally he sighed. It was a long, low, wistful sound.

“So the lion fell in love with the lamb,” He looked intently into her eyes and she wasn’t sure what to say. Did she crush his spirit or let him down gently? What were the pros and cons of each? She had known she would have to be forceful with him but this was beyond anything she imagined, it had taken him weeks of back and forth with Bella and even a few close calls to admit his undying love for the girl. What had changed so drastically that he had decided to skip so much and _love_ her?

“I’m gay,” She blurted out and her eyes widened. She hadn’t _meant_ to say it like that but now it was out and she wouldn’t take it back. She set her shoulders to prove that point. She wasn’t sure how they would take it. After all they were all born in the early 1900’s when being gay was unheard of. And Carlisle she couldn’t imagine being gay in the 1600s!

The room was engulfed in yet _another_ silence, but this time all eyes were on her. Alice was squeezing her in what she could only assume was a reassuring gesture since she hadn’t pushed her away in disgust or anything. She wasn’t sure how long the silence passed before not one, not two but four vampires around her burst into laughter. Carlisle was chuckling and Edward looked constipated which wasn’t unusual.

Izzy was confused on why everyone was laughing until she heard Alice speak up, “I knew she was going to say that but it was so much funnier in person,”

“Way to come out Izzy Bear,” Emmett held up his hand for a high five and she released all the breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding in her lungs, smiling gratefully at him she gave him a high five, wincing momentarily at how loud the sound was when their hands connected. Apparently neither of them had tried to restrain their strength.

“I’m proud of you,” Rosalie whispered in her ear with a soft squeeze and a smile and she blushed, she could count on one hand how many times in her life she had blushed. She looked at Carlisle who was giving her a small accepting smile and she smiled back. A weight had undoubtedly been lifted off her shoulders. She had told people she was gay in 2005 and they had accepted her. If only that was the only secret she were carrying.

“That’s all you have to say?” Edward asked stunned, she wondered what he wanted her to say? Didn’t her being gay sum It all up? Unless... _rip off the band-aid?_

“Oh yeah, so you’re vampires?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it here because if I would have had them meet in this chapter, it would have been ridiuclously long. Let me know what you think?
> 
> I don't have a Beta so all mistakes and errors are mine! I do try to edit as much as possible but things are likely to slip through the cracks here and there. Hope you enjoy <3 BTW, any guesses on what Izzy is??

Silence had taken over the room once again. the vampires frozen in front of her and Izzy fought the urge to roll her eyes. He had literally spelled it out for her, did they seriously expect it to go over her head just because she was human? A pseudo-human but a human none the less? Carlisle went to open his mouth and if the look on his face was any indication, he was going to try to deny it.

“Don’t insult my intelligence,” She told him with an icy look on her face, “nor your own by pretending he didn’t just tell me he was a vampire without using the word vampire! Could have saved us all the trouble if he would have just said it out right.”

“Are you not afraid?” Jasper asked moving so he was in her line of sight. His face was calculating, he was looking at her intensely. Monitoring her reaction and emotions. Rosalie was still tense, holding Izzy tight against her like she thought any minute now Izzy would push her away in disgust or something. _Silly vampires._

“I could literally set you all on fire,” She told them slowly, like that should have been insanely obvious. They weren’t the only dangerous ones in the room, she didn’t even know if they were the _most_ dangerous ones in the room _._

“But we’re monsters Isabella,” Edward started in his usual whiny tone, she wondered if he had only stopped using it once he had finally gotten laid. Another thing she was almost sad she couldn’t ask the real Bella.

“No you’re not,” Izzy kept her voice soft and soothing as she started to run her fingers through Rosalie’s hair again and the blonde vampire finally relaxed, looking at Izzy in disbelief. She had seriously thought Izzy was going to run away?

“We _are_ dangerous..” Emmett spoke low, soft, like he was trying not to scare her. She internally sighed, they were going to do the whole vampire song and dance thing.

“I’m aware, but I mean you all saw me set shit on fire _with my mind!_ Is that seriously not a big deal to any of you?” As far as she knew there were no fire bending vampires.

“We’ve killed people, every one of us.” Edward pushed, and Izzy was torn. Act surprised or don’t? Act surprised or don’t? _Act surprised or don’t? I really didn’t plan this out well enough!_

She must have hesitated too long or maybe it was Jasper reading her emotions, _damn it how did I block him before?_ Because the next words out of his mouth were her undoing, “You already knew that.”

 _Shit._ She nodded slowly, hesitantly.

“Did you know what we were the entire time?” Alice asked from behind her and Izzy again, nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure how to do this, she didn’t want to spill her own secrets. She didn’t wanna talk about things she wasn’t ready to talk about. She wouldn’t have pushed them, Edward had done that for everyone. She hoped they wouldn’t push her.

“How?” Rosalie asked, and Izzy froze. She squeezed her eyes shut as her stomach churned uncomfortably when Matthew’s face popped into her mind, she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready at all. Nope. No. _I can’t answer. I won’t answer. No. Not yet._

“You don’t have to tell us now, it’s alright. We wont force you,” Jasper sensing her panic hurried to reassure her and shot a look at the rest of the room so they wouldn’t either.

“Thank you,” She whispered shoulders slumping in relief,

“We have no souls!” Edward suddenly yelled out looking at her in disbelief, “You’re just perfectly okay being surrounded by soulless monsters?”

“Why would you believe you have no soul?” She looked him deep in his eyes, she already knew the answer but she couldn’t address this without him speaking it out loud first. If only to keep her own secrets.

“We drink blood, we don’t sleep. We _kill people!_ ” Edward snarled at her and Rosalie growled protectively back at him, eyes darkening. She already knew what Edward believed, she already knew that he assumed vampirism meant soulless. That they were damned.

“That doesn’t tell me how you have _no_ soul. You feel love, hate, anger, pain, sadness. Those are indications that you have a soul. Monsters don’t feel remorse or regret. You may have killed people but you clearly hate yourself for it. Did those people deserve it? Maybe they did, and still you feel something. You just admitted that you love me -” 

When he went to open his mouth she raised her hand and cut him off, “- I’m still gay, -”

He seemed to slump in defeat at that, “- you couldn’t even know what love feels like if you were truly a monster. You won’t die, you’re immortal. So why bother hating yourself for things you can’t change? Why bother holding onto something so tight to your chest that it diminishes your sense of self worth? Humans have one lifetime to deal with their own trauma and attempt to move on, you have an _endless_ amount. There is a big difference between living and surviving,”

She was addressing Edward but towards the end she was referring to them all, each had their own things that kept them frozen in their own grief. They were looking at her in some kind of realization, like her tiny speech had already opened eyes, all except Edward who was clearly getting angry.

“We are damned,” He grumbled stubbornly and she _felt_ something, a pull, a tug, deep in her chest. A burning almost but it didn’t hurt, it wasn’t even unpleasant. It was simply there. She swallowed and absently started to rub her chest,

“Izzy?” Rosalie asked, pulling her chin up to meet concerned darkened topaz eyes. She wasn’t even aware she had been looking down, she knew her eyes were glowing, if only because she could see the slight reflection in Rosalie’s eyes.

“I-I think,” She gasped, it was spreading out from her chest. And then she felt it, another beat, another strand inside of her solidifying and this time she could feel as it happened, “Another power, it’s activating.” She whispered looking at Carlisle, he was in front of her in an instant. Kneeling with his hands on her cheeks,

“What does it feel like?” He asked her,

“It feels raw, unrestrained, desperate to come out. I’ve never felt one activating before. It’s like my chest is burning, but it doesn’t hurt!” She hurried to reassure them when she saw the concerned looks on everyones face, even Edward.

She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. She had learned this right? She could see them, focus on them, harness them if she closed her eyes and pushed the entire world away from her, without opening her eyes she moved off Rosalie’s lap - (the blonde let her go reluctantly) and Izzy moved to sit across the room so she was facing the vampires in the room with her back to the mirror.

“Stand back...just in case.” She warned them, and she stretched her shoulders and sat up straight. This power felt different, it was innocent. Pure. It was the feeling of _feeling,_ no specific one to identify. It was like she could feel everything at once and she suddenly just knew what to do.

She snapped her eyes open and extended her hand to Rosalie, smiling when the blonde didn’t hesitate to come to her. Grasping her hand and kneeling in front of her. Izzy took a deep breath and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the vampires forehead and when she pulled back she gasped in fascination while Rosalie dropped her hand in what Izzy assumed was shock.

Rosalie was _glowing,_ a bright white light surrounded her that seemed to spread from her chest and encase the rest of her body. Izzy slowly reached out and ran her hand through the light, it was warm and gentle and welcoming, confident and passionate, nurturing. Izzy somehow once again, just knew.

“It’s your soul,” She whispered in awe, and when she looked up Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror with tears running down her face. She was actually _crying_. Izzy’s eyes widened as she reached out and wiped one away. It was wet! _Water. Physically. Crying. Vampire!_

She flicked her gaze to the others and couldn’t hold back a chuckle when she saw Alice barely restraining herself. She held her hand out and Alice was in front of her before she had fully extended it. Just as before she placed a soft kiss on the pixie like vampire’s forehead but when she pulled back she was once again shocked, although maybe she shouldn’t have been.

Alice was surrounded in bright pink glow that seemed to hug her tiny body and shimmer and shine like it couldn’t stay still. _Just like Alice._ She chuckled, again running her fingers through it. It was pure energy. She had never felt anything like it. It was almost like she had drank 15 energy drinks in one sitting. When she looked at Alice with a beaming smile, the vampire also had tears on her face. Actual tears. _Water fucking tears!_ but instead of looking at herself she was looking at Izzy and she couldn’t place the emotion.

“I remember,” The pixie vampire choked out and Izzy’s brow crinkled in concern, what did she - _oh shit._

“You remember?” She asked softly. She didn’t know if it meant what she thought it did and she didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

Alice nodded frantically, “I couldn’t remember my human life, but I do. I do now. Oh -” She released a sob one hand covering her mouth while the other seemed to be clutching at her chest as more tears dropped from her big golden eyes. Izzy didn’t know what to do, did she comfort her? Was she happy? “Thank you Izzy, Thank you.” She was suddenly engulfed in a hug so tight she was sure if she was a normal human at least half the bones in her body would be crushed, but she simply returned it with equal intensity. She couldn’t help but love Alice, love all of them (alright except one but whatever) she wanted her to be happy.

“Can you -?” Emmett asked, from where he had moved beside Rosalie. The blonde was still staring at herself in the mirror, and Izzy hoped those tears were happy like Alice’s. Of course Izzy wasted no time obliging, she hugged her big brother like vampire and instead of his forehead, she kissed his cheek, before blue light seemed to burst free from him.

_Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were watching in fascination. Thankfully Carlisle had the forethought to text Esme to show up ASAP. He didn’t want her to miss this. She arrived minutes later and froze in the doorway. (Izzy hadn’t noticed,)_

Emmett’s light was like laughter and fun, life and protection. Love and kindness. It was just so Emmett and she didn’t want to pull away, she could so easily find herself being sucked into their respective lights. Jasper was next, and she didn’t have to look at him and he didn’t ask. She wasn’t sure if he could speak at the moment. Most of the vampire looked frozen in shock, looking at themselves in the mirror behind her as they got a glimpse at their very beings.

She smiled at him gently, she was excited to show the southern vampire what a good person he was despite his past. She gave him a hug as big as she had Emmett and kissed his cheek as well, and his light burst forward in a gorgeous sunset orange that Izzy thought fit him perfectly. His had a hint of protection as well as intuition, loyalty and compassion. Protectiveness and wisdom. She saw his own eyes water and her’s followed, she knew he could feel what she could feel. What she could feel from _him,_ who he _was_ at his core. “Thank you,” He choked out, and a lone tear fell down his cheek. She didn’t make a move to wipe it away, she wanted him to feel this.

She nodded her own tears falling as she saw her vampires in front of her, she wondered what they were thinking? She wouldn’t ask though, they had a right to absorb this on their own. She wondered if they had heard his spew for so long that they had actually started to believe it themselves? She looked up and was surprised to see Esme standing staring at her children with tears in her eyes. _Hers didn’t fall?_

She was curious what Esme would feel like, she cared so much for everyone. Including the children that were hers in every sense but birth. She stood slowly, drawing the motherly vampires gaze and tipped her head with a question in her eyes. _Did Esme want to see?_

Her power was brimming in her veins and she wondered how long she could keep it powered? She wasn’t struggling, _she was hungry though.._ She shook that thought from her head and stepped forward when Esme sent her a nervous but grateful look. She reached up and kissed her cold cheek and wasn’t surprised when Esme was covered in sunshine yellow. It was the embodiment of her, like Alice. It was filled with acceptance, belonging, love, enlightenment and nurture. She felt something wet hit her cheek and looked up, Esme was crying just as her children were. _Her tears were falling now? Had she done that?_

She moved onto Carlisle eagerly, she wanted to see his color, feel his light. It was interesting, feeling someone’s very _soul_ , their _being,_ what made them _them._ He welcomed her with open arms and a gentle smile and she couldn’t reach his forehead so he received the same cheek kiss as the other three. His light was a light green and even smelled like fresh grass. It felt like compassion, wisdom, a caretaker, a healer. It felt like heart and optimism and she realized what they meant by his gift being compassion. He was filled to the brim with the essence of a good person. Someone so _pure_ he had never hurt a fly. She hadn’t known it was possible for someone like him to exist.

She pulled back, Carlisle was looking at himself and his wife. Studying the lights. Running his fingers through it (it felt like running your fingers through a stream of water) and she was hesitant to kiss Edward, especially with everyone so preoccupied at the moment but despite that she turned to him, waiting for him to make his move. How could he doubt when he could see it? He could hear it and if he allowed it, he could _feel_ it. But his face was contorted, like she had shattered his entire belief system. _Technically she had._ Before he turned and ran out of the room, not sparing a glance back.

She shrugged and turned back to the room, it was so wholesome seeing them like this. Like they truly had a chance to _see_ themselves for once in their long lives. She wondered if she could see her own soul? Would that be possible? She looked into the mirror, unaware that when she closed her eyes, everyone’s eyes had snapped to her and she felt around.

She felt her power, she felt it pulsing in activity. She felt how it was currently split six ways, like a string between them and it, keeping them connected. She felt the endless possibilities, she was sure she could have lit up the entire hospital if she had chosen to do so, _maybe even the entire town,_ but instead she felt until she found the one leading inward. To herself, and she allowed it to thicken. To form. To vibrate until she felt her own light and it eased so many fears she hadn’t know she had.

She opened her eyes to see herself and again gasped, she had no individual color. Instead it was like she _was_ color. A large variety of rainbow color swirling around her repeatedly.

_“What is she?” Esme whispered to Carlisle, staring at the girl who had already changed their lives so much._

_“A miracle..” Was the only word he could think to describe her._

She felt like _everything_. Passion, compassion, love, empathy, nurturing, healing, energy, protection, understanding, beauty, loyalty, fun, optimism. It was like she had a piece of each of them inside of her, or maybe they had a piece of her.

She looked around at the still glowing vampires with her own tears falling, she wasn’t a monster. She hadn’t even been aware she was afraid she was. She took a deep breath and let her power flow away, let the strand recede from her conscious mind, and one by one the glow diminished. Leaving behind seven tear faced individuals. _They could still cry?_ Was her last conscious thought before she passed out.

* * *

Edward had ran. And ran. And ran. He didn’t want to be there anymore. There is no way this human was going to come into their lives and suddenly try to _fix_ everything that she knew nothing about. He knew what kind of monsters they were, he could hear their thoughts!

He knew them better than they knew themselves and despite the little trick of light Bella had played for them, he was sure they would recognize this. He was sure they would simply placate the human and then come to his way of seeing things as soon as they were home. Remember who they really were. What he knew to be true.

The minute he was inside he was pacing. _Bella? Gay?_ _Please._ He scoffed. That was her way of coping, surely. She was confused, he could help her. He could fix that. He knew that this was just too much for her. She was dying, she was powerful, she needed him now more than ever. The others were not going to give her what she needed. _Only he could._

They were going to entertain her fantasies. Lie to her about their nature. Allow her to _fool_ them into believing different. There was no redemption for them, he would make sure they knew that. That they understood that. He wasn’t trying to hurt his family, but it would do them no good to be filled with this false hope.

She was his mate and he needed to figure out how to get that back on track. She loved him and was scared. She was human, their feelings were minuscule. Flimsy. He’d seen it many times, heard it in their minds. How easily their loyalty was swayed. She must have assumed his would be as well, that they would end up divorced like her parents. _The poor naive girl._

No. Edward would make her understand that his feelings, he couldn’t even begin to explain them to her. A vampires love was like the sun while a humans was simply a nightlight in comparison. She didn’t need to be worried he would abandon her. She was his as he was hers. Had he been able to court her like in his time he would have simply gone to her father for her hand but that wouldn’t work here. _How simple things used to be._

Then he knew it, he knew what he needed or rather _who_ he needed. _Tanya._ She was coming to find her mate, but maybe she would help him with his? He had always fancied her. He’s sure he hid it well, no one should have been able to tell he had. His only interest was his mate as far as they were concerned. Irina may be an issue but their disgrace of a mating should be hidden anyway. He’d call her and ask. They didn’t need to do anything, they barely even had to touch she just simply had to make his mate jealous.

She had always been kind to him, offered to help him when he finally found his mate, well now he would collect on that offer. Bella would be his by the end of the year of that he was sure.

* * *

When the tears had finally dried, _actual tears_ , and Izzy had passed out the Cullen's had panicked thinking the worse until Carlisle calmed their fears. (she explained she usually felt quite drained or ravenous after using her powers). Charlie had insisted he be the one to take his daughter home after Carlisle had a very emotional conversation with him about his daughters health and after following discretely to ensure she was safe, the Cullen's had returned home to an increasingly agitated Edward.

“Finally!” He exclaimed the second they had walked through the front door, “Family meeting.”

Emmett rolled his eyes but followed anyway, holding his wife close to him. She had been quiet since the big reveal, he wished he could read her mind now more than ever. He had no idea what she was thinking. What Izzy had showed them was amazing, he had never thought it was possible to _feel_ his own soul. Or Rosalie’s.

“Enough Emmett,” Edward snapped,

“What’s wrong, son?” Carlisle asked when everyone was seated,

“This is ridiculous! All of you and your thoughts, “He sneered in disgust, “We have no souls, that much is obvious!”

“Edward, you saw what we saw. You heard our thoughts,” Esme started,

“And you only didn’t feel it yourself because you ran away,” Alice finished, “I don’t know how she did it. I don’t know _what_ she is but I have my human memories back… if that wasn’t my soul explain what it was?”

They watched as Edward struggled for words, he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly but nothing came out, “A trick of the light.” He finally settled on.

“Yeah? So she just happened to bring lights from home when she had no idea any of us would be there, and she somehow managed to stick them to our chests and have them surround us while we were unaware and even went as far as to make it so we could feel the light all without us seeing her do it?” It was the first time Rosalie had spoken since they left.

“Feel it?” Edward asked looking at her curiously,

“If you would have stayed you would have felt it, it was physical. You could feel it against your fingers, feel it in your chest, in your heart.” Rosalie started to tear up again as she spoke and a lone tear fell from her eye, “We can now cry, Edward. Explain that to me with your self disparaging words.”

He couldn’t. They could see that. Even in his deeply religious mind, vampires were denied basic things like the ability to form tears and it was proof of their lack of soul. How could he continue that claim when they had not only seen and felt their own light but could shed a tear as any human could.

“Would you like to tell us of your human life, Alice?” Esme asked her daughter, feeling a little guilty she hadn’t until this point, but when Alice began her story anger burned through Esme’s chest at what she suffered.

_Mary Alice Brandon was her birth name but she definitely preferred Alice. She had a father named Robert, a mother named Katherine and a little sister named Cynthia. Alice had visions but everyone assumed she was a witch when they came true, despite her trying to warn and protect those who simply wouldn’t listen. She was born in 1901 just as Edward was, she is nineteen years old. She had a vision her mother was going to be killed and warned her about it, while her father was adamant the vision as nonsense her mother, whether because she actually believed her or because of how passionate Alice was in her own belief, had believed her. She had spent months trying to protect her mother, but as time went on and the vision proved to not come true, her mother became less cautious. One night was all it took to change everything. Her mother had taken caution and thrown it to the wind and was killed - but staged to look like an accident. Alice tried to tell them it was murder, tried to explain but her father insisted she was crazy._

_It was six weeks later his father brought home a young blonde bimbo, and Alice had a vision it would only be another six weeks before he announced his engagement to the blonde. The blonde treated Alice horribly, and treated Cynthia like a pet to be molded in her image. Alice had a vision of the man who killed her mother and her father meeting for a final payment and began to search for proof her father was guilty, he must have found out because it wasn’t long before she had a vision of her own death at the hands of the same man. She had tried to run, to leave, to get away but her father had cut her off with the town marshal, insisted she was crazy and had her committed. She couldn’t remember the specific things she was forced to endure but she knew electric shock therapy was one. It was the norm back in the day, but a doctor, a golden eyed doctor had taken a liking to her as a daughter of sorts. He began looking out for her, ensuring she wasn’t given tests. He had snuck her extra food and clothes. He had taken care of her until she had a vision that a vampire named James had caught a whiff of her scent._

_She was his singer and he was coming for her. The man had wanted to run, he had tried everything he could think of and continued to ask her to check her visions based on his decisions but she had seen that no matter what James would always catch them and she would die. So he had changed her instead, and led James away from her while she turned. He was killed by James in his anger at being denied her._

No one said anything but emotions were running high. Everyone felt a mixture of things at Alice’s own story, anger and sadness being the most prominent all except Alice whose main emotion was determination.

“Please don’t feel anger for me, if I never would have went through any of that, I never would have found a family who loves and accepts me. I never would have found Jasper, and I wouldn’t have met Izzy. She’s a human with active powers, like I was, but her’s are more dangerous, more powerful. We have to help her,” Alice’s voice was a plea and it was clear to see she was being truthful, she didn’t mourn the human life she lost. She worried for their human, that she should suffer the same fate.

“Humans don’t handles thing well when they don’t understand them, they experiment. Cage. Drug. Harm anything that they consider different. We can’t let that happen to her. I won’t let that happen to her.” Her voice was passionate and she looked into each of their eyes as she spoke,

“Neither will I,” Rosalie agreed sitting up straight and tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement to their mates.

“As my mate,-” Edward began but was cut off by Rosalie’s hand wrapped firmly around his throat,

“She is _not yours!_ She specifically said she was _gay_. Gay, Edward. Meaning she likes women. This delusion you have is over!” She snarled in his face, squeezing his neck so hard cracks began to form. Edward looked to his mother and father for support but they wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Do something!” He yelled desperately to his father but Carlisle simply sighed and began to run his hand through his otherwise perfect hair,

“Edward, you’ll find your mate. I’m sure you will but I don’t think it’s Izzy.” He was regretful, that much was obvious. He didn’t want to be saying the words he was speaking but he couldn’t deny the truth of them.

“She has to be, She’s just confused!” He squirmed trying to get Rosalie to release her hold on him but she only squeezed impossibly tighter.

“She isn’t confused. She meant what she said Edward,” Jasper told him, “I could feel her emotions. Besides a rather large amount of embarrassment and horror for you, she was not lying or confused.”

“For me?” Edward asked, stopping his squirming immediately,

“Well you did admit to wanting to sleep with the girl in front of our entire family,” Emmett chuckled remembering the horrified look on her face as Edward had spoken, even if he was too consumed with rage at the time to appreciate it. He could now.

“Edward! You didn’t!” Esme looked disapprovingly at her oldest,

“I was just trying to get her to understand that I desire -”

“Desire? You? I never thought I’d hear that word leave your mouth, boy.” Kate interrupted walking into the house only to freeze at the scene before her. “What did you do to piss her off now?” She asked with a smirk.

“He thinks he can harass my little sister into loving him,” Rosalie snarled again at the idea, getting ready to toss Edward through a window before Emmett was up and pulling her off of him.

“Is this about his mate?” Tanya asked walking into the living room followed by Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett.

“Turns out she isn’t his mate,” Jasper explained,

“She is gay,” Alice told them cheerfully and Tanya’s eye brows raised to her hairline,

“And Edward told her he wants to screw her in front of the entire family,” Emmett added in helpfully

Edward was rubbing the cracks at his neck when he growled at Emmett, “I was just trying to make her understand she was _different_ to me.”

Kate and Garrett burst out laughing unable to hold it in, while Carmen and Eleazar were looking at him with mirth filled eyes. Irina had her hand covering her mouth to block out her laughter and Tanya was smirking.

“Tanya! It’s lovely to see you, I thought you wouldn’t be here for another three days?” Esme asked going to greet the other Coven trying to draw attention away from the disaster that was her son at the moment.

“Some of us were impatient,” Kate sent a pointed look at Irina and Tanya who glared at her,

“You can help me! I need to make my mate jealous,” Edward interrupted the pleasantries looking at Tanya, “She would absolutely be jealous with you at my side.”

“Edward,” Irina spoke in a warning tone moving to stand next to her mate, “We are here to find our mate, not to aid in your delusions with yours.”

“What makes you so sure she’s in forks?” Carlisle asked,

“ _Trovami,”_ Eleazar used that one word to explain, and Carlisle’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Are you sure?” He breathed looking between the two Denali’s in awe,

“Quite.” Eleazar was just as excited,

“Explain that to the rest of us?” Rosalie asked, looking between Eleazar and Carlisle. When they were finished explaining Emmett was the only one to speak,

“What if it’s Izzy?”

“No!” Edward yelled but he was ignored,

“Their mate?” Alice asked looking at them with her head tilted slightly,

“Yeah. I mean, she’s gay. She’s in trouble -”

“Trouble?” Tanya asked, she wasn’t sure if the girl was her mate but just the idea made her tense.

“She is too powerful,” Carlisle started to explain, “Actually you could probably help us with that Eleazar,”

“Powerful?”

“Yes, extremely. For a human girl of merely sixteen she has at the very least four very powerful gifts. We could have her over tomorrow and you could meet her.”

“We could find out right now,” Jasper spoke and all eyes were on him,

“Just think of what you know she looks like, Edward can see her in your mind and if it’s her we’ll know.”

Tanya and Irina both showed him what they could of their mate without getting into the more intimate details they wished to keep to themselves.

Edward had tried to keep his thoughts to himself, to convince the room he didn’t recognize her but when he saw Irina _kiss_ what was his he snapped. “No, she is mine!” He jumped up with black enraged eyes, “You will stay away from her.”

“She’s our mate,” Irina breathed out, ignoring his outburst.

“We could invite her over now?” Alice offered, she wanted Izzy to be apart of their family. With Tanya and Irina as her mates, they could change her and Edward couldn’t get in the way.

“She’s staying human, Alice!” Edward turned his rage on his sister, Jasper stepped in between them.

“She’ll be dead by the end of the year,” Carlisle explained hesitantly to the sisters, “At least as far as I can tell, she’s too powerful for her human body to handle.”

“Then we change her,” Kate nodded, and when Edward went to attack her she easily grabbed him by the neck slamming him into the floor causing an Edward shaped indent. “You have no claim on her child, you don’t want to start this fight.” 

“Kate,” Garrett said softly, placing his hand on his mates shoulder pulling until she let him go. He stood and took off out of the house,

“We’re gonna follow him,” Emmett spoke and Rosalie stood to follow him, “make sure he doesn’t go bother Izzy.”

When Irina went to follow Tanya stopped her, “not yet, darling. Just a little longer.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written any kind of battle scene before so I definitely tried lol I enjoyed this chapter, it's setting the scene for some actual plot that I've been planning since the very beginning. Izzy is losing consciousness more often than not lately, how close is she to becoming what she's meant to be?

When Izzy woke she had devoured half the kitchen, while Charlie watched with wide eyes. She couldn’t explain to him why she was so hungry and thankfully, he still assumed it was merely some kind of growth spurt. It was the best part of living with Charlie, he didn’t ask many questions about things he shouldn’t. She wondered if it was natural human instinct to avoid the unknown or if he was simply that unobservant. She couldn’t ask him, so that question would never be answered.

She took an extremely long shower grateful for the peace and quiet to get lost in her own thoughts. It was cool, her new power. Gift. _Whatever._ She had never thought she’d be able to feel her own soul, let alone anyone else’s. She hoped her vampires were handling it alright, after all they had assumed or at least been told the opposite for decades. She hadn’t meant to completely blindside them, she was just as blindsided.

She had enjoyed it though, but now something was wrong… she felt empty for some unknown reason. Like she was missing something and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t think of what it was.. especially because her mind kept wandering back to the two Denali’s in her dream. It was starting to make her uncomfortable, what kind of obsessive disorder did she have that she seemed to be falling for people she had never even met.

She froze as she was scrubbing shampoo into her hair,

_Falling for…._

_Falling for?_

_As in love?_

_Falling in love._

_Oh shit._

_Oh no._

No she wasn’t that crazy. That wasn’t who she was. She wasn’t obsessive. She didn’t live in a fantasy world where she constantly wanted what she couldn’t have. She had never even been in love! She had realized that after truly reflecting on her relationship with Alycia.

Never had she ever been in love in her nineteen years of life, in love with the idea of love? Yes.

Actually fallen head of heels in love with another person? No. and when she finally does fall in love it’s because of a dream?

No, she refused to accept that. She tried to force herself to stop thinking about the feel of their arms around her while she finished her shower. She tried to force herself to stop thinking about how safe she had felt, how protected while she dressed in a pair of denim short shorts and a red tank top, throwing on a white hoodie just in case Charlie mentioned the cold she should be feeling.

She tried to force herself to stop thinking about their lips against her own, how they had tasted…how they had smelled, as she climbed out of her window, using the tree she assumed Edward always used to sneak into Bella’s room to climb onto the roof and she tried (and failed) to stop thinking as she lay there looking up at the stars.

She couldn’t stop though, that was it. She felt empty without them, without the dream she had. Waking up had been worse than waking up from her own world and that felt like a betrayal of it’s own because Matthew had been what she lost the first time…what did she lose the second? Vampires who were figments of her imagination and had no idea she existed.

She groaned, suddenly jumping off the roof and landing soundlessly on her feet. She needed to run or get laid and just forget, even if the hole in her chest didn’t want her too. How did she find herself in this position? How did she find herself in love with two vampires she had never met, and who were sure to never think twice about her? She was just a human, a human who would die like any other human, a human whose death didn’t effect their existence…whose life held no significance to them.

She groaned aloud again, burying her face in her hands…she was in love with two very beautiful goddess like women who had no idea she existed. _Fucking fantastic._

“Are you okay?” She heard before her and she jumped back, she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even sensed him coming by. She placed her hand over her chest, where her heart was beating erratically.

“I should buy you a bell, Edward.” She sighed, before she tensed. She felt it then, hairs rising on the back of her neck. An uncomfortable tingling sensation in her stomach. Like she was being watched, studied, hunted. She looked up at him, he was staring at her with darkened eyes, not quite black but not a bright topaz either. “You good?” She asked him, before she spun around.

The feeling had intensified, and she knew it was coming from behind her, she wasn’t sure what the feeling was, or why she was feeling it. She stared into the dark expanse of the trees behind her before she shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. Maybe she was finally losing her mind.

“What is it?” He asked her, his own eyes scanning just as hers had done moments before.

“I don’t know, I just feel off,” She’d blame it on her insane thoughts but she wasn’t feeling in a sharing type of mood, “It doesn’t matter. What are you doing here?” She turned back to face him studying his face.

He seemed to hesitate, like he wasn’t sure if he should tell her and she furrowed her brow before cocking her head, “There have been some…” His eyes darkened quickly, turning almost completely black before he shook his head, “Human drinkers around and I came to ensure you were safe. The others will be here soon enough,”

It was believable, they would all want her to be safe if there were human drinkers in the area, but why were they here? That hadn’t happened in the story…the twisted trio weren’t supposed to show up for awhile yet. Maybe she should just stop expecting things to happen like Twilight now that she was here changing things.

“Okay, are they coming soon? I was going to go for a quick run.” She motioned with her head to the street that was relatively dark except for the street lamps every few feet. She had never been afraid of the dark, but she definitely needed to clear her head of it’s forbidden thoughts.

“I’ll accompany you,” He told her. She wanted to protest but decided against it, what was the harm in him joining her. If she was going to be spending time with the Cullens now that her big secret was revealed and they knew she was gay and powerful, she should probably start trying to be nice to him.

“Okay, are we going to talk or just listen to music?” She asked him, personally she wanted music and she hoped he knew that but her upbringing didn’t allow her to be rude enough to not offer him a choice. Especially when it looked like he had something he wanted to talk about.

He seemed to still be searching with his eyes, not unusual if there were human drinkers in the area, so she didn’t read too much into it. “Go ahead with some music,” He didn’t look at her as he spoke, but he seemed in a hurry to start which was just fine with her. That uncomfortable feelings was still in her stomach and her thoughts were taking a dangerous turn toward Denali road. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts before putting in her air pods. Knowing she’d eventually have to answer questions she didn’t wanna answer because of them.

‘Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5’ started and she cracked her neck before taking off, she didn’t wait for him to catch up. She remembered he was the fastest of all the Cullen’s he should have no issues keeping up with her. Her thoughts repeatedly tried to turn in the direction of blonde hair and soft lips and she growled at herself pushing harder. She could hear him behind her, but she tuned him out. She needed something else to focus on, something to help her because the hole in her chest was becoming larger the farther she ran. The further she got from town, the further she got from her house, from the Cullens house.

Something in town wanted her to turn around, but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want too. She was afraid to, she didn’t know what she’d find if she -

She was interrupted by a hard and cold body slamming into her from the side, she squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden force that knocked into her, if she had been a normal human she was sure she’d have a few broken bones. She had just enough time to twist her body and roll to her feet and face the threat. She froze, Edward was staring at her, crouched ten feet away from her, with dark hungry eyes trained entirely on her.

She felt fear grip her heart. Not because his eyes were black, or because he seemed to be growling at her, but because his eyes weren’t dark in anger or thirst…it was desire in his eyes. He was lost in desire, and she knew he had no experience with that feeling. He wouldn’t be able to pull himself out of it.

“Edward..” She spoke slowly, holding her hands out in a placating manner while she took slow hesitant steps backwards, “Edward, come back..” What did you say to a vampire lost to their instincts? To their primal needs? This wasn’t Edward in front of her. This was a horny teenage vampire and _oh shit_ she was screwed. She could stop him, but she didn’t want to hurt or kill him. Would they be angry with her if she did? What other choice did she have in this moment?

He smirked at her and she did _not_ like that look in his eyes or on his face. She felt her hands beginning to spark, blue lightning surrounding her palms seconds before he was charging at her and instinct took over, she lifted her fist and punched him straight in the jaw sending him flying back into the nearest tree. His body collided with it and sent echoes down the otherwise quiet street. She needed to get him away from anywhere people could potentially see them.

She took a deep breath and felt around for her powers, while she watched him pick himself out of the heap of shattered bark and branches. She made sure her electrokinesis power was active, strong and thick before she sank into her own crouch.

“Alright Eddie,” She smirked and he snarled at the name causing her to chuckle, “Catch me if you can,”

She took off past him, just missing his out stretched arms. She hoped the others were aware of what was happening, maybe she could get help? If they were already out here somewhere, they’d have to hear them eventually. Could she talk to Alice in a vision?

_Alice, Alice please see this! He’s lost in himself Alice! I don’t know what to do! I’m leading him away from town! Toward the baseball field!_

She dodged as he flew at her, again missing her by mere inches, she pushed herself harder, made herself run faster. She would not allow this to happen. She didn’t want to kill him, she just needed to buy time until the others found her.

* * *

“Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Irina asked, her leg bouncing up and down. She had been this way since the dream with their mate, anxious.

“Not if Charlie is there,” Alice told them from her spot reading a magazine, “They couldn’t exactly walk into the house at this time of night,”

Irina frowned, she knew that, humans were fickle and young humans even more so and Carlisle had said she was only sixteen. Would she even want them as mates in that case? They were by human years in their early twenties and by vampire years over a thousand.

“Robbing the cradle,” Kate smirked at Irina who snarled at her, “Kinky,”

“Enough Katrina,” Tanya told her, narrowing her eyes at her sister. Irina was already on edge enough as it is, she didn’t need Kate riling her up even more. Carmen, Eleazar, Esme and Carlisle had all stepped out while Jasper, Alice, and the three Denali sisters waited for the return of Emmett, Rosalie, and the young human.

They heard the tell tale signs of someone running to the house and then Emmett was running through the door his expression causing everyone to jump to their feet, “We couldn’t find them. He had been there, we tried to follow their scents but something else was blocking it. We lost them,”

“She went with him?” Tanya asked with a furrow in her brow, if what they had told them so far was true that didn’t sound like the young girl.

“Their scents were separate, he was following her.” Rosalie told them, and her jaw ticked in anger. It was clear when they found Edward he would lose a few limbs if she wasn’t restrained.

Alice suddenly stiffened, being pulled into a vision. They waited while her eyes glazed over before she was up and running out of the house, everyone following her waiting for her to fill them in, “He’s after her. She’s taking him to the ball field but he’s lost in himself. He isn’t Edward right now, he’s all primal. If he catches her he’ll..”

She trialed off but they didn’t need her to finish, they all knew what he would do. His desire for the human would take him to measures he wouldn’t usually go too. He would take her and then kill her before her realized what he had done. Rosalie’s eyes had immediately darkened and hardened in anger and a terrifying snarl left her lips as she pushed herself harder.

“Ill kill him,” Irina snarled, her own thunderous growl shaking the trees around them. She used all of her years of experience and strength to pull ahead of the others and no one argued with her. They all knew if Tanya or Irina got to him first Edward would die, not to mention what would happen should Rosalie or Emmett get their hands on him. Jasper was pushing out determination to try to mask the feelings of anger he was feeling himself. They would get their on time, they had too.

* * *

She didn’t know if the other’s had gotten her message, she didn’t know if they were home that was why she didn’t lead him to the Cullen’s house. At least this way there was a large field she could either fight or evade him in.

She came to a stop in the middle and he copied her movements about twenty feet away. He took his jacket off and flung it to the side and she did the same with her hoodie. She realized this was probably not helping the situation, she was turning it into a game, a chase, a hunt. Wouldn’t that only excite him more?

“Edward I don’t want to do this,” She told him seriously, slight pleading tone to her words. She didn’t want to fight him. Hurt him. Possibly kill him, she would if she had too but she would feel awful about it.

A snarl was her only answer and she knew then that he wasn’t coming out of this, she took a stance, thanking Rosa silently for the two years of self defense she had made her take before she swallowed hard, “come on then!”

He charged at her, snarling the entire way and she waited, tensed, prepared before she dodged out of the way at the last second rolling to her feet as he slid past her. She ensured her back was never facing him, she kept moving, backing up as much as they were circling each other, ensuring their was a wide birth of space between them, not that it would help her. He could jump it and reach her in seconds.

As if he was reading her mind he suddenly jumped at her, sailing through the air so effortlessly she would assume he was flying if she hadn’t known better and she round house kicked him away from her, her foot connecting with his face and making a sickening crunch as his nose was cracked sideways.

She was getting angry, thunder beginning above her as if a drum roll before the show as her eyes glowed their unearthly shade of white. Her anger was driving her, pushing her, she could feel it inside of her and she pushed her pyrokinesis away when it tried to engulf him. She didn’t want to kill the boy, but she’d teach him a fucking lesson.

She didn’t let him get up, she didn’t let him make the first move this time. She ran at him herself, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and throwing him as hard as she could against the ground, dirt and grass exploding from under him as his body left a hole in the ground below him.

Again, thunder seemed to drive her before lightning hit the ground in four different places, causing their shadows to flash against the field in the twilight of the evening, her hands sparking with the electricity inside of her. He stood quickly, blurring to his feet and running at her, she didn’t move this time and their bodies collided with a thunderous crash that she knew the thunder would disguise while she twisted to get both of her feet on his chest before pushing him down towards the ground once again, using the momentum to flip in the air and land on her feet.

They’d have to hear them fighting, they’d have to know what was happening. Another hole was in the field as he crawled out of it. His shirt was torn in various places, his hair disheveled, and dirt was clinging to his marble like skin in the places that were exposed. He had cracks on the side of his face, and one large crack on his chest.

She grimaced, shifting from foot to foot, what was she going to do if he just kept coming? He seemed to be studying her, looking for weak points while she planted her feet. She wasn’t backing down now, if he wanted her he would have to work for it. Suddenly both of their heads snapped to the side, hers out of pure instinct and her eyes widened.

Walking out of the forest was a huge black wolf. She had known the Quileute shifter’s were large, after all they were said to be as big as horses according to the books but this seemed wrong _._ It seemed _bigger._ The muscles of this wolf stood out, reminding her of a body builder without a shirt. It’s arms… _arms?_ were freakishly long, with claws that extended at the end that looked eerily similar to fingers. While it was on all fours it looked unnatural, forced, like instead of walking it was _crawling._ _Are those legs?!_

The wolf was stalking forward, his teeth exposed in a snarl as drool slid off the side of his mouth and she was grossed out despite herself. She wanted to offer him a tissue to wipe that shit off. She had a pet peeve about droo - _Alright Izzy, focus!_

She took steps back as the wolf advanced, he didn’t seem friendly. He didn’t even seem like a shifter, he seemed like a wolf. A werewolf. Weren’t those extinct? It’s neon green eyes were suddenly fixated on hers and she had her answer, this wasn’t a shifter. Those weren’t human eyes. There wasn’t a single ounce of humanity in that gaze. She had a primal vampire and a werewolf on her hands. What else could go wrong?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward battling himself, he was shaking his head to clear it, almost looking like he was trying to help her but clearly losing that battle before he was again facing her. Both the vampire and werewolf looking at her, both with a snarl on their faces. Part of wished they’d turn and fight each other, but then wouldn’t Edward die? _Oh shit._

She heard them before she saw them and suddenly eight vampires were crouched between her and the threat. Four of those vampires she didn’t recognize but she would worry about that later.

“Is that?” She asked, her voice came out shaky,

“A werewolf,” A vampire before her snarled and she focused on her, long platinum blonde hair, her finger tips were sparking with electricity…Kate Denali?

Did that mean? She looked quickly between them, a man she cared nothing about at the moment and then her breath caught in her throat. Strawberry blonde curls, _oh no,_ she inhaled sharply and was immediately assaulted by the smell of strawberries and cream. Her gaze shifted without her permission, moving from the back of her blondes head until she came face to face with Irina Denali.

Her dark eyes were locked with her own stormy blue, _when had she turned to face her?_ , and she swallowed hard. _Oh no,_ Citrus and Verbena. _Oh shit._ Irina took a step toward her and she froze, her breathing coming in short quick bursts now. What terrified her more in that moment? Her beautiful blonde goddess standing before her or the werewolf that was getting ready to -

“No!” She screamed out as the wolf pounced at them, Tanya at the forefront of it’s gaze, her hand flying out as if that would somehow stop the wolf…only it did. A bright white wall had somehow built around them all, encircling them on all sides and the wolf smashed against it violently, followed closely by Edward. She silently chastised herself for not practicing more with her telekinesis before focusing on the enraged wolf on the other side of her Wall? Force field? Shield? _Whatever._

Her Cullen vampires were staring at her with wide eyes while the new comers, and her Denali goddesses, were focused on the wolf and vampire on the other side, she was also focused on the wolf that was throwing it’s body against her force field, desperately trying to get to them. She couldn’t let it, she _wouldn’t_ let it. She didn’t look away when angry neon eyes focused on her once again glowing white, it seemed to know it was her fault. Maybe he could sense it? He began circling the force field, looking for a point of weakness, a point of entry but found none. It was solid. As long as she held out, it would hold out.

She planted her feet and closed her eyes, unaware Irina was watching her every move, their eyes had connected, she had made the connection, this girl was her mate and now she couldn’t look away. Her beautiful powerful mate was standing in front of her. She just wanted to pull her into her arms and hold her but she didn’t want to disrupt whatever was currently between them and the wolf.

Izzy felt for her powers, she had people to protect. Her blondes were here, her brothers, her sister, her best friend, she wouldn’t let them get hurt. While her eyes were closed she didn’t see how the shield seemed to glow brighter with her determination. It was that light that seemed to harm the wolf, like just looking at it was painful to him. He snarled at her, drool rapidly dripping form his muzzle as he stood on his hind legs.

They had never seen a werewolf up close, but they could suddenly see why they were so feared. He was at least fifteen feet tall. He slammed his fists on the top of the shield and all eyes snapped to ensure the human was okay. Izzy didn’t notice. He eyes were closed as she felt for her powers.

As she activated another, slowly lightning spread out from her hands, seeming to seep through the fore field and encircle it. Creating an extra layer of protection, before she spread her palms out lifting them slowly in the air. All around them hundreds of tiny rocks lifted off the ground, floating mid air as they watched. She took a single deep breath and slowly clenched her fists and ice appeared around the rocks, solidifying before her eyes snapped open and she thrust her arms forward, all of the rocks flew forward at the movement. Pelting the wolf before them, as it yelped and snarled trying to avoid the hale storm of ice rocks hitting him from every angle.

Izzy was panting and her legs gave out from under her, she was caught by Irina and she looked up into her concerned beautiful darkened eyes, “Are you alright, _Milovany?”_ Izzy didn’t know what she had said, but just hearing it sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed hard before nodding, “It’s hard to use them all sometimes,” She whispered unable to speak louder.

She was suddenly concerned, was any of this real? The last time she had seen her blondes they had been in a dream, and now they were here? Actually? She slowly brought her hand up, touching the blondes cheek, tracing her lips and her jaw, her cheeks and her eyes, _feeling_ her, completely unaware of all the gazes on them. She felt real, but she had felt real before. She smelled real, but again she had smelled real before. She was confused, but did she really care?

No, not when she was staring into those eyes, a hand on her own cheek had her eyes snapping to another pair of darkened gold and when had Tanya moved? She didn’t know what the look in her eyes meant, in either of their eyes. And again she wondered was this even real? She was breathing fast, her heart beating even faster as she reached her hand up to grab a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair that had fallen free from the messy bun it was in, it _felt_ real.

 _Oh god,_ she wanted them to be real. She _needed_ them to be real. She didn’t know if she could suddenly just wake up and have them be gone again.

“Is this real?” She found herself asking, she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. She hadn’t meant to disturb the peace that surrounded them as they forgot about the danger circling the force field. The vampire still attempting to attack her and the wolf who wanted to kill them all. Locked into these topaz eyes nothing seemed to matter any longer.

“Do you want it to be?” Tanya asked, but before she could answer the wolf charged and flew at them. Her eyes immediately brightened again, focusing on the danger she had forgotten. He hit the lightning and released a pain filled howl, she almost felt bad. If he wasn’t trying to kill them all maybe she would have.

It happened quickly, one second the wolf was howling in pain as it focused on them and the next it shifted it’s focus to the only vampire left. The one on the outside of her shield. The one it seemed to have forgotten about. The one who obviously was so busy trying to reach her that it either hadn’t recognized the threat of the wolf or it just didn’t care. Edward suddenly turned towards it, and she had her wish. They were going to fight each other.

“Oh no..” she whispered, subconsciously scooting further into Irina who wasted no time wrapping her arms around her young mate. Tanya performing the same action from behind her.

The wolf stood on his legs again, advancing on Edward who didn’t seem to notice the true threat before him. He stared the wolf down, his lip lifted in a snarl as the wolf lifted his claws to take a swipe at the young vampire but before he could connect he was knocked off his feet, Carlisle and a vampire she didn’t recognize blurring to his side.

Edward snarled at them, obviously not back in control. His gaze shifted to her again, and Tanya and Irina both released growls from deep in their chests that she felt against her body. She was a little ashamed at how turned on it made her at a time like this.

She tried to push the feeling away, and missed how both Denali’s had smirked at each other above her head after smelling her arousal before returning their attention to the boy who was after their mate.

Esme and another vampire she didn’t recognize ran up behind Carlisle and the other unknown male who she assumed was Eleazar. Which must have made the female Carmen.

“We have to help them,” Emmett said, and he was looking at her clearly asking her to take the force field down with his eyes. She wasn’t paying any attention, she was busy looking at Carmen. In fact she couldn’t look away as she dodged out of the way of the wolves claws.

Carmen who was beautiful. Carmen who was strong and Carmen who was the spitting image of her mother...

“Rosa..” She hadn’t realized she had whispered it out loud until they locked eyes. Forty years younger, and she didn’t have glasses but even the scarf wrapped loosely around her neck screamed Rosa. Her Rosa. Her mother. How could she be here? How could she look so much like the woman she lost years ago? The woman who had raised her like her own? A tear fell down her cheek as she continued to stare, and she released the force field without realizing she had.

Her vampires blurred off to help fight the wolf, while Edward ran at her. Irina pulled her behind her while Tanya ran at Edward, She didn’t see any of it. She didn’t see the war zone she was in the middle of. She didn’t see the way Tanya and Edward were blurring at each other, disappearing and reappearing in a blur of limbs and fists and cracks on marble skin.

She didn’t see how the wolf was trying to get around them, it seemed fixated on her. She didn’t notice them working together, or Kate using her gift enraging the huge creature more. She didn’t notice Alice get thrown back into Jasper, or Emmett throw his body in front of Rosalie and take a clawed hand to the chest. How Carlisle was attempting to protect his mate while helping fight for his children.

All she saw was her mother, her mother who wasn’t her mother, was she? She couldn’t possibly be. But there she was, staring at her as she stared back. What was she thinking? Why was she staring back? It was like neither of them could look away. No, she didn’t care. It wasn’t those kind brown eyes she was used to seeing but she would settle for gentle topaz if it meant she could see her mother. Oh god how she had missed her.

She wanted to run at her, wrap her arms around her neck and see if her smell was the same. If she spoke the same, laughed the same, If she felt the same but she couldn’t move. She was overwhelmed. Edward, werewolf, her family was in danger, her blondes were here and now her mother? It was too much for her, how could she possibly handle all of this? Her mind felt like it was running on overtime trying to process it all.

Until the wolf ran at Rosa, Rosa who was still staring at her. Rosa who couldn’t look away, Rosa who didn’t notice. Rosa who wasn’t going to move in time. Rage. That was all she could feel, pure unrelenting anger that burned through her body. Stronger and fiercer than any anger she had felt before. Her powers that always fought to stay inside of her seemed to snap at the forefront of her mind. Inviting her to utilize them, for once working in tandem with her.

She immediately lifted Edward into the air without moving a single muscle and threw him so he collided with the wolf before he could touch her Rosa. She walked forward, ignoring the hand Irina tried to wrap around her shoulder. Blue fire engulfing her hands. She walked straight to Emmett never taking her eyes off the wolf and vampire who couldn’t decide whether to fight or separate. She lifted her hands to his chest and pressed against him, the cracks that had started to leak an unknown fluid (were werewolf bites and scratches deadly to vampires?) healed under her flame, she repeated the process with Alice, who had a painful looking bite on her arm before she began to walk backwards, between her blondes, her mother, and the wolf.

She was hyper focused, her vampires all crowding around her. Edward seemed to have finally woken from whatever daze he was in and he took off from the clearing. She couldn’t focus on him, she was worried about the wolf.

“What do we do.” She asked, more like demanded. She didn’t take her eyes off him. She needed to know what to do. Fight him. Kill him.

“We have to kill it,” Kate said, moving to stand next to her

“I don’t -” Carlisle started but Kate interrupted him, “They’re monsters Carlisle, you know this. It’s the law that they have to die or be reported to the Volturi. Do you want them within a hundred feet of this place? Of her?”

She didn’t need to look to know she was talking about her, she didn’t want the Volturi near them. Near her. Near Alice. Near her blondes. Or her mother. The way both of her blondes pulled her tighter against them at the mere mention of it meant she knew they felt the same.

“I’ll do it,” She said, as the wolf finally stood it’s ground again,

“You don’t have to -” Irina spoke from behind her,

“Yes I do, it’s here for me.” She didn’t know how she knew that but she did.

“What makes you think that?” Rosalie asked, still eyeing the part of Emmett’s chest that was now healed completely.

“He was watching me at my house, I felt it but I didn’t know what I was feeling. He was following us when Edward started to attack me, and when we got to the clearing he didn’t care about Edward. Only me. He doesn’t want to kill me. He wants to change me.” She knew that too, she just didn’t know how she knew that.

“He won’t touch you,” Irina snarled, the wolf was stalking forward again, he was injured, he had a slight limp in his step and he was huffing like breathing was painful but he wasn’t backing down.

“Whatever we are going to do we need to do it now,” Alice spoke up from behind Jasper, who hadn’t allowed her to move since she had been bitten.

“You’ve never killed anything before, are you sure you’re ready for the consequences of that?” Tanya asked her looking at her with clear worry in her eyes. She didn’t know. She had no way of knowing.

“I don’t know,” She answered honestly, “But I won’t let him hurt the people I love.” and she did. 

Love them all.

Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice and Jasper.

Esme and Carlisle.

Her mates. _Wait, mates?! Was that what…_ She’d come back to that later.

Rosa..

She had to protect them. No matter what. That was what gave her the strength to feel for her telekinesis power. Strengthening it, empowering it. Without taking her eyes off the neon green in front of her, she lifted her hand and twisted it. The wolves neck snapped, his body dropped to the ground. Lifeless eyes staring at her in accusation. She let that be the last thing she saw, as she felt Tanya’s arms catch her before she hit the ground,

"Don't leave me.." She whispered gripping onto the two sets of hands holding her, 

"Never," Tanya swore, 

"We'll always be here," Irina added, brushing her lips against her mates forehead, but Izzy had already blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions about the wolf will be answered in time! I was excited for this chapter so I decided two in one day! It's my birthday so it's a gift to both of us lol Next chapter will have smut. Read at your own risk (:

Carmen Rosalinda Perez, now Denali knew who she was. In fact there were very few things that Carmen didn’t know.

She knew she had been born in Barcelona, Spain to a woman whose husband died before her birth. She knew she was born in 1751 to the upper class of such a time, and she had been extremely fortunate along with her younger brother, Luis. She knew she had been set to marry at the age of eighteen and despite not loving the man, she had done as was expected of her with no complaints.

She knew she had been unable to birth children, or she would have had many, another thing expected by young woman of such a time. She knew but could not remember how she had been turned at age twenty five, and she knew that put her at around two hundred and thirty years old, give or take a few years.

She knew she met her mate while he served in the Volturi, and that he had left for her. While he had his own reservations about some of the things they did even before they had met, it was her clear distress over the violence that was nearly day to day life that solidified his decision to ask to leave. While Aro had not been happy, he had granted him his request and they had started a new life together.

She knew they had both already desired an alternative to killing humans when they met the Denali sisters, and wasted very little time in accepting both their diet and a place in their Coven. She knew she had always wanted a child, and she had become the makeshift mother to their coven mates and leader despite the fact they were centuries older than herself.

She knew she was here in Forks, Washington to save her Coven leader’s second mate and she assumed it was the girl currently being shielded by Irina while Tanya tore apart the young telepath who was clearly losing to the enraged thousand year old vampire. No, there were very few things Carmen didn’t know and one of those things was how this young human knew to call her Rosa.

No one had called her Rosa since she was a human. At first, she had assumed the girl had simply misspoke, meaning to call the young Rosalie instead but when her eyes had snapped to bright white, that soon faded to stormy blue, she knew she had guessed wrong.

The girl.. _Izabella?_ …was staring right at her. Or more like looking through her, a tear running down her face and Carmen knew she wanted to soothe the pain in those eyes. She knew she wanted to wrap her in a soft blanket, make her some chocolate milk and turn on one of the eight seasons of Charmed (though she was sure she had never seen an episode of the show).

_Or had she_? As soon as that thought finished in her mind, images assaulted her. _Memories?_ Yes, memories that weren’t her own. _Or were they?_

She remembered rocking a small blue eyed bundle in her arms. Her parents too busy to understand the miracle they had been blessed with, but knowing she’d ensure the girl understood what love was even if she wasn’t biologically hers.

She remembered sitting up with that bundle in the night when she was hungry, the long sleepless nights that accompanied a new born were worth it when that little gummy smile was directed at her, or those blue eyes that lit up when she entered the room.

She remembered the first time she walked into the room having left to grab a spoon she must have forgotten, and dropped it immediately because her _nina_ was crawling for the very first time! She rushed to get the camera set up on her phone to record but by the time she had her glasses on and the camera pointed, Bella was already to the toy she had been crawling towards. She sighed, chuckling at herself before rushing to the little girl. Spinning her in the air and lavishing her with praise for her new development.

She remembered seeing signs the girl would walk any day now, so she set up the camera on a stand ensuring that no matter _what_ she caught the moment, and just as before, the second she looked away, Bella had stood and taken small wobbly steps. She spun immediately after seeing it in the camera and opened her arms, kneeling down and encouraging her and she had stumbled into her open and waiting arms. Again she had kissed her all over her giggling face, and praised her new development. She was strong and smart and growing much too fast.

She remembered a small three year old girl in a pink dress with two pig tails running to her with tears in her big blue eyes as she told her of the boy who had pushed her off the swing set at the park. She remembered how she had sat her down, and cleaned off her knee with wipes and antibiotic ointment she had in her bag before placing a band-aid and a magic kiss on it then pulling her on her lap.

_“I bet that hurt, huh?” She had cooed, while rubbing a small back. Bella had nodded with tears streaking her little cheeks._

_“Wh-Why D-d-Did H-He…” she had attempted to choke out between sobs but she had interrupted her knowing what she was going to ask,_

_“Why did he push you? She asked, and received another nod, blue eyes locked onto hers intently, little lip trembling, She sighed. “I can’t answer that_ _Mija. Maybe he was having a bad day, or was upset and took it out on you. That by no means makes it okay, but remember we aren’t responsible for how people act towards us, only how we respond.” And then they went home to comfort food, (red velvet cake) chocolate milk and curled up together on the couch watching Charmed._

She remembered reading her to sleep at night. Stories of brave knights and slayed dragons. Princesses being rescued by princes, but ensuring she knew real life was _not_ the same. That you should never wait for someone else to rescue you. You can accept help if you need it, that doesn’t make you weak or less than, but in the end you rescue yourself.

She remembered comforting her when she had nightmares of monsters under the bed, waking up night after night with little feet in her ribs or a small body invading any and all space.

She remembered signing the girl up for self defense classes, going to every match her parents didn’t bother to show up too, Cheering louder than everyone else in the room when she worked her way from yellow to black belt at five years old. She remembered the first time since Bella was three, that she had ran up to her and called her _mami._ She remembered crying happy tears as she watched her Bella sleep that night.

She had memories of an eight year old girl smart and independent. Turning into an incredible young girl before her very eyes. Growing way too quickly for her liking. Of them cooking together in the kitchen, of teaching her to make recipes from Spain and because her _nina_ had a sweet tooth, any desert she could think of. She remembered flour fights and eating raw cookie dough despite the absurd warnings no one ever listened too.

She remembered a ten year old girl, dancing around the kitchen with her to Jennifer Lopez and other Hispanic artists. While Bella had not a single ounce of Hispanic decent in her she spoke fluent Spanish, had an impeccable accent, and loved the culture. She was proud to represent Carmen, and it brought so much warmth to her heart. She wasn’t sure if she could love someone as much as she loved this girl in her life. The three years of dance lessons Bella had begged to take paid off with every sway of her hips.

Memories of getting older, frail, and that young girl becoming a young woman. She remembers Bella taking care of her instead of the other way around. Cooking for her while she insisted she remain in bed. Watching game shows and reruns of golden girls while enjoying meals in her bed.

She remembered shorter and shorter walks, but Bella never complained. Only walked patiently beside her, arm and arm, ensuring she laughed and smiled despite what they both knew. That neither of them dwelled on the doctors words - not in that moment.

She remembered thirteen years old, and stronger than most. Kinder than most. Volunteered often, donated and helped when and where she could. Sweet but not a push over. She was as she had raised her and she couldn’t have been prouder. Brave, sweet, strong, respectful and caring.

She remembered how proud she was of all the girl had achieved, and all she would achieve even if she wouldn’t be there to see it. She remembered telling her that, as often as she could. She remembered how strong the girl had tried to be for her, somewhere along the way Bella had stopped crying in front of her. She would only put on a brave face, a strong front.

She remembered fearing for her, because she didn’t want to leave her alone. Neither of them were ready for her to be left alone, at only fifteen years of age.

She remembered nights where she could hear the girl cry at her bedside, and she gave her the space she needed to get the emotions she bottled inside out while pretending to sleep. She knew she didn’t want to hurt her with her feelings, and she wished the girl would understand that she couldn’t possibly. That everything she felt was justified, even the anger she pretended she didn’t feel. She knew if she let the girl know she was awake she would hastily wipe her face and play it off, so instead she feigned sleep, pretending the way her wrinkled hand would wrap around the smaller one was unintentional in her slumber, and willed her own tears not to fall as she listened to her child suffer in silence.

She remembered the day the girl had finally stopped trying to be so strong. The day she had broke in her arms, the day she had screamed and cried and broken a vase and a coffee table. The day she had told her she didn’t want her to go. That she didn’t want to lose her mother, how was she supposed to live without her mom?

She remembers how she had cried her own tears, sobs being caught in her throat and allowed Bella to scream, and then when she had no anger left and only tears were hitting the hard wood floor with gut wrenching sobs as she curled into a ball on the floor she had sunk to her own knees. Taking her girl in her arms as best as she could those days. She had told her she would never be without her, that even when she couldn’t see her she would be in her heart. In her thoughts. In the breeze that blew through her hair. In their memories. She told her it was okay to be angry at her, even if she was so angry that she wanted to scream and curse her name, because she was angry too. She was so angry that they didn’t have more time together, that she was being forced to leave her beautiful blue eyed little girl. That they hadn’t had enough time, no time in the world would ever be enough but if she could go back she would do it all again because their life together had been perfect and nothing could take that away from her. Nothing at all. That she was worth every single second.

And finally? She remembers nothing. No more memories of her and her blue eyed little bundle. She must have died, left her daughter alone but here she was. Standing in front of her, beautiful strong and powerful. She wouldn’t leave her again, she wouldn’t lose her again.

When she had seen her pass out in Tanya and Irina’s arms she had ran to her without a second thought. She didn’t look up at the others, or acknowledge their presence. She simply cradled the young human’s face, and listened to her heart beat. Reassuring herself that while she suddenly looked so small and vulnerable, she was alive. Thank god, she was alive.

“Oh my Bella,” She sobbed burying her face in the young girls neck for a split second, _Chocolate and Cinnamon,_ her scent hadn’t changed at all, perhaps becoming more potent because of her enhanced senses, “Please tell me she is okay,”

She knew Tanya and Irina were watching her, looking at her with a clear question in their eyes but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Afraid the girl would disappear if she did.

“When she exerts herself she loses consciousness,” Carlisle explained, coming to a stop next to them. She stiffened, the sudden appearance of so many vampires next to her vulnerable child putting her on edge but she forced herself to relax. This was her family, they wouldn’t hurt her child.

She ran her fingers through the tiny baby hairs behind the girls ear that she hoped never disappeared no matter her age when she heard Alice speak, “Why did you call her Bella?” She was looking between her and Bella like she was trying to solve a puzzle. She didn’t know how to answer her, how to explain. Not now, so she just shook her head,

“Should we take her to the house? How long is she usually out?” She took a breathe so she didn’t panic, she just wanted her to wake up.

“She’s your daughter?” Jasper suddenly gasped and she rolled her eyes, she had forgotten about the empath of course he’d feel their connection, she looked up into his shocked eyes.

She growled in frustration, “Can we please just get her to the house and then I’ll answer any questions you have?”

“She’s right,” Tanya spoke for the first time, choosing to trust that her mate was in no danger from their covens mother.

“Edward,” Irina said, reaching out to stop Tanya from leaving. Carmen snarled at the mere mention of the boy who had attacked her child, surprising most present. She was naturally so mild mannered, “I don’t want him near her. I’ll burn him piece by piece,” Irina finished, looking at Carlisle,

“Alice?” Carlisle asked anxiously, he was torn. He knew what Edward had done was terrible, but he didn’t want his son to die when no true harm was done.

“He’s at his meadow, he won’t come back until he’s ready to explain.” She told him after searching the future already having known what he intended to ask.

“Okay, but did you guys see how she threw Eddie at that wolf?!” Emmett suddenly exclaimed excitedly, “She didn’t even _look_ at him! It was just whoosh, smash, force field, rocks, lightning, ice!” He was making various hand motions while he spoke and kicking out with his legs like a little boy pretending to be a Jedi. It had eased the tension significantly, a few of them had even began to chuckle at him.

“It was pretty sweet!” Kate agreed, “And she _healed_ you. Like both of you, with barely a glance in your direction.”

“That was quite lucky on our end, we don’t have the proper Anti-Serum with us, it would have killed Alice and Emmett would have been in extreme pain for several days,” Eleazar informed them,

“Can you imagine if the Volturi got their hands on her?” Garrett huffed, ignoring the three snarls that came his way from Tanya, Irina and Carmen. Followed closely by Rosalie and Jasper.

“They’ll never know about her,” Tanya declared,

“Ever,” Irina and Carmen spoke at the same time, and that was the end of that discussion.

“That poor girl is never going to get a moment of peace with the three of them,” Kate whispered to Emmett, they all heard her anyway.

Emmett nodded in agreement with a slight grimace, “Izzy has three mama bears and two mates.”

“And a best friend!” Alice interjected herself as usual,

“She’ll be the most protected human in forks,” Garrett smirked eyeing the girl while the others nodded their agreement. Emmett already planning to claim her as his little sister the second school started.

* * *

Day one of Izzy unconscious, neither Tanya, Irina nor Carmen left her side. She was in the guest bedroom of the Cullen’s house, wearing one of Tanya’s shirts and a pair of Irina’s pants. To say they were intrigued by her tattoos and piercings when they had changed her was an understatement they would discuss further when she was awake.

She was also wrapped in a blanket from Carmen’s bedroom that was covered in her scent. When she had explained the situation to her family they had been sympathetic, supportive and confused - just as she was. The memories she had were clearly not of the seventeen hundreds, and she had a feeling the only one who could truly answer her was currently unconscious.

Tanya was holding her right hand, while Carmen held her left and Irina was wrapped inside the blanket holding the girl. Occasionally Rosalie, Esme or Alice would visit to check on her, inhale her scent but they couldn’t stay very long. Her mates and her mother extremely tense with her being vulnerable around any other vampires.

Emmett and Jasper could stay for even less time than the females of their Coven. The only one who was welcome truthfully was Carlisle, and it was only because he was the doctor informing them of her status.

Charlie had been by multiple times, and after assurance from Esme, Carlisle and Carmen that Izzy would be well taken care of and that it would of course be best for her to stay where a doctor was available at all times of the day, he agreed she could stay as long as they called him the minute she was awake. It avoided a fight they were all aware would have happened had he refused. Tanya and Irina would not have left their mate.

Renee hadn’t answered when Esme had called to tell her the condition of her daughter. She hadn’t answer when Carlisle had attempted, and she hadn’t returned the call when Charlie had called left multiple messages on her machine.

* * *

Day three of an unconscious Izzy and everyone was on edge, snapping at each other more often. It had gotten so bad they had somehow agreed to simply sit in silence and listen to the slow rhythmic beating of her heart and her even breathing but Izzy hadn’t so much as stirred. Carlisle had attempted to put an IV in to give her the fluids she was missing, but the needle wouldn’t pierce her skin. It had simply broken upon impact.

“Why won’t she wake up?” They heard Alice nearly whine for the third time that day,

“It’s almost impossible to know,” Carlisle had sighed, running his hand roughly over his face, “I can’t take a blood sample, nor can I perform any tests that she can’t agree to in her current state. She didn’t want anything invasive. She used a massive amount of power to protect us all, not to mention she had killed that wolf, we don’t know how any of that will effect her.” He explained it gently despite his own irritation, well aware that several in the house were bound, in one way or another, to the young human.

The house was quiet while they listened to her heart, Irina had started whispering soft words into her ear hoping to get some kind of indication she could hear them, before Alice spoke, her voice tense, “Edward is on his way,”

The force of Irina’s growl shook the windows as she pulled her mate tighter against her, thankfully her mate was as durable as they were. They were bundled under the blankets to ensure her mate wouldn’t get cold. Irina had been unwilling and unable to let her mate go, and Tanya having understood what she was feeling didn’t begrudge her the chance to hold their mate until she woke. She’d guard them both until then.

“I’ll go,” She told Irina, placing a soft kiss on her lips before kissing her young mates cheek, “I’ll be downstairs if you wake Kitten,” She whispered into Izzy’s ear but aside from the steady rise and fall of her chest, there was no further movement.

Carmen and Tanya both left Irina upstairs with Izzy to come down to the living room with the others. Carmen joined Eleazar by the far wall, she was glad he didn’t look put out that she had been spending all of her time by her daughters bed side. He welcomed her with a smile and a kiss before intertwining their fingers.

Tanya stood with Kate and Garrett at the bottom of the stairs, blocking the way to her mates with her arms crossed over her chest.

When they heard Edward approach, they all tensed, and he slowed to a human pace before walking into the house.

“Edward,” Carlisle spoke as the telepath walked into the house flinching away from the onslaught of thoughts thrown his way. No one was outwardly hostile but the same could not be said for what they were thinking.

“I’m sorry,” He told the room, looking up to try to meet the eye of the object of his affection, “Where is she?” He asked Tanya harshly,

“Watch your tone boy,” She told him darkly, lip pulling up in a snarl.

“Edward she hasn’t woken up since -” Esme started but he quickly interrupted her,

“She hasn’t woken up? And we’re all just standing here?! Can’t you do something?!” He accused the room before his darkened eyes landed on Carlisle. He took an unnecessary breath to calm himself when he heard the snarl from Irina from upstairs.

“We’re doing everything we can for _our_ mate,” Tanya put all the emphasis she could on the fact that Izzy was theirs, not his.

“Again, I apologize.” He told her, having listened to the thoughts floating towards him in the room. Most of them violent again.

“What happened exactly?” Jasper asked, he was feeling everyone’s anger, irritation and impatience with Edward and decided he needed to address to main topic before one of them attacked him.

“I don’t - ” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, messing it up good and proper before he groaned, “I found her on the roof, she seemed lost in thought. Frustrated about something, She didn’t even sense that I was watching her,”

Carmen, Rosalie and Tanya all growled at him, and Emmett and Eleazar wrapped restraining arms around their mates, “Watching her?” Rosalie hissed,

“I was just…I just wanted to see her! I didn’t do anything. I surprised her. When she asked what I was doing there I didn’t know what to tell her. I couldn’t tell her you were all here, claiming her,” His disgust was written on his face, “So I told her that human drinkers were in the area -”

“you lied to her?” Tanya hissed, taking a step forward.

“Yes,” He admitted reluctantly, “I told her you were all on the way and she mentioned she wanted to run. I told her I’d come with and she could listen to music. We were just running, I was slightly behind her,” He swallowed, curling his fist.

Jasper, feeling his sudden arousal, growled at him low in his throat and Edward cleared his throat, “She was just so…” He flicked his eyes to Tanya and away again, “I’d never felt anything like that before, like I wanted someone.” Again his eyes flicked to Tanya, “I couldn’t not have her, and then…I remember running away from the field.”

“You’re lying,” Jasper told him,

“Am not!” Edward snarled at him

“You are. You desire Izzy and her mate.” Jasper felt only slight guilt for calling Edward out but he needed to get it off his chest if they were going to avoid all of this in the future.

“Irina?” Kate asked mischievously knowing the answer already,

“Oh man, Eddie has a hard on for Tanya!” Emmett suddenly guffawed,

Edward for his part looked like he would blush if he could, “I am only attracted to my mate,” He spoke between gritted teeth and Jasper chuckled,

“Neither of them are your mate,” He easily contradicted him

“You will stay far away from her. If Irina had her way she would rip you apart. It’s only our coven’s long standing friendship that stays my hand,” Tanya told him effectively ending the teasing atmosphere, her eyes were challenging. Daring him to contradict her.

A scream from upstairs interrupted anything he may have said and Tanya was the first to enter the room, if her heart could beat it would be pounding in her chest. She walked in to Irina trying to restrain their young mate on the bed while she thrashed and kicked, as loud pain filled screams left her.

Tanya froze for only a second before she blurred forward, taking one side of her mate while Irina took the other, both of them staring with wide panicked eyes, their instincts screaming at them to destroy what was harming their mate but neither of them knowing who to blame. Carmen approached slowly and held down the girls legs so she didn’t harm herself.

“What’s happening to her?” Rosalie asked distress clear in her voice as she watched the scene with tears falling down her face, the Denali’s who had been unaware of the new ability took note to ask later.

“I don’t -” Carlisle started and then he had his medical bag and was moving towards the bed. “She’s too hot, Someone run a cold bath. You will have to get in the water with her to hold her still.”

“Carlisle her nose!” Irina exclaimed as a white liquid started to drip from their mates nose, he quickly grabbed a vial and allowed the fluid to drip into it before capping it and placing it in his pocket.

“Everyone out,” Tanya commanded and even Carmen left. Tanya removed all of her young mates clothes except her bra and underwear along with her own and carried her into the water that someone had drawn, holding her between her legs with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist to restrain her. Irina climbed in straddling their human mates legs, holding her down at the shoulders.

“What are we going to do Tanya?” Irina suddenly sobbed, her heart clenching painfully in her chest at the distress their mate was in.

“I’ll respect any wish she has on changing but not at the risk of her life. If it comes down to it we bite her and spend the rest of our existence making it up to her.” Tanya told her, pulling her forward so her arms were wrapped around both of her mates with Izzy sandwiched between them.

“Come back to us,” Irina cupped her mates cheeks and kissed her lips, it was meant to be a soft chaste kiss to assure herself her mate was there but when her mate’s lips started to move against her own she put more force into it before pulling back in shock.

Her mate was panting, eyes open and dazed and she seemed to have changed in her slumber. Her skin while she was already flawless, appeared unnaturally so. Her hair fuller and more vibrant. Her lashes longer, thicker, darker. Her lips were an irresistible shade of red, her teeth that had already been a light shade of white were now bleach white and her incisors had extended, sharpened and ended in a point.

“It’s okay. It’s alright. We’re here.” Tanya assured Izzy, placing delicate kisses on her shoulder blades while Irina ran her thumbs along her mates cheek bones right under her eyes.

Her eyes that were no longer blue, but a pure white that stood out among her newly darkened lashes, “Beautiful..” Irina whispered, staring at Izzy and Izzy surged forward and took the surprised vampire in a desperate kiss. Tanya watched as their young mate dominated Irina's mouth, sucking on her tongue before pulling back to breathe. Something she seemed to have forgotten to do, she gently pushed Irina backwards and turned in her arms.

Izzy straddled Tanya’s waist, “Can you play with fire, Kitten?” Tanya purred, watching as her mates eyes seemed to shine brighter with her excitement before she pulled her in for a kiss of her own. Desperate to taste her on her tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I liedddd 😆 No smut this chapter, there was absolutely some steam in the beginning so if you aren't ready skip it. but nothing too crazy happens...at least not in the beginning. 😉😝
> 
> Also if you don't speak spanish, carmen asks for a hug, then basically calls her my little sky. Izzy asks if she remembers.

If Izzy thought kissing her blonde goddesses in her dream was amazing, there was nothing comparing it to real life. She almost didn’t believe it was real but her thoughts were clouded with Tanya’s tongue expertly exploring her mouth and Irina peppering kisses along her neck before taking the skin between her teeth. She’s sure she’ll have a hickey or maybe four, and just the idea made her crave them all the more.

She moaned and pushed her body further into Tanya, ensuring she hooked her arm around Irina’s leg to pull her with her. She needed to feel them everywhere, it was a deep dark craving that she couldn’t fight even if she wanted too. They felt so good against her skin. Soothing the heat that erupted across her body. She needed them, she needed _more._

She grabbed one of Irina’s hands her other busy holding Tanya's mouth to her own and placed it against her breast through her bra, giving the blonde any and all permission to explore her body.

“You smell fucking amazing,” Irina growled in her ear while Tanya took control of the kiss, the gentle push and pull of their mouths turning desperate and needy, sending shivers down Izzy's spine. She moaned into Tanya’s mouth her hips grinding against her toned stomach on their own.

Just as she realized she needed to breathe, Tanya pulled her mouth away from her own, not that Izzy knew where she got the will power to do so. She definitely didn’t have it in her right now, she would gladly hold off on oxygen for the rest of her life if it meant she got to feel their lips against hers. She was turned towards Irina and if she had any rational thought she would have congratulated them on managing to turn her with only a second of separation between their skin, something that already felt like too much for her.

She panted, watching as Irina leaned forward and claimed her mouth, she grabbed her ass pulling her body flush against her own. while her other hand was gripping Tanya's thigh to anchor her. She was lost in the sensations, in the scents of her blondes, of their arousal, of her own. She could feel everything, smell everything, but it wasn’t enough. Oh god she needed _more_!

She felt her mouth throbbing painfully, as Irina pulled away so she could take much needed gasping breathes, did she have to breathe or was It habitual at this point? She didn’t know but couldn’t focus on it too long because Irina and Tanya met in a heated kiss over her right shoulder and her eyes flashed her excitement.

She didn’t know why but she wanted to bite Irina. She didn’t just want too she _needed_ too, she needed it so desperately that she leaned in, running her tongue along Irina’s neck, her skin tasted as mouth watering as she smelled. Irina’s hips ground into her own, it seemed to be some kind of reflex on her part and Izzy's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Fuck it wasn’t enough.

The action caused Izzy’s ass to push into Tanya's core and the blonde moaned into Irina’s mouth causing Izzy to hiss in approval, watching Tanya dominate Irina’s mouth (who gave it willingly) was something she didn’t know she had needed to see.

Her upper incisors were aching with need while she squeezed her eyes shut, her lower incisors extended as well, sharpening to a point. She ran her tongue along them, feeling the sharpness and her mouth dropped open as she panted. The pain had receded to something more manageable but her need hadn’t left.

She placed her mouth against Irina’s neck, sucking and nipping, bringing moans of appreciation from her mate. ** _ **Mate**_**. The word was loud in her mind. She didn’t even know if it was the _right_ word but it didn’t stop her other from screaming it at her.

**_**Mates. Mine. Ours** _ ** ****.** **

Were they hers? They felt like they were hers, oh god she wanted them to be hers. She needed it more than she needed anything else. What if they weren’t? The thought of someone else touching what was hers, brought a possessive growl from deep in her chest, her blondes didn’t seem to notice or maybe they just didn’t mind but Izzy was suddenly overwhelmed with _desire_ , with _need_ , with _hunger_.

****Mates. Mine. Ours****.

Her growl intensified as she sensed someone walking closer to the door outside the room, it was both a warning and a claim. If they entered she’d have to defend what was hers. She have no choice but to hurt them, kill them for daring to interrupt what she needed so badly. How dare they even think of getting anywhere near what was hers?!

She didn’t notice the windows were shaking with the intensity of her growl or that her mates had stopped kissing to look at her curiously, their own arousal painful but manageable as they watched her. Her eyes didn’t seem to darken like theirs but glow like a neon sign. She was lost in her other, in her senses. Her fangs - _is that what they were?_ \- ached and she bit down on Irina’s neck harder causing a surprised gasp of pleasure to come from the blonde.

Izzy didn’t recognize the pleasure in it, she only heard the gasp and snapped back to herself, her growl cut off immediately and she ripped herself away from Irina’s neck. She was horrified, she didn’t know what to make of what she had just tried to do. No sooner had she thought about her need to escape than was she in the far corner of the bedroom attached to the bathroom.

She swallowed hard, hugging her knees to her chest as her heart pounded in her chest. She didn’t know what that was or how the hell she got here so fast. She was worked up, and she wasn’t ready to leave the room. She wasn’t ready to leave her blondes but what if she hurt them?

“Izzy?” Irina asked, crouching down before her.

Izzy couldn’t look up, she wanted too. Fuck did she but she had almost bit her. Oh god, she didn’t know what that was.

“Look at me darling,” Tanya whispered lifting her chin and she didn’t fight her. She couldn’t have.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice was gentle, coaxing as Irina came to kneel next to her, neither of them looked impatient or like they were judging her. Just like they were concerned.

“I almost bit you,” she whispered, knowing everyone would hear her anyway, “I wanted too..”

She snapped her teeth in frustration, so distracted by the aching in her jaw she didn’t see the look the blondes exchanged.

“Wanted to what?” Irina asked softly, slowly reaching out to wrap one of her arms around her young mates waist. She was relieved when she didn’t shy away from her touch,

“It was in my head,” Izzy whispered knowing everyone would hear her anyway, “Mates. Mine. Over and over.” She refused to look up, “Someone was walking outside the door and I wanted them to go away, I wanted to bite you so everyone knew you were _mine_. I wanted to _hurt_ them for daring to come too close,” She couldn’t fight the snarl that came with the declaration, “It was painful, I just needed too.. and then I wanted to get away because I didn’t want to hurt you and I was here before I finished the thought,”

She had closed her eyes and started to rub her jaw, it ached, her throat hurt, she was hungry and thirsty and confused so she didn’t see how the declaration made her mates preen.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about darling,” Tanya whispered in her ear

“We are yours as you are ours, we feel it too,” Irina whispered in her other ear and she was engulfed in their comforting arms. It soothed her, soothed the ache some.

“Although I’m not sure I’ve heard of it presenting in a human,” Tanya spoke low enough she thought her human mate couldn’t hear,

“At this point, is she even human?” Garrett asked,

“Of course she is,” Edward snapped, “she’s just special,” and the fondness in his voice caused Irina to snarl.

“Come on darling,” Tanya spoke ignoring Edward completely, “let’s get dressed and get you downstairs,”

Before any of them could move Izzy was standing in the middle of the room fully clothed in a black crop top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white hoodie with a rainbow beanie and sneakers and in the very next second she was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Shit that’s gonna take some getting used too,” she mumbled to herself, shaking her head to clear the minor disorientation. She hadn’t even looked up before someone took a step forward and she was suddenly crouched against the wall, with a warning growl in her throat. Everyone was watching her closely, hesitantly, with caution and she swallowed trying to force herself to relax.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” she told them honestly and her body tensed when one of them - Kate? - stepped forward again.

“Alright baby vamp, clearly you’re experiencing some kind of transition,” her newly white eyes flashed in annoyance that caused the blonde to chuckle, “Sorry, I’m Kate.”

“Izzy,” she relaxed slowly, adjusting her hoodie. Closing her eyes and rubbing her jaw with her hands.

“Are you okay?” Tanya asked from directly in front of her and she sighed in relief when she smelled her scent. She didn’t open her eyes, but she stepped forward and buried her nose in Tanya’s neck,

“My jaw hurts and my throat,” as she said it an ache spread down her jaw and she hissed, “water?” She spoke between grit teeth.

Alice had a glass before the word was completely out of her mouth, “Here Iz,”

“Thanks,” she sighed and reluctantly pulled herself out of Tanya’s neck to gulp the glass down, it helped but only a little.

“Better?” Carlisle asked, reaching to take the glass from her,

She shrugged, “sort of,”

Carmen stepped forward, no longer able to stand by when Izzy was finally awake, “Bella?” Her voice was slow, cautious and she took two small steps forward.

Izzy's eyes snapped to met her own and she gulped, “Rosa?” She tested, she wasn’t sure if this was Rosa or if this was Carmen. She couldn’t possibly remember could she?

“Dame un abrazo, por favor?” Before the sentence was completely out of her mouth Izzys arms were wrapped tightly around her waist,

Carmen hesitated for only a second before her own were wrapped just as tightly around her daughters body, her face buried in her hair,

“Oh, mi cielito” she cooed when she felt a single tear hit her neck,

“Tu recuerdas?” Izzy mumbled against Carmen’s neck, she smelled just like she remembered, it should have been unnerving but she was happy. Rosa was here.

“I do, but I don’t understand what I remember,” Carmen hesitated, “You do though, don’t you?”

Izzy nodded, “I don’t - I don’t know how to explain,” It was true. She didn’t know how to tell them that she wasn’t Bella Swan, that she wasn’t supposed to be here. She didn’t know how to tell them about Matthew. Did she have too? Couldn’t she just pretend they both had memories that they didn’t understand?

She knew the answer before the thought was finished, Rosa would get the truth out of her, she had never been able to lie to her mother before.

“She’s changed,” She heard Irina speak when Rosa started to rock her side to side.

“Changed?” Rosalie asked, and she sounded worried.

“Her features have changed, and she has -” Irina hesitated,

“Fangs,” Tanya added, and Izzy was sure they were talking and assumed she couldn’t hear. She wanted to be annoyed but she could argue they had a right to be annoyed that she had kept her extra hearing to herself.

“She’s just a human girl as she should stay!” Edward snapped receiving simultaneous snarls from different parts of the room, Izzy forced herself not to react. She simply squeezed Rosa tighter until she heard her wince,

“It seems you’re stronger than I am, _Mija_ ,” Rosa told her gently and she immediately let go stepping back,

“What’s happening to me?” She asked no one in particular, baring her teeth when Edward stepped forward.

“We’ll figure it out,” He told her, clearly oblivious to the threat she presented at the moment,

“Edward, don’t ” Jasper snapped at him before taking slow hesitant steps towards Izzy, “We’ll help you figure it out, but I promise no one here is going to hurt you or your mates.” He pushed calm, love and reassurance at her. Allowing her to feel the love from Rosalie, from Alice, from Emmett and Esme, from Carmen, from himself and lastly from her concerned mates. He watched as her shoulders relaxed and her jaw unclenched,

“Thanks Jazzy,” She smiled at him before turning to bury her face in Irina’s neck

“Your scent is keeping her calm, she’s very much like a new born right now,” He explained to his cousins, “She is much stronger than we are, and afraid to hurt one of us. If Edward had kept walking towards you, she would have removed a few of his limbs, and I’m not sure we would have been able to stop her.”

“You need to hunt,” Izzy spoke up, “I can hear you when you think I can’t and you all need your strength to deal with me. You’re all hungry, you didn’t hunt while I was out. I just know you didn’t.”

She wasn’t wrong but none of them knew how she knew that, “Please go, Ill stay here. I won’t leave the house and I’ll let Alice see me so she’ll know if anything goes wrong,”

“Let her?” Rosalie questioned,

Izzy nodded from her spot wrapped in her mates arms, “I can let her gift work on me when I want too, and stop it when I don’t. Jasper’s too.” She shrugged,

“Aww man, why do you get all the cool stuff?!” Emmett threw his hands up incredulously drawing a giggle from his little sister like he knew it would. He received grateful looks from almost the entire room.

“I know, you don’t even have fangs,” She teased him,

“How about Emmett and Rosalie stay with you while the rest of us go hunting and then they can go when we return?” Tanya spoke up, kissing across her mates shoulders.

“Okay,” She mumbled, pulling back to pout at them, “hurry back?”

“Always Kitten,” Tanya spoke and smirked when her mates eyes flashed at the nickname, “I’m going to have so much fun with that,” She admitted with a cheeky grin.

Izzy rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile, “I can’t complain cause I like it,” She shrugged when Irina chuckled,

“Oh we know,” Irina whispered running her nose along her neck, causing Izzy to shiver.

“Must you do that here?” Edward snarked, with his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned away

“Do we have to? No, Do we want to? Yes,” Izzy replied before kissing each of her mates, a simple chaste kiss that caused Irina to growl when she pulled away. “The sooner you get back, the sooner we can finish what we started.”

“Absolutely the mate of succubi,” Kate laughed along with Emmett, and was out the door with Irina on her tail, Garrett waited a few seconds before following his mate.

“I’ll be watching,” Alice promised with a kiss to Izzy’s cheek before following Jasper, Esme, Edward and Carlisle out of the house.

“I won’t be far,” Carmen promised kissing Izzy’s forehead before leaving with Eleazar

“Keep her safe,” Tanya told Emmett and Rosalie before she kissed her mate once more and then left. 

“What do you wanna do while the adults are gone, Izzy bear?” Emmett asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows before he received a slap to the back of the head from his Blonde mate.

“Rosie,” He whined, while Izzy laughed

“Behave Em,” Rosalie tsked before turning back to Izzy, “How are you feeling?” She touched her jaw, her face, her forehead, her neck and finally her shoulders.

“I’m alright now, my jaw still aches but it’s manageable. My throat burns a little and I’m starving,” As she spoke Rosalie started to drag her to the kitchen,

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Mmm, four big greasy cheeseburgers with lettuce, mayonnaise, tomatoes, and ketchup, with a bunch of greasy fries.” She was lost in her imagination, her mouth watering as the scent of the burger she was craving hit her nose. It seemed so real she was almost convinced that they were actually waiting for her.

“Izzy?” Emmett interrupted her inner musings before pointing to the dining room table where just as she asked, four five guys burgers were sitting on the table waiting for her, nicely hot and fresh along with one of their extra greasy large fries and a milkshake.

“How did you know?!” She beamed at them but it faltered when they continued to stare at her wide eyed,

“It appeared while you spoke,” Rosalie explained,

“Like..”

“Like out of thin air!” Emmett yelled, “Come on! Why do you get all the cool stuff?!”

“I doubt it was me!” She tried to defend herself, “Okay lets..”

She swallowed her desire to go rip into one of those burgers and instead thought of something else that she wanted, “Chicken nuggets with barbeque sauce,” She spoke with her eyes closed and when she opened them a ten piece chicken nugget from McDonalds with barbeque sauce was sitting on the table.

“You were saying?” Rosalie asked her, while Emmett gaped.

She ignored her going over and digging in to one of her burgers, moaning immediately as the taste hit her tongue. It was pure perfection. Heaven in a burger. She swallowed before focusing on the vampires in the kitchen with her,

“You can’t eat this, can you? Human food I mean?” She asked Emmett who had moved to sit next to her while Rosalie left the room. She assumed it was the smell.

“No,” He sighed and it sounded almost sad, “I used to love burgers.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal but she knew better. She knew he loved being a vampire, she didn’t think he would change it if he could. He was fast, strong, immortal and had a bombshell of a mate, but the little things that humans take for granted were lost to him. Like sleep, or eating food. Two of Izzy’s favorite things. She wanted to help him, to give him more out of his immortal life. Give him a piece of his human life back.

She didn’t know where she got the idea, maybe it was her other, maybe it was stupidity, but she put her burger down and ran her tongue along her newly acquired fangs. She almost forgot they were there, besides the aching in her jaw, it didn’t hinder her ability to eat or speak or exist. She raised her finger and looked at it, it was a crazy idea. Incredibly stupid and insane but before she could continue to berate herself she had already put it in her mouth and bit down.

She pulled her finger out when she was sure her fang had punctured the skin and her eyes bulged, her blood was no longer red but white. Pure white. She risked a glance to Emmett to see him looking out the window, her blood must not make him thirsty if he hadn’t realized she bit herself.

“Emm,” She whispered, and his eyes widened when they saw her finger,

“Is that?” He asked as a drop of white blood was dripping down her finger,

“My blood,” She swallowed, the cut was closing, slowly but closing none the less. She lifted her finger and put it over one of the burgers before allowing a few drops of her blood to drip on it. The burger seemed to glow, like it was engulfed in a bright white light, before it seemed to pulse three times and then taper off. It was all very ‘charmed’ to her, but she couldn’t deny it had happened. She put her finger in her mouth, licking her own blood away and when she pulled her finger out it was clean and clear. No trace of any cut left.

They didn’t say anything but he must have been thinking the same thing Izzy was because he lifted the burger to his lips, took a deep breathe almost to prepare himself and then took a bite. He chewed slowly and Izzy found comfort in the fact that he didn’t spit it out. He swallowed and they sat in a tense silence while she waited for him to speak. He didn’t but a tear ran down his cheek,

“Emmett? Emmett, I’m-I’m so -” She was cut off by his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his lap,

“Thank you,” He told her and she relaxed hugging him back, “You are the coolest little sister,” He chuckled taking another bite while she laid her head on his chest and ate her own burger. They ate in silence, neither of them needing to talk. When he had finished his first burger they found they didn’t need to repeat the process. Her blood seemed to have sparked his ability to enjoy human food and he thanked her again with a kiss to the forehead.

It wasn’t until they were finished eating that she realized something was wrong, terribly terribly wrong. She slid off Emmett’s lap, backing up until her back hit the counter top. He was looking at her in confusion and she wasn’t sure if she could talk to explain.

“Izzy?” He asked and she swallowed hard, feeling like she may throw up,

“Emmett your eyes are green,”

“What?” He asked her immediately blurring to the mirror between the kitchen and the living room, and sure enough there he was. A tanned skin, green eyed Emmett.

Izzy felt sick, she wanted to throw up, to apologize, to cry. Did she turn him human? Would he forgive her if he had? Oh god, she fucked up.

“Rosalie..” She whimpered, and the blonde was immediately in front of her, “I’m so sorry, I’m so - I didn’t mean too.” She clutched the blonde, crying on her shirt and barely heard them conversing,

“What happened?” Rosalie asked, looking at her husband,

“I have green eyes,” He dumbly stated looking at his distraught sister,

“Why the contacts Emm, is that what upset her?” Rosalie asked, rubbing Izzy’s back. Lifting her so she was sitting on her lap while she sat in one of the chairs.

“They aren’t contacts rose, I had some of her bloo-”

“You what?!” Tanya snarled with enraged eyes glaring at Emmett,

“Not like that!” He defended himself, his hands out in front of him.

“Izzy sweetheart,” Tanya spoke softly to her human mate who threw herself into her arms,

“Wh-What a-are y-you d-doing b-back al-already?” She asked, but she only buried herself closer to her mate.

“I didn’t go very far so I could return to you as soon as I was done,” Tanya explained, “What's the matter?”

“Em-Emmett is-is go-going to ha-ha-hate me,” Izzy sobbed louder, she was tired and emotional and hungry and confused

“No baby, no he isn't.” Rosalie cooed,

“I could never hate you Izzy,” Emmett told her kneeling in front of her,

“B-But I turned you hu-human,” She sniffed, refusing to make eye contact with either of the shell shocked blondes or Emmett.

“No Izzy, my eyes are green and my skin is tan but I don’t think I’m human now. I don’t have a heart beat, I still have my speed and I'm sure I still have my strength. You gave me human aspects Izzy bear but I’m not human.”

“What?” Tanya demanded staring at Emmett wide eyed,

“We were talking about how I couldn’t eat human food, she felt badly I think, and then she bit her finger and dropped a few drops on one of her burgers. It kind of glowed and then I took a bite. It was delicious, it smelled amazing, I could _eat_ and then when I had finished a second one. We saw my eyes and she panicked,” He explained,

“What is she?” Rosalie asked Tanya,

Tanya held Izzy closer, who seemed to have cried herself to sleep before looking at Rosalie, “I’ve never seen anything like her,” She told the blonde, “In all my thousand years I’ve never seen anything like her.”

* * *

Irina was the next through the door followed closely by the others and when she saw Izzy with her face buried in Tanya’s neck and covered with a blanket she was sitting next to her mates before the others arrived.

“What happened?” She could see how tense they were, Tanya was holding Izzy too close, too tight and Emmett had on sunglasses?

“Did something happen?” Carmen asked and she was kneeling next to the blondes before the words were completely out of her mouth

Emmett known for his dramatics, pulled off his glasses, “Ta-da!”

“Contacts Emmett, really?” Alice remarked while Edward was staring at Izzy with wide eyes.

“Not contacts,” He told them,

“Then what?” Kate scoffed,

“I had some of Izzy’s bloo-”

“You what?!” Carmen and Irina were immediately after him, Eleazar stopping Carmen while Kate and Garrett stopped Irina.

“Let him finish!” Rosalie snapped, before sending a glare towards Emmett, “Didn’t you learn after the first time?” She sighed,

“She bit her finger and dropped a few drops on a cheeseburger, I ate it and I got green eyes,” He rushed out hiding behind his wife,

“She bit herself?” Irina asked at the same time Carlisle said, “You ate it?”

“Yes, she did and yes I did. I could eat it. It tasted good! But then Izzy panicked,” He frowned eyeing the sleeping girl.

“Why?” Jasper asked,

“She thought I would hate her for turning me human,” He told the room guiltily, he doesn’t know where she got the idea but he could never hate his Izzy bear.

“You’re human?!” Kate yelled out,

“No, but I mean. I have green eyes and tan skin now,” He shrugged

“May I?” Carlisle asked and when Emmett nodded he reached for his hand before dropping it in shock. He was off and back ignoring all questions before raising a single thermometer to Emmett’s forehead, “94.2” He mumbled in awe, “you could pass for a human who is just simply cold.”

Everyone stared at Emmett wide eyed, “Are you still?” Garrett started but Emmett blurred to one side of the room and back before he finished,

“Fast,” He finished with a grin,

“We need to test this, come.” Carlisle spoke up, and everyone followed. Including Tanya, carrying a sound asleep Izzy.

“Edward you’re the fastest, Alice you’re the second fastest, we’re going to set up a race. Esme will be the judge so no one can claim that the other cheated.”

“To the end of the yard and back? It’s about two miles?” Jasper offered up, laying a blanket down for Tanya to sit with Izzy in her lap. She didn’t have too, but it was more comfortable for her mate. She sat with her legs open, and laid Izzy between them. Her mate didn’t wake, she simply readjusted so she had her arms wrapped around Tanya’s thigh before she buried her face in her stomach and continued to snore lightly.

Irina sat by her, running her fingers through her hair while Carmen ensured Izzy was nice and tucked in with the blanket.

“Ready?” Esme asked and the three vampires all got ready to run, “Set.” Emmett smirked at Alice flexing his muscles while she giggled, “Go!” and they took off. To everyone’s amazement, Emmett finished first with Edward only 2/3 of the way done when Emmett hit the finish line.

“He’s faster!” Eleazar exclaimed with an excited glance at the sleeping brunette, he couldn’t get a read on her but he was excited for her to wake so he could ask her to allow him to do so.

“Hell yeah!” Emmett pumped his fist, it was funny to him that Izzy thought he would be upset with her when she had given him so much since they met. He could now cry, he had seen his soul and that of his families, he can eat human food, he had the same green eyes that his mother had, the same skin tone he had the day he died and he was faster than Edward.

“Alright, next we need to test your strength, Emmett was already stronger than most of us.”

“I could lift seven tons (14,000 pounds),” He supplied when Carlisle looked at him in question,

“Okay, we need a way to -”

“I know just the place!” Alice clapped her hands excitedly, “Should we bring Izzy or let her sleep?”

“We’ll just carry her, I don’t want to leave her alone, she was truly very upset.” Tanya told them, while Irina picked Izzy up bridal style. Izzy didn’t stir she just buried her face in Irina’s neck and inhaled her scent, “Rina..” She whispered in her sleep and Irina beamed,

“You’re acting like a teenager in love,” Kate laughed while Irina snarled at her,

“Kate the next time she goes after you, I'm going to let her get a few good shots in before I help you,” Tanya told her as she and Carmen picked up the blankets for Izzy and followed the others.

Alice led them all to a rock quarry in Orting, normally a three hour drive but given there speed it was a simple ten minute run, it would have been faster but they were mindful of the one human in the group. She led them further into the quarry than humans would normally travel and Tanya was tempted to wake Izzy up to see the view.

They were surrounded by boulders of every shape and size, a beautiful water fall and green grass untouched by human influence. They placed the blanket on the grass facing the waterfall, and resumed the position they were in before but this time with Izzy between Irina’s legs while Tanya ran her fingers through brown hair.

“Alright Emmett, simply lift until you find one that you can’t lift anymore.” Carlisle instructed while they all got comfortable. Emmett started with the obvious small boulders and then moved on until he was lifting boulders so large he had to create indents with his hands to get a good grip on them. The vampires watched wide eyed as he lifted them like they were as light as balloons until he finally came to one he couldn’t lift no matter how much he tried.

They settled in while Carlisle did the math relatively quickly and he gasped, looking between Emmett and Izzy is fascination, “You can lift fourteen tons Emmett, that’s twice as much as you used to be able too.”

“So he’s stronger, faster, can eat human food, has green eyes and tan skin and can pass for a slightly cold human?” Rosalie settled on Emmett’s lap while she spoke from where he sat on one of the boulders,

“Essentially, we won’t know of any other changes until they present themselves.” Carlisle agreed,

“Is his skin still impenetrable?” Edward spoke, ignoring the glare from Irina when he looked at Izzy,

“Only one way to find out,” Kate said grabbing a pen from Carlisle’s bag and running at Emmett attempting to stab it into his arm. He didn’t move and it simply crushed against his arm, not even leaving so much as an indent, “Well shit, do you think she’ll bleed for me when she wakes up?”

“If you ask her,” Emmett shrugged, “I have the coolest sister,” He gushed,

“She’s my sister too,” Kate reminded him,

“She was my sister first!” Emmett told her smugly,

“Only cause you met her first! She is my sisters mate!”

Emmett scoffed, “Please she totally would choose me as her favorite,”

“What no way -”

“Obviously I’m the favorite,” Alice interrupted with a glare,

“How?!” Both Kate and Emmett exclaimed glaring at the pixie before glaring at each other.

“Anyway!” Tanya interrupted before a fight broke out, “Is it safe for her to be using her blood like this?”

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. I have the vial of liquid that came out of her nose at home, I can run tests on it -”

“Was it white?” Emmett asked,

“Yes,”

“It was her blood,” He told them absently,

“Are you sure?” Carlisle asked

“Yes, I saw it when it was dripping from her finger.”

They heard the tell tale sings of a human waking up and all paused to glance at her, she yawned rubbing her face against Irina’s stomach who chuckled at her, “Morning sleepy head,”

Izzy groaned, rubbing her eyes before she shot up and looked at Emmett, “Are you mad at me?” She asked in a small vulnerable voice and Emmett snatched her out of Irina’s lap.

“Absolutely not! I know that I’m your favorite,” He shot a pointed look at Alice and Kate who growled at him with narrowed eyes while Izzy raised an eye brow at them all, “And you didn’t turn me human, I’m just a vampire 2.0”

“Vampire 2.0?” She asked him with a scrunched up nose,

“Well I’m faster and stronger with green eyes and tan skin. I’m much warmer and I can eat food.”

At the mention of food Izzy’s stomach growled and she looked down at it, “Speaking of food,” She mumbled moving to sit between Irina’s legs and closing her eyes. She didn’t speak like she did at the house but four more burgers, and two large soda’s appeared next to them and all of the vampires, minus Rosalie and Emmett stared at her with wide eyes.

“Want some Emmy?” She asked him without looking up, she dug into her burger moaning at the taste of it before she took large gulps of her soda. Emmett was in front of her eating his own burger before she had returned to hers. “I got you a soda too,”

“What the hell!” Kate yelled out, causing a set of white and a set of green eyes to snap to her, “You can just make shit appear?!”

“Conjuring..” Eleazar whispered, “She can conjure,”

“Well, I mean it’s new.” She shrugged defensively before rubbing her throat,

“Are you alright, darling?” Tanya asked her,

“My throat is killing me,”

“Baby vamp..” Edward suddenly whispered, causing Izzy’s head to snap in his direction. “Kate keeps thinking of you, and when she does she calls you a baby vamp. Is it possible she’s thirsty?”

Izzy shifted comfortably at all the attention she was receiving before Irina snarled and they looked away, she squeezed her mates leg in thanks before digging into her food.

“If she is she won’t want animal blood,” Tanya spoke with a cautious glance at her mate.

Izzy noticed Kate watching with rapt attention and conjured another burger before biting into her finger, dropping three drops onto the burger and then licking her wound away, oblivious to the attention she was receiving. It glowed as it did before as everyone watched it in awe, and when it was finished she held it up in offering to the blonde, “Hungry Katie?” She asked with an innocent smile, and Kate didn’t have it in her to rebuke her for the nickname.

“Thanks baby vamp,” She sat next to her taking the burger and hesitating before she took a bite, “It’s been a thousand years since I’ve tasted human food..” She spoke more to herself but Izzy couldn’t help but snuggle into her side to offer what little encouragement she could before Kate bit into the burger. Her eyes started to water the minute she did and she wrapped an arm around the human, squeezing her into her side.

Izzy looked at her for a minute before she remembered her other power, and kissed her on the cheek. Red light bursting free from Kate’s chest while she ate her burger. It felt like protection, things were layered underneath of course, kindness, wisdom, humor, life, laughter, but protection dripped off every inch of her soul and Izzy was fascinated. She ran her fingers through it absently, eating her burger while she did so. Before taking deep gulps of her soda.

“Wanna feel?” She asked Irina, taking her hand and running it through it before she answered,

“What is it?” Carmen asked, reaching out to touch it.

“Her soul,” Emmett answered, “We saw ours too. Mine is blue and Rosie’s was white.”

“Mine is pink and glittery,” Alice gushed with a slight bounce, “and Jazz has a sunset orange,”

“Carlisle and Esme had Yellow and green,” Rosalie told the sisters with a nod when they looked in disbelief,

“and Edward?” Garrett asked eyeing the boy who looked more and more irritated by the minute,

“He ran away and refused to look,” Emmett snickered,

“Because we are soulless monsters! It’s a trick! A lie!” He snarled,

“Doesn’t look like a lie,” Carmen spoke up, looking at a now Blue eyed and tan skinned Kate. She took her mirror out of her purse and handed it to the blonde who checked herself out with an appreciative whistle.

“Damn I look good,” Izzy chuckled at her with a flash of her fangs, “Thank you,” She told her new sister with a kiss to the temple.

Izzy finished her burger and her soda before turning to face Irina, straddling her lap, “Your turn?”

“For the food or the light?” She questioned, wrapping her arms around Izzy’s waist

“Either,” before she kissed her lips and a light purple light came from Irina’s chest. It felt like what Izzy imagined love would feel like. Love, protection, wisdom, wit, life, compassion, kindness and nurture. Izzy pulled away looking over at Tanya who was watching her and Irina with a smile. Izzy tipped her head in a question and before Tanya finished nodding, Izzy was on her lap and their lips were connected.

A teal light came from Tanya’s chest that tasted like control, love, dominance, wisdom, compassion, nurture, caring and so much adoration that Izzy was almost overwhelmed by it. She pulled away staring at Tanya in awe, “Holy shit,” She whispered, and Tanya smiled at her.

“Not too much Izzy, remember what happened last time,” Rosalie warned her with a cautious glance,

Izzy nodded and all the light from the three Denali sisters disappeared, “What happened last time?” Carmen asked,

‘I fainted, I don’t do well using my powers for long periods of time or more than one at a time,” She told her, rubbing her throat again.

“Back to the not animal blood topic?” Esme commented eyeing where Izzy was rubbing her throat,

Izzy buried her face in Tanya’s neck before she focused, she wasn’t sure how much power this was gonna use but she’d been thinking about this for awhile. The animal population wouldn’t sustain them forever, humans weren’t an option unless any of them decided to kill bad humans which Izzy would argue was a good idea but she wouldn’t push them, so this is what she wanted. She could conjure things…did that thing already need to exist for it to be conjured?

She pictured exactly what she wanted, a synthetic blood. Maybe synthetic blood that was just like hers. Not human or animal, but somehow just like her own. Delicious, smelled amazing but didn’t cause any kind of irritating burn in your throat. Didn’t cause them to lose control but kept them sane, kept them fed, had all the pleasant parts of human blood without the negatives. And instead of red it was white in a human friendly bottle labeled, _Vino,_ because red wine. She kept picturing it over and over again in her mind, she ensured she thought of more than one, in case any of her vampires wanted to try it.

In case they were curious, in case they trusted her to have their best interests at heart, before she opened her eyes and their sitting on the blanket looking extremely similar to human beer bottles, were fourteen bottles of white blood labeled ‘Vino’. She shrugged opening it up and taking large gulps of it, it instantly soothed the ache that was in her throat and she sighed. It was one of the best things she had ever tasted, sort of like a mixture between chocolate milk, a milkshake and a smoothie all mixed together. Fine, smooth and delicious.

Emmett immediately noticed how relaxed Izzy became and wasted no time in copying her, everyone watched with baited breathe while he drank it and relaxed when nothing awful happened and no other symptoms seemed to jump out at them, at least until Emmett gasped and flew backwards as if shot with a shotgun.

Rosalie followed her mate, flying to his side before her hands skirted over his new skin looking for anything that could be wrong with her husband, “Emmett! Emmett, talk to me.” She cried out,

He was gasping, panting, and clutching his hand to his chest staring at Izzy with wide eyes, she was staring in return, fear in her eyes before she choked out,

“Emmy?” Izzy asked while her mates held her, comforted her. She wouldn’t look away, she shouldn’t have let him try it. She should have just drank from a blood bag or a human. She was weak and if she hurt Emmett she would never be able to forgive herself.

“He’s okay, Izzy.” She heard Alice but didn’t see her, she couldn’t look away from Emmett’s eyes. They were wide open, locked onto her own. She wasn’t sure if either of them could look away, his eyes were open in shock? While she was sure her fear was reflected in her own.

“My-My heart.” He gasped again, and then they heard it. It was impossible not too.

Two heart beats.

One was Izzy’s sure and steady beating heart, beating slightly faster than usual with her fear, and then another. Slower than a human’s but just as steady, and just as present. Emmett’s heart was beating.


End file.
